The Street Musician
by InbredSuzy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet in an unusual way. They both find new things about each other, as well as their hearts through some simple guitar strumming.
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Yes, folks. This is a new Inuyasha fanfic. I have been inspired to write this new story by a friend of mine who is a musician. I have decided to write this in honor of our friendship and I certainly hope this fic does him justice. Anyways, read on and enjoy, k?

**The Street Musician**

Kagome was tired and downtrodden. She had a rough weekend of homework and choir concert performances. Since it was Monday, she was walking out to the nearest subway stop to pick up her best friend. She never really liked the subway, and her best friend was afraid to walk from the subway to the dorm by herself. Kagome and her friend, Sango were attending college together, and Sango usually went home for the weekends. Since Sango and Kagome were dorm mates, Kagome figured she'd pick her up since she was only a few blocks from the subway stop.

Sango and Kagome had only known each other since their last year in high school and they got a dorm room together. Kagome was majoring in journalism and creative writing and her minor was music. Sango majored in forensics and minored in science. The two of them were inseparable, until it came to college classes.

As Kagome stepped down the steps into the subway, she sat down on the nearest bench. She was a bit early, but nothing a little waiting time could hurt. She pulled out a water bottle and took a swig as she watched a train slow down before her. She knew it wasn't Sango's train, but she still watched everyone getting off. Once the train left, she went to pulling out her poetry tablet to write what was on her mind when suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, something silver caught her attention.

She turned her gaze to the silver object and noticed she hadn't seen an object, but the back of a head full of silver and shiny long hair. She watched the person from her seat as equipment was being set up. As she watched, the person turned around and she saw it was a man, a handsome man. He pulled a guitar out of his bag, hooked it up to a huge amplifier and set it on a stand beside the amp.

Kagome continued to watch as he set up and turned on his equipment. The last thing he did was set a hat at his feet and strummed his first chord as he tuned the strings. Kagome was surprised at this because she had never seen him here before now.

He was calm and it seemed like he had done this for a long time as he nonchalantly continued to ready himself until he looked up and saw the subway station was empty, save for one girl on a bench watching him. He winked at her, gaining a smile as he began to play a tune she did not recognize. He mainly paid attention to his instrument, but looked up every now and then to eye her and smile.

As Kagome watched him play, she suddenly felt the need to close her eyes. When her eyes closed, she saw images in her head. She saw actions, and she saw words. It was as if his music awoke her creative brain. She opened her eyes instinctually and started to jot down the words in her head. She caught the melody and began humming the tones. Once she had the chorus written out, and the chorus part of the song came about, she began to sing. The more she sang, the more confident she became and she began to belt it out.

The musician looked up from his instrument when he heard the girl singing. He saw she was writing something and she seemed mesmerized as she sang out words. His music never had any words due to him not being a poet in the least. Sure, he could come up with ideas for stories or meanings for songs, but that was it. He smiled wide as she belted out her beautiful voice and he played with even more heart.

She turned to him and sang out without writing. He eyed her and watched her sway in her seat. Once the song neared its end, he strummed the last chords and released his guitar as he said to her, "Wow. You're a poet, aren't you?"

"Sort-of. I write whenever my mind is inspired to, but I've never written lyrics to a song while I listened to it the first time. You're amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Not really. I just play is all. I play what comes to mind and what's in my heart." He shrugged.

"Play some more, please?" She asked politely. He nodded and began strumming a different tune. Once again, her eyes closed and she right away caught the melody and she swayed as the music flowed through her body and soul. He continued to watch her react to his chords and they gained a connection as she waited for her friend during that short half hour.

Once her friend's train showed up, her friend stepped up to her and noticed what was going on. She eyed the musician and her friend. Sango's eyebrows rose as she tapped her foot, a smile began to grace her lips and her head began to nod. Once the song ended and the station was once again empty, Sango clapped.

"Bravo! Well done!" Sango exclaimed.

The musician shifted his gaze from his guitar to the young woman clapping. He bowed his head and thanked her politely. Sango decided to step up and set money in his hat. He thanked her again as he eyed the girl from the bench coming forward, money in her hand as well.

"So, what's your name?" The musician and Kagome asked at the same time and they both chuckled.

"Inuyasha." The musician answered politely.

"Kagome. Will I see you here again by any chance?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"You bet. This is my first day playing this subway station, but I see it's worth it. Do you come to this station often?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I come here to drop off and pick up Sango. So, every Monday morning and every Friday afternoon." Kagome said with a smile on her lips.

"Great. Then I will see you next time, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he bowed once again. He then looked on as the two girls walked away giggling and gossiping. He smiled and then turned to see the station completely empty. He shrugged and began strumming for his own pleasure.

* * *

"My gosh! I can't get over that!" Kagome exclaimed as they both stepped up the stairs and out into the city. 

"How long were you waiting for me?" Sango asked.

"I was about twenty to 30 minutes early. He showed up soon after I did and just set-up and started playing." Kagome shrugged.

"Wow. I've never seen a street musician before. He looked young. I wonder what else he does." Sango asked.

"I wouldn't know. He said he'd never played there before, but I guess he liked the clientele." Kagome replied with a wink and a smile.

"What were you writing when I came up?" Sango inquired as she seized the tablet filled with poetry.

"Oh, just song lyrics that came to mind as he played." Kagome shrugged as she watched her friend's reaction to the lyrics.

"Wow. These are good. You were singing too when I came up. I've never seen you do anything like that before." Sango mentioned.

"That's because it's a rarity that I find music that inspires me to write anything. When he started playing, and I closed my eyes, I saw images, people doing things. I felt a story and wrote about it." Kagome explained excitedly.

"Wow! You two have got something here. I wonder what you two will create next." Sango winked as they both walked through the doors into their dorm building.

* * *

After about two hours of playing for no one, Inuyasha packed up and collected his money. He carried his equipment up into the city and continued to walk home. He lived not too far from that station. He just never saw anyone there and felt he'd give it a try since no one else seemed to play there. When it came to street musicianship, having the right corner meant everything as far as the income received. 

Once he stepped up to the door to his apartment, he set down his amp and adjusted the guitar bag on his shoulder as he unlocked the door. He heard the neighbor's door open and close. He looked up to his right to see the sweet little old lady from next door step up with a smile on her face and something in her hands.

"Here ya go, sonny. Give this to your mother. It's my famous apple salad." The old woman said as she set the little round container in his hand.

"Thank you, Tsuki. I'll give it right to her." He replied as he set it in his other hand and pushed the door open with his right hand.

"How did it go today?" She inquired in hopes to hear good news.

"Well, bleak. But, I found a client who may very well help me out, if things work out right." He winked.

"Oh yeah? A drummer? A singer?"

"A singer/lyricist. A girl. She looks like she's in college." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Well, good luck with her, then Sonny. See you later." The old woman called over her shoulder as she stepped back to her apartment.

Inuyasha then turned and grabbed hold of his amp and carried it inside. He kicked the door shut and set his equipment down as he stepped into the kitchen to set the container on the counter.

"I'm home!" He exclaimed as he collected his things and carried them to his room.

"Hi, Son. How was it?" His mother asked in her raspy voice from her bedroom.

Inuyasha closed his door and stepped into her room to greet her. She was lying in her bed, the oxygen tank dispensing oxygen into her nose through a tube. His mother had Emphysema. She was constantly short of breathe and on top of that, she had heart complications. She was on disability and gained only money through the government for her illnesses. Inuyasha tried to gain money as a street musician for his future college prospects.

While his mother's alive, he planned to stay home as much as he could to watch over and take care of her. Not only could he not afford to go to college, but also leaving his mother for long periods of time wasn't feasible because she needed almost constant care. His father died when he was young, and left his money to Inuyasha's mother. When she fell ill, all his money went to doctor's bills and surgery payments.

Since his mother came down ill, he ended up changing his ideals from the local music college to helping his mother during her tough years. He had never had the chance to date since he was sent to an all-boys high school because of their music program. Music was his life, his dream and his strongest talent. Music was all he had.

Inuyasha wasn't the brightest light out there as far as school smarts, but he had talent. That was why he decided to become a street musician, so that he alone could make money for his future. He helped his mother with anything she needed the rest of the evening and then curled up on the couch as he watched MTV to catch the latest music videos. That was the gist of his day, of his life. Go out and play, help his mother, and become enthralled in music television for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well, this is a work in progress, and I'm not sure how well this came out, but hopefully it'll turn into somethin' cool. I know this fic won't come anywhere close to Unaware, but it's worth the shot with what it means to me. Let me know what you all think. Should I continue? Should I just make it a short story and post it anyways? Please comment and let me know if you enjoyed what you read, okay? Ja ne! 


	2. A Concert and the Past

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, I see the first chapter has sparked some interest in you all. I have decided to keep going with this fic and keep posting. Now, I will do with this fic as I have done with Unaware. I will post responses to all the reviews I receive before each chapter. I see some questions that are pertinent to this fic, and as such, they must be answered. I'm glad to know my inspiration has touched you all as much as it's touched me. Thanks again for your feedback and here you go!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

gale89: Thank you very much, and because you love it so much I will continue to post more. (Smiles widely)

katiepatie: Thank you very much! And here ya go!

Ms. Shay: Thank you very much, and I will because you requested me to, k?

From Fan Fiction. Net:

joseph: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the idea already. And since I update weekly, you won't have to wait very long to see what happens next (wink)

Lita20: Thanks bud! Here's more, and don't worry, I am able to provide you with fiction weekly as I work on yours (wink)

NightMiko: Thanks for the request, and I have answered that in this chapter. There's plenty of background info on the characters in this one. So, enjoy, k?

Deadly Tears: Well, thank you for your praise! And read on to find out on your request (snickers)

obsessed-fangirl-mimi: Thank you, and I will. And no, Inu doesn't have the cute little doggy ears, but he does have the hair and the gold eyes. He is human in this fic, unless he decides to reveal something otherwise later on…I have no idea what he's gonna want me to write…He keeps me on my toes and surprises me more than the other characters. Inu's a handful, but I love him to death! (squeezes the life out of him as he screams for his life)

remix-69er: Thank you! And ya know, I never looked at this fic as fitting into that genre, but now that you mention it, it kinda does hit on that note, doesn't it? I guess I love writing fics that pertain to my heritage, being part bohemian and all (smiles) and I look forward to your review on this baby (nods)

**Chapter 2: A Concert and the Past**

Kagome became curious about the street musician she and Sango met the other day. He didn't look familiar, though it seemed as if he knew the area well. She wondered about where else he had been playing. He seemed like he knew what he was doing and yet she had never seen him playing at any of the other corners downtown. Since the college she and Sango were attending was in the midst of the downtown area, she would go out shopping and stuff during the hours she had free. Due to her curiosity, about Inuyasha, she had been dazing during her classes.

Sango noticed her far-off looks during lunch since she picked her up in the subway. Sango knew why and joked with Kagome about it. She had never seen Kagome so fixated on something, or someone for that matter. Sango didn't really have any interest in anyone since her classes were so demanding. However, to see Kagome space out while she had projects sitting before her was odd. Kagome was generally out amongst the crowds asking people about current events for her journalism class. She even interviewed Sango a few times, and seeing all the work Kagome put into her projects, she was usually too busy for daydreaming.

"You like him, don't you?" Sango asked as she spooned some ice cream into her mouth.

"No! I don't, honestly! I barely even know him." Kagome replied as she tried to focus on the food before her.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Kagome. I think you're a victim of what they call, 'love at first sight'" Sango chuckled as she picked up her drink.

"You don't know me then, Sango." Kagome said as she ate a chip.

Sango chuckled and just looked off to the side. She suddenly met eyes with a cute guy in a distance from that direction. He winked and her eyes bolted back to Kagome. Even though she felt eyes burn through her, she tried to ignore the young man with short black hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. She had never seen him before, so he must have been a new student.

Kagome noticed Sango's actions and turned her head to look in the same direction as she had looked before. Kagome saw the young man looking their way. "Not bad, Sango. Looks like some unknown guy has the hots for you." Kagome chuckled.

"Shut up. Like I have the time for that anyways." Sango spat as she ate another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Why not? I'm sure you'd really have a good time if you sat with him instead of boring old me." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Naw. He looks like a womanizer to me. Definitely not my type of man." She said as she took a sideways glance to see his eyes still plastered on her form. "Man, wish he'd just take a picture. He's freaking me out."

"Go talk to him. Maybe he's nice." Kagome shrugged as she looked his way and waved at him.

"Don't wave at him! He's gonna come over then!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her hand and set it on the table.

"Too late." Kagome snickered. Sango started to yell obscenities at Kagome when she felt a presence at her side. She looked over and saw the same young man standing right besides her smiling.

"Hello, ladies." The young man greeted.

"Hello. What's your name?" Kagome asked with a smile and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Miroku. And your names?" He responded politely.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Sango." Kagome responded kindly.

"Sango, nice to meet you." Miroku greeted, as he sat down right beside her.

Sango tensed up and kept her eyes down at her food tray. Miroku noticed the reaction she had to his greeting and decided to chat with Kagome. They got along well and began telling jokes back and forth. Kagome answered his questions about Sango and he became more and more impressed with what Kagome had to say about her.

Kagome saw how Sango was acting and knew just how to get Sango's attention. "Right Sango?" Sango's eyes shot up from her tray and eyed Kagome as she asked, "Huh?"

Miroku then asked Sango a question. Sango looked over to him and realized Kagome had gotten her. Her face became red suddenly and she got up from her seat and walked away. Miroku was shocked. He had never seen a girl act that way. She didn't seem strange while he watched her from a distance.

"Was it something I said?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, no. You're fine. She just has this thing about boys and school, that's all." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well, first of all, she's got a demanding major and minor and she feels that she doesn't have time for boys, which I don't agree with. Second, she kinda thinks you're a perve." Kagome counted down on her fingers.

"Now why would she think that?" He asked.

"I asked her that same question. She didn't explain why she thought you were, but it might have something to do with you staring at her. She's kinda judgmental and tends to read books by their covers." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see. So, what about you?" Miroku asked as he turned in his seat.

"Me? Oh, I'm not really interested in a relationship right now. I've got too much on my plate as it is." Kagome answered nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm majoring in journalism and minoring in music. So, not only am I all over the place doing research projects for journalism, I'm also in tons of concerts and such. But, you're welcome to be involved in some of my projects and see my concerts." Kagome invited.

"Sounds good." Miroku replied as he enjoyed the time they had getting to know each other.

* * *

Inuyasha had just gotten home when the phone rang. He set his amp down and rushed to pick up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey, man! It's me, Miroku."

"Hey! What ya up to?" Inuyasha responded as he walked over and fell back into the comfy couch.

"Ah, nothing much. Met a couple of cute girls today."

"Yeah? They single?" Inuyasha asked mischievously.

"Yup. Available and cute beyond compare. I was just invited by one of them to see her perform in the choir concert tonight. I was wondering if ya wanted to go with me." Miroku asked.

"Cool. Where's it at?"

"At the college. Should I come by and walk ya there? Or do ya wanna meet me at the dorm?" Miroku asked.

"I'll meet ya there. What time?" Inuyasha asked.

"It starts at 7:45, so be here at 7:15 so we can get down there in time to get good seats." Miroku added.

"Sounds good. See ya then." Inuyasha replied and they both hung up.

Inuyasha got up from the couch and went to greet his mother. She looked the same as she had the day before. He saw she had found the salad the neighbor left a couple of days ago in the fridge. She was ill, but as far as getting around, she could still handle walking from her room to the kitchen, which Inuyasha considered a blessing.

"Hey, baby. How did today go?" His mother asked as he stepped into the room.

"Fine. I got a phone call just now." Inuyasha said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"From who?"

"Miroku. He asked me to go to a choir concert with him tonight at the college."

"Oh. Are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah. I figure it'll give me a chance to hear the talent they have there as far as the choirs and stuff." Inuyasha replied. The college Miroku, Kagome and Sango attend was the very school Inuyasha has had his sights on since high school.

"Good, honey. Have fun. I'll be fine here." His mother assured as she gave his hand a pat.

"Thanks mom. Did you want anything to eat? I can fix you something." Inuyasha offered.

"No, I'm fine. But you can clean and return this empty container to Tsuki for me, okay?" She asked as she handed it to him. He accepted with a smile and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before he left. She smiled proudly after him as he walked out the door.

* * *

Kagome and Sango shared the vanity as they both applied makeup and did up their hair for the concert. Sango wasn't performing in it, but she didn't want to look bad at the concert. Kagome said Miroku was planning on coming, but she didn't say if he had anyone coming with him. They both enjoyed the music playing from the CD player and helped each other with comments on how they looked. They acted like a couple of sisters. Sango had one younger brother named Kohaku who was just starting high school. Basically, the same age as Kagome's brother. They were close as both friends and family since their siblings knew each other really well. 

Sango's mother had died giving birth to Kohaku, so Sango felt like a mother of sorts. She goes home on the weekends to help her father and brother around the house. Sango was the only one who was able to spend the time on housework and such during the weekend since Kohaku was heavily into sports. She not only helped around the house, but also joined her father in going to his games and supporting her brother. It was rough, but rewarding since they all got along really well and loved each other greatly. Her father was a business owner. He owned one of the dojos downtown. Both Sango and Kohaku have trained under him and they would do demonstrations in his classes every now and then.

Kagome's situation was similar, only she lost her father to a heart attack when she was in Junior high. Souta was very young when their father died, so he wasn't as affected by the loss as Kagome was. When that happened, their little family moved into the family shrine near downtown Tokyo, where her college is located. Her grandfather was the current caretaker of the Higurashi family shrine. The center of the shrine was an age-old folk tale about a famous miko and an infamous half demon. They receive lots of curious visitors and the money earned by selling charms and trinkets help to keep up the shrine, along with some support from the international historical society.

Now, her family consists of her grandfather, her mother, and her little brother Souta who is also into sports. Souta and Kohaku play together on the soccer team, and Souta has been asking to join the Taijiya's school of martial arts lately, but their mother's claim for answering 'no' was that he's not old enough yet.

Once they were both assured they were primped and ready for the concert, they grabbed their purses and stepped out the door. They both giggled and talked about some of the day's events as they walked down to the auditorium. Kagome and Sango stepped in through the back door of the auditorium so they wouldn't be seen by anyone in the audience. Kagome gathered up her robe and Sango helped her put it on. Once Kagome walked off with the rest of the choir to warm up, she stepped out through the exit door leading from the stage.

She looked up into the sea of seats and saw something appalling. Miroku waved to her, but who was sitting next to him had her attention rather than Miroku. Inuyasha, the street musician she and Kagome met earlier that week, was sitting beside him. Sango was relieved to see that Miroku brought Inuyasha with him. She stepped up to Miroku's seat on the end of the aisle.

"Hi! You're that street performer we bumped into…Inuyasha, right?" Sango greeted as reached over Miroku to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"Yeah! Nice to see you! Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked as they shook hands.

"Yeah, she's performing in the choir tonight. I believe she has a couple of solos, but I'm not sure."

Miroku cleared his throat to get her attention. Sango looked down and saw she was leaning over him well enough for his face to be at level with her cleavage. Sango blushed and stepped between Miroku and the seat in front of him to take her seat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed the strange interaction she had with his friend. "You okay? Did he do something to you?" Inuyasha whispered to her. "Cause if he did, I'll pummel him right here."

"Oh, no. It's okay. He was just staring at me in lunch today. Kinda made me feel uncomfortable." Sango explained as Miroku looked over at them curiously.

"So, Miroku. You said you know this girl." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Well I actually got the chance to talk to Kagome more. Sango kinda gave me the cold shoulder." Miroku whispered.

"So which one are you after then?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"I'm after Sango. I just don't know how to get close to her. She's kinda standoffish towards me. I don't understand what I did." Miroku shrugged.

"She said you stared at her all through lunch." Inuyasha accused.

"Well, with a girl that good looking, how can I not?" Miroku replied innocently.

"Tsch. Perve." Inuyasha spat as he turned to Sango, winked and said, "I got your back. You're right about him. He's a bit of a perve."

"Thanks." Sango responded as the lights went dim and the curtains opened revealing the large choir on the bleachers.

The choir teacher and the accompanist came out from stage left and they both bowed. As the pianist took her seat, the choir director thanked everyone for joining them for the evening and gave some remarks about the type of music being performed during the concert. Once he turned and began the concert, Kagome finally looked out into the audience and saw a shocking sight. Amongst the audience was the silver haired hunk she and Sango met in the subway. When her eyes caught his, she smiled and sang out.

Inuyasha had a good ear for music. He picked out her voice from the crowd of singers. Her voice was calming and more of a soloist quality than the others. He smiled widely as he watched her sing out to him. It was as if she was performing to him only. Sango noticed Kagome's gaze and looked to the young man beside her. He was smiling. Sango knew it. Love at first sight. Sango leaned a bit forward and looked past Inuyasha to Miroku. He looked a bit worried about something. She trained her gaze on him for the rest of the first song, catching inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha leaned over towards her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Miroku just looks like he depressed or something." Sango answered.

Inuyasha looked to his friend and saw his expression. He wasn't even watching the choir. Inuyasha nudged Miroku's elbow to get his attention. Miroku looked at him. "You okay?" He asked.

Miroku nodded towards the door leading out of the auditorium. Inuyasha's eyes got big. "You wanna leave during the concert?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"I need to talk to you." Miroku said as he got up out of his seat. Inuyasha looked from his friend to Kagome. She seemed a bit concerned as she sang. Inuyasha held up his finger as if to say, "Be right back." and leaned over to let Sango know he'd be right back. He got up and left through the same door Miroku had retreated through.

"What's your problem? You're acting kinda strange, Miroku." Inuyasha asked as the door closed.

"Did you see what Sango did? She literally had her boobs in my face and didn't even say hi when I cleared my throat to gain her attention! She totally blew me off!" Miroku said in frustration.

"Well, she did say you made her feel uncomfortable when you first met. You're not necessarily great with women, ya know." Inuyasha explained as he leaned up against the railing Miroku laid his elbows on.

"Honestly, I caught her eyes at the same time she caught mine. She had a blush on her face. As soon as I smiled at her, she looked away."

"Then how did you end up sitting next to her at lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome waved at me, so I decided they wanted me to join them. I have this feeling with how Sango reacted to me that Kagome was playing around with Sango. I was completely nice and a total gentleman, I swear!" Miroku spat.

"Well, I don't know, man. If looks can get someone in trouble, I'd say yours are the ultimate hints of perverted thoughts." Inuyasha joked.

"Shut up. I'm not going back in there." Miroku mentioned as he stepped away from the railing and towards the stairs.

"Miroku, c'mon. Stay through the rest of the concert. I'm sure it'll be all right." Inuyasha tried.

"Naw. I'm not feeling up to it. You go ahead. You seem to have a way with the ladies." He said over his shoulder before he stepped down the stairs and out of sight.

'I'm gonna try to help him out. He hasn't had much luck lately, and he's not everything Sango has made him out to be.' Inuyasha thought as he stepped away from the railing and back into the auditorium.

The rest of the concert went well, and Sango was very comfortable since Miroku left. Inuyasha decided he'd hang out with them and find out how everything happened from their perspectives. Sango didn't really say much, but decided to retreat to her dorm room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to fend for themselves.

"Sango seems like a very nice girl." Inuyasha mentioned.

"She is. She just gets shy when it comes to guys. I told Miroku at lunch that she probably read him wrong from the first thing she saw about him. First impressions mean a lot to her. She can be a bit judgmental at first. I'd say Miroku's got his work cut out for him if he wants to erase that impression she has of him." Kagome explained as they both walked out of the auditorium and into the clear crisp fall night.

"But that's the first time he's ever been rejected by a girl by just greeting her. He's not that bad a guy." Inuyasha mentioned.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kagome asked.

"We met in high school. His parents and mine sent the two of us to the same all-boys academy. He and I palled up during gym class. He wasn't really into music, but he went to the concerts with his girlfriends he'd make during the dances we'd have with the local all-girl's school. He and I did a lot of things together." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Ah. So, how come he's here at college, and you're not?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, I can't." Inuyasha said in a somber tone.

"Why not?"

"I have to stay home to help my mother. She's ill." He replied as he turned his eyes on hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What does she have?" Kagome asked innocently as they both stepped up to bench overlooking the gardens on the campus and sat down.

"Emphysema and heart troubles. My father died before I met Miroku. When my mom fell ill, I devoted most of my free time to helping her rather than going to college." He said as he leaned his elbows on his thighs.

"Wow. So then, that money you make as a street performer goes towards your mother's health?" Kagome asked.

"No. She's supported through medical leave. The money I make on the street is for college." Inuyasha explained.

"So then, when will you go to college?" Kagome asked.

"When she passes." He replied as he turned his eyes to hers.

She saw the sadness in those golden depths. She felt for him. She reached her arm up and touched his shoulder in reassurance. "I'm here to help if your mother needs it, okay? And let me know if you yourself need anything."

Inuyasha's eyes went from depressed to surprise and he turned his blushed cheeks away as he nodded and looked off at the beautiful flowers just a few feet away. The lights scattered amongst the garden made the atmosphere romantic. Inuyasha wasn't used to relationships. He had only had one for a short time with a girl who went to the all-girls academy. Miroku asked him to tag along with him at one of the dances. Inuyasha wasn't much for action and dancing, but he decided it couldn't hurt.

Flashback

Miroku and Inuyasha stepped into the banquet hall dressed in their suits. They both eyed the room filled with their classmates and girls. Miroku right away began to scope every girl to see whom he chose to pursue for the evening. Inuyasha was most interested as to where the food table was. Before he knew it, Miroku had darted off after some cute little chick that caught his eye.

Inuyasha made his way to the food table and grabbed a plate. As he made his plate and grabbed some punch, he eyed the tables for one that was empty. As he saw one, he stepped off towards it. Suddenly, someone tripped him. Inuyasha and his food went flying. As he hit the wet and dirtied floor, he slipped a little ways. He gathered himself off the floor and saw a girl and one of his classmates fighting. She slapped the guy and turned his way. Inuyasha stood there like a deer in the headlights as she walked up to him.

"Are you all right?" She asked kindly. As she grabbed a few napkins from the table next to them, and started wiping some of the punch and food from his suit.

"I'm all right. What happened? Did I cause something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. He was acting like a jerk. I don't even know the guy. He just acted like he was some tough guy and decided that tripping you would be funny. I told him not to, but he did it anyways." Inuyasha looked up at the table she just left. It was Kouga that tripped him.

"Oh, Kouga. Yeah, he's an ass." Inuyasha shrugged. "He does stupid stuff like this to me all the time. I don't let it bother me. It's him who's the ass, not me."

The girl looked up from his suit jacket in shock. They both stared into each other's eyes until she grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the gardens behind the banquet hall. No one else was out there. They both ended up on a bench and looking out into the gardens.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Inuyasha. Yours?"

"Kikyo."

They both sat on the bench enjoying each other's company the rest of the time. They dated off and on for a year when they could before he heard sad news. When he grabbed the paper from the welcome mat at their apartment door, he saw in a small headline at the side of the front page about a group of girls dying in a crash the previous weekend. He sat down on the couch as he read the article. It turned out one of the girls was Kikyo. She and three of her other friends were in a car that was hit by a drunk driver. He was saddened by the loss. Soon after that, his mother fell ill and he had no chance to date girls since.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha had been staring off into space for quite some time. Kagome looked over at him and saw him eyeing the flowers silently with a saddened look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about things."

"Like what?"

"Well, the garden and the atmosphere reminded me of something from my past. Meeting my first girlfriend was in a place just like this." He replied.

"Oh. How long ago?" Kagome inquired.

"Back in high school. Three years ago, actually." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh. Have you dated any girls since her?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"What happened?" Kagome asked innocently.

"She was killed in a car crash two years ago." He replied as his eyes met hers again.

Kagome gasped. Her eyes began to tear as she realized how sad his life had been up 'til now. She didn't know what to say to him, other than, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

His eyes closed as he said, "Don't worry about it. I'm over it now."

"No, I mean…How rough your life has been before now. No one deserves to go through all that. Are you really okay?" she asked as she put her hand on his chin to direct his gaze to hers. His eyes met hers and stayed. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments when the college bell tower rang out the chime of the hour. His eyes shot up to the clock.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go. I've been gone for far too long." He said as he stood from the bench and turned to her in nervousness. "Um, can I see you again?"

"Yes. You know where I am. Here's my number." She said as she walked up to him grabbing a pen from her purse. She grabbed his hand and wrote her number on it. "Call me when you need to see me, k?" She smiled.

He turned his hand to read the number. "Thanks. I'll call you. Night, Kagome." He said over his shoulder as he ran off towards his apartment.

Kagome sat down on the bench and watched him run down the path leading through the gardens. She enjoyed the time she had with him. Not only was he an awesome musician, but he was also a wonderful gentleman. A rarity among men. She decided to head back up to her dorm after a few quiet moments amongst the flowers.

* * *

Well, I certainly hope this chapter was as good as the first. I ended up writing more than I thought I would! Well, thanks again for your reviews and comments. I certainly hope you enjoy what's in store, since I'm not completely sure of what's next…Funky how that is the case…Oh well. Ja ne for now! 


	3. The Boys

**I do not own Inuyasha Co.**

Oi, minna! I'm back, and guess what…I am writing this at work! (Crowds cheer) Anyways, since I have the time, I figured I'd write more on our interesting fave couples. Hopefully things will get a bit more interesting, ya think? And I must thank you all for your reviews and comments regarding this fic. Especially since, it is you all I am ultimately doing this for, along with the fact that I love writing period. So, enjoy the newest installment!

A/N: I found some crazy grammatical errors after editing this chappy a second time and I have corrected them. Sorry for the annoyance.

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Fan Fiction. Net:

remix-69er: Yes! I see myself as a Bohemian Revolutionary! Hee hee! Just kidding. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2. And since you enjoyed that one, get ready for a nice long and descriptive chapter 3. (smiles wide)

Demon Darkchild: Thank ya!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Thanks bud! And yours is certainly coming along well (wink)

Khayen Rose: Hooked, line and sinker huh? Well, here's the next installment, so go ahead and have a hay day on me. (smiles widely)

obsessed-fangirl-mimi: Wow! Thank you for your feedback! And yes, Inu tends to have it rough in fan fics. I feel it's mainly due to the complexity that having a hard upbringing or hardships in his past can bring to his character. And my answer to question #1 is: No. Inuyasha is a bit older than Miroku, maybe by a year. Kagome and Sango are about three years behind him, I believe…Tsch… listen to me…Even I don't know…LOL! Inu hasn't fully told me yet… Okay…moving on…#2: Well, if I know myself well enough, seeing as how well I've taken to guys with unusual hair and eye colors, I would look to him before I'd look to the guy with the ordinary hair color and eyes. I think as a whole, his eye and hair color are what I find the sexiest about him. His ears only add just a bit of cuteness to the whole ensemble. (clears throat) And #3: Fluffy-sama, also known as Lord of the Fluff, may or may not appear. I'm not sure just yet. We'll see, won't we? He's not the easiest character to write in my opinion, but then again, Inuyasha is soo much fun, I generally use Sesshoumaru as an antagonist to upset him and bring out the chip on his shoulder. We'll see…I've already said that… (sigh)

From Media Miner. Org:

Ms. Shay: Heh heh heh…Read on as far as Miroku-sama is concerned. Also, I'm not sure what will happen with Inu's mom in this fic. I'm not one for tragedy, but then again, Inuyasha and the gang are ultimately telling the story. I'm just the slave tied to the chair and set up with my laptop before me whenever they feel like going further into it…(sticks out tongue as I try to keep up) Anyways, thanks for the encouragement, and I certainly will. (nod)

katiepatie: Thanks, and I have (smiles)

reader1: Thank you very much, and I'm glad you're interested in my little fic. So, here ya go, enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The Boys**

Kagome entered the dorm room to see Sango sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her arms and her pillow bracing her back against the headboard. Kagome didn't say anything as she walked up to the table and set her purse and keys down. When she walked up to Sango's bed, she sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Sango to comfort her.

"Is he really that bad?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I'm so confused," Sango said with a quiver in her voice.

"What's confusing you?" Kagome asked as she pulled away to look at her face.

"Miroku. I gave him the cold shoulder at the concert. And then he had this depressed look on his face before he and Inuyasha left. At first, I felt better when Inuyasha returned without him, but soon afterwards, I began to feel guilty," Sango explained as she lowered her head.

"Guilty about what?"

"That I treated him like I did, causing him to leave," Sango said with a sniffle.

"Well, Inuyasha did ask why you reacted to him the way you did. I explained that it had to do with your first impression of him. Inuyasha felt bad because he said that Miroku's not all that bad a guy. I honestly think he's really sweet," Kagome smiled.

Sango looked over to her at that last comment. "You do? What do you like about him?" Sango inquired.

'Huh, thought so. She was interested, just being a bit shy' Kagome thought as she replied with, "He's a gentleman for one. He asked me if he had done anything wrong when you left, and I didn't see anything wrong with him per say. But he did seem hurt by your actions at lunch, and at the concert. I think you should give him a try. I don't think it could hurt," Kagome shrugged.

"Well, I guess. I'm just not sure with my schedule and everything…"

"Oh, c'mon. I know you have some free time on your hands here and there. How about this. You stay when he joins us for lunch again, which I'm sure he will. Then you'll get to see what I see," Kagome said with a wink.

"Okay. So, you were out there for a bit. What happened with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Well, I gave him my phone number, so he's probably gonna call at some point. He told me about his life. He's had it hard. I feel so bad for him," Kagome said as she then explained what he had gone through.

"Wow. I feel so bad for him. He's such a sweet guy too," Sango said in a saddened tone.

"Yeah. I told him I'd help him with his mom if she needs me, and that I'd be there for him as well," Kagome said with a smile.

"So, are you two dating or something?" Sango winked, gaining a playful shove from Kagome. "No!"

Sango laughed as Kagome patted her on the back and went to get herself ready for bed.

Sango remained on her bed and stared off into space for a few minutes as she thought about Miroku and all she had done. He hadn't said anything wrong, but the way he looked at her made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It all boiled down to her not knowing how to react to him. She turned and repositioned her pillow as she then scooted down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body as she turned to face the wall and closed her eyes.

Kagome came out from the bathroom and saw Sango lying in her bed. She quietly pulled her cell phone from her purse and set it to silent as she turned off the light on the table between them and settled under the covers herself.

* * *

Inuyasha returned home soon after he left, and unlocked the door. As he stepped in, he saw the apartment was dark, save for the living room lamp. His mother generally left that one on at night so she could see if she needed to walk around. He set his keys on the counter of the kitchen as he kicked his shoes off and headed towards the bedrooms. He stepped up to his mother's bedroom door and peeked in. She was sleeping peacefully. He sighed in relief as he stepped back into the kitchen. 

As he opened the refrigerator door, he saw Kagome's number on the top of his hand. He then grabbed his drink and walked off towards the living room table. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down Kagome's number. He thought about how nice she was, along with her talents. 'Who woulda thought we would end up meeting like that' he thought to himself as he eyed the number. He so badly wanted to call her to see if the number was the right one. He then eyed the clock, saw that it was after ten and figured it was too late.

"I guess I'll try calling her tomorrow then," he sighed as he grabbed the remote and turned on MTV once again and settled in for the night.

* * *

Miroku tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about was Sango and how she treated him. He didn't get it. He was nice to her and didn't act perverted around her in the least. His usual action would be to step up behind her and grab her ass, hoping she'd jump and giggle. That was his usual greeting when it came to a beautiful chick. But with her, he just couldn't do that. He felt, for some reason that he should be on his best behavior. Maybe she would have reacted a bit better to the ass grabbin'. Well, maybe not. 

Miroku wasn't used to rejection by girls. He felt that since he had quite a few girlfriends and the like when he was in high school he'd never be rejected. He knew how to charm the ladies, and he'd never been tossed aside after a good bedding either. But this one had his tighty whities all in a bunch. He'd never been so afraid of a girl before. Just the looks she gave him the whole time since he'd met her gave him the chills. Like she had the word 'lecher' in her eyes.

One thing he prided himself on what being able to love a woman the way he felt a woman deserved to be loved. He never imagined a girl would put up a wall just at the sight of him when he hadn't even said a word to her. According to what Kagome had said, it sounded as if he had screwed up already when he hadn't even done anything. He wondered if he should give up and go after Kagome. Or if he should try and pursue Sango. Kagome said to tread lightly. Well, then he would do his best and try to woo her in other ways. He winked and smiled at that last thought as he finally found the ease he needed to close his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Then next morning, Sango and Kagome got ready and then headed out to their first classes for that day. For Kagome, it was creative writing. For Sango, it was chemistry. As the two parted ways, they both walked as fast as they could through the crowds to get to their classes on time, and to get to their seats before role call. 

As Kagome sat and got her supplies set on her desk, she thought about Inuyasha. How handsome he is, how beautiful his hair flows in the wind at night, and how he looked deeply into her eyes before the bell rang the hour last night. She felt some tingles shoot up her spine at the thought of what it would be like to kiss him. Suddenly, after a few moments, her shoulder was nudged and she returned from romance land to notice the teacher had been calling her name and waiting for her to respond. She cleared her throat and responded to the teacher's repeated calls of her name as he stared at her. She then sank down in her seat as she heard a few giggles sound from a few students around her. 'Reality sucks…' She thought to herself as the teacher continued to call out names.

Sango was a bit out of sorts, but alert. She just fumbled a bit when it came to setting her books and pen on the desk she sat in. She noticed her desk was at a bit of an angle after a few moments. She looked down and saw the foot of the leg beneath her chair had been removed, causing the entire desk to wobble and be off kilter. She sighed as she tried her best to remember that she couldn't sit back through the whole class otherwise, she'd end up dropping her books and her pen all class long. 'What a day I'm having so far' Sango thought as she sighed inwardly.

Miroku woke up late, realizing that he had slept through his alarm. He only had one class that day, and he had just missed it. The dreams he had were of him and Sango, having a wonderful date. He had been able to talk her into going to show with him and to seeing a romantic movie. After the movie, he had taken her to the park where the ambiance was romantic and quiet. They talked a bit about school and what not. After their talking and getting to know each other, they ended up kissing. But their date didn't stop there, of course. They ended up in his dorm room. He had his own room since his rich stepfather had paid for his tuition, as well as his room and board. One thing ended up leading to another and they ended up locked at the lips and hips the rest of the night.

He was jarred awake by someone banging on the wall right next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that not only had he slept through his alarm, but that he had also soiled his bed sheets a bit. He got up from his bed and cleaned up the mess. He decided that since he had nothing else to do that day, he would give Inu a call and see if he could hang out with him while he plays for the public.

Inuyasha was woken up by the phone ringing in his room. He rolled over, grabbed the receiver and let out a groggy "Hello?"

"Hey, Inu. What ya up to?" Miroku greeted cheerily over the phone.

"Dude, man…You woke me out of a very good dream," Inuyasha moaned as he sat up in his bed reluctantly.

"Whoa…what was it about?" Miroku asked mischievously.

"Like I'd tell you. Whatta ya want?" Inu grunted as he scratched his head.

"Well, since I've got nothing better to do today, ya mind if I hang out with ya?"

Inuyasha looked over to his clock and saw it was half passed 8:00 am. "You missed your class, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't my fault! I didn't hear my alarm go off."

Inuyasha snorted. "Now that's a rarity. So now ya wanna bug me all day, instead of asking the teacher what your next assignment is, huh?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure a one time miss won't hurt my grade. So, you game?"

"I guess. Just give me some time, okay? You know I don't generally go out to play until the afternoon," Inuyasha mentioned as he stood and scratched his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll come by in a couple of hours. Unless ya wanna meet me for lunch here at the college. It's pizza day, just to let ya know," Miroku pointed out.

"Well, I guess I can show up for lunch there then. I gotta keep a watch on you when it comes to the women anyways, right?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Tsch…Whatever, Casanova. See ya then!" Miroku replied and then hung up. Inuyasha set the receiver down and stepped out into the hallway, wearing only his sleep pants. As he walked past his mother's room, she called for him to enter. He complied and gave her a hug and kiss. She asked him about how the concert went and what he thought of the choir he saw. He gave her the details about the concert and about his chat with Kagome. She smiled when he told her he had net a young lady. She saw a glow in his eyes she hadn't seen since he told her about Kikyo a few years earlier.

"Well then, my young man. It sounds like you've finally found another sweet girl to pursue," she responded as she patted his bare, muscular back.

"Aw, ma. It's not like that."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," she replied sarcastically, "Just don't miss an opportunity to be happy. I know you care a lot about me, dear. But I want you to remember what's good for you too. All right?" she added as she ran her hand up and down his arm in a motherly gesture.

He sighed as he replied with, "I know, mom. I won't forget my feelings. I just don't want to ignore you due to dating some girl."

"Now why would you feel you'd be ignoring me? You'd be out living your life. I want that for you, not staying home and worrying about your poor mother. You've given up enough to take care of me. Now you must pay attention to your own needs, honey," his mother said sweetly as she patted his hand.

"Thanks, mom," Inuyasha replied as he leaned over, kissed her forehead and then stepped out into the hallway towards the kitchen. She sighed and thought about how wonderful it was that he had found another girl. She had high hopes for her son to find a girl he could love and finally start his life instead of putting it on hold. Sure, she was a bit helpless, but she figured she wasn't going to last much longer to begin with. After hearing that he was gaining a life of his own for once, she decided that calling for a live-in nurse would be better for them.

* * *

As it came to around 11:30, Inuyasha set out to join Miroku at his dorm to then head down to the cafeteria. Deep down, he was hoping Kagome and Sango would be there so they could chat and get to know each other a bit better. He had brought his money with him that he had made the day before so he could pay for his own lunch, and possibly for Kagome's if she was going to join them. 

As he arrived at Miroku's dorm, he knocked and Miroku stepped out and locked his door. They both talked as they headed down to the cafeteria. They sat at a table, facing the main entrance where most of the students filed in. They both decided that since they were going to treat Kagome and Sango, they would wait 'til they'd see them to get their food. That was when Inuyasha remembered what Kagome had told him earlier that week. He would see her on Monday mornings and Friday afternoons. This was the day when she'd be walking Sango off to the subway. He knew that he'd have a good chance to spend plenty of time with Kagome at that point.

As Inuyasha thought about what he and Kagome could do after Sango left, he didn't realize he had been staring off into space until Miroku nudged him. He looked over when he saw the girls saunter in looking for a table to sit. Miroku stood up and waved them over. Inuyasha watched as Kagome willingly walked their way with a smile. Sango, on the other hand stood and watched for a few moments before taking a deep breathe and then walked towards them. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she walked up and set her books down right across from Inuyasha.

Sango stepped up, took her seat beside Kagome and kept her eyes on her books as Miroku greeted them both. Kagome and Inuyasha automatically started talking and he asked her what she wanted for lunch. After Kagome said she'd be grateful if he bought her lunch, she stood up to walk to the lunch line with him. Miroku watched the other two happily walk off as he looked to the girl before him.

"Hey, Sango. I was wondering if I could make it up to you. You know, for what happened yesterday. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," he threw her way, hoping for a good reaction.

Sango looked up at him and he saw her emotions through her eyes. She looked as if she had done something wrong. "Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Sure. You can buy lunch for me. Miroku, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I just want you to know that when it comes to relationships, I'm not really interested right now," Sango replied as she looked into his eyes.

"That's okay. I'm not gonna rush things. I just merely wanna get to know you is all," Miroku replied with a smile. Sango returned the smile and they both got up to get in line for their food.

Once they all had their lunches, they returned to the table and chatted through the hour. Both Sango and Kagome had one class after the lunch hour and then they'd be free of classes. Inuyasha pointed out that he'd be playing at the subway stop the girls would be heading to later that afternoon. Kagome got excited at the fact that she'd get to watch him play and promised to stay the whole time. Sango smiled and said she was glad she'd get the chance to hear him play again. Once the girls said it was time to get to their classes, the guys left the table with them and walked the girls to their classes.

At the main hallway, Kagome and Sango ended up going in separate directions. As the girls said bye to each other, the guys mentioned to meet back that that point as they both followed their respective gal. Inuyasha caught back up with Kagome, as she looked to him in question. Inuyasha shrugged when she asked him that had been all about. Once she came upon her classroom, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Well, this is me. Are you gonna be able to find your way back? 'Cause we did turn down a few hallways back there," Kagome mentioned in concern.

"Naw, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm sure Miroku will be able to find me once I jump off the second floor to my death when I give up," he joked, gaining a laugh out of her.

"Okay, then. So, I'll see you and Miroku later then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Oh, here's my phone number so you can call me when you and Sango are on your way to the subway. I'll be at my apartment with Miroku since I live two blocks from that subway station," he said as he grabbed a pen and wrote the number on her hand, just as she had done the night before.

Kagome smiled and read the number. "Thanks. I'll call ya later, then. Bye, Inu," Kagome said as she turned and stepped through the classroom door. Inuyasha stood there and watched her grab her seat for a moment, and then headed back to the main hallway.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked side by side down the hall towards her class. When they reached her destination, she turned to him and glanced over her shoulder as she said, "This is me." 

"Well then, would it be okay to walk you to your class after lunch on Fridays? I have nothing better to do," Miroku shrugged.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. I guess if you want to," Sango shrugged and glanced over her shoulder again, playing the shy and coy card.

"Great. I'll see you in a couple hours, okay?" Miroku said with a wink as he turned to head back to the main hall. Sango stood outside the door and watched him walk off nonchalantly. Once he had turned the corner, she turned and headed for her desk.

When Miroku entered the main hall, he heard whistling coming from the opposite direction. He watched the hallway 'til he saw Inuyasha casually turn the corner, whistling and his hands in his pockets. "So, something good happen on your end?" Miroku asked with a wink.

"What makes ya think that?" Inuyasha broke his calm demeanor just long enough to ask.

"Well, you look like you've got everything all figured out with Kagome, huh?" Miroku insinuated due to his demeanor.

"Not really, but I did give her my phone number to get a hold of us, since we'll be hanging out by me the rest of the afternoon," Inuyasha mentioned.

"Why by you? What about your mom? Won't we bother her?" Miroku asked out of concern.

"Well, I figured I live just a couple of blocks from the station they plan to go to, and I need to get my equipment from the apartment anyways. I'm not about to cart all that around everywhere, ya know. Mom won't mind. Plus, it's been a while since she's seen you, hasn't it?" Inuyasha explained as he looked over to his friend.

"True. I was gonna say we could hang out here, meet them at their dorm room and then we could take a walk to your place. They'd get to meet your mom and then we'd go by the subway station after that. 'Cause I'm sure Kagome would like to see where ya live, right?" Miroku mentioned.

"Well, that's for after Sango is dropped off. You, I don't know what you'll be doing, but I plan to hopefully get her to follow me home so we can do some songwriting together," Inuyasha explained.

"Songwriting? What do you mean? Is she a composer?" Miroku asked.

"No. She's a lyricist. The first time I met her was at that same subway station. She wrote lyrics to my music, without me asking her. You should see her, she's amazing! You'll see it when we get to the station," Inuyasha pointed out as they finally made it out of the building where the girl's classes were.

Inuyasha and Miroku chatted about the girls on the way to the apartment. When they arrived at the apartment, they right away shrugged off their shoes and stepped in to greet Inuyasha's mother. She was very happy and surprised to see Miroku. It had been a long time since she'd seen him.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Miroku," Inuyasha's mother said aloud as he bent down to give her a hug.

"I know, it has been too long, hasn't it Mrs. B," Miroku said in regards to her being known as Mrs. Beautiful to him since he was a kid. To him, she was his first love, even before puberty. Mainly a crush. Inuyasha would never forget how he wrote her an anonymous love letter and left it on the welcome mat, hoping no one would figure it out. Inuyasha, however, could never forget the terrible handwriting he adorned proudly. Inuyasha threatened to beat him up if he ever did that again, but his mother figured it was the cutest thing that he found her attractive.

"You still call her that, huh? Ya know she has a name, right?" Inuyasha joked.

"Yeah, she's never complained. Right Mrs. B?" Miroku said with a wink. She just giggled and her cheeks went a shade pinker.

"You flatter me, being so old and ill, Miroku," she said with a smile. They both chuckled and giggled while Inuyasha just tossed it over his shoulder as he left the room with a sigh.

"I know a beauty when I see one, and yours will never fade. Even long after your passing, Mrs. B," Miroku replied as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She once again giggled and decided to ask him to sit and chat with her since there was much catching up to do.

Inuyasha just sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on to MTV once again. Miroku finally returned from talking with his mother after about a half hour. Inuyasha had been just sitting there enjoying the newest vids and the new music that he hadn't really noticed how much time had passed. Miroku joined him on the couch as they both enjoyed some of the hot chicks dancing around on the screen in tight little outfits that left little to the imagination.

Once about an hour had passed, the phone rang. Inuyasha right away picked up the cordless receiver and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Inu?" the voice said over the line.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly as he leaned back and smiled.

"It's Kagome. Sango and I are finished with our classes, but we need to go back to our dorm room to grab her things for the weekend," Kagome explained.

"Will you need help carrying anything?" Inuyasha asked politely.

"No. She generally just takes a duffle bag and her pillow," Kagome mentioned.

"Oh. Well, ya wanna meet us here at my apartment building? It's on the way," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh. Well, maybe it'll be just a bit easier to meet you at the station. I don't wanna get lost or anything," She explained innocently.

"Okay. Miroku and I will meet ya there then," Inuyasha responded. He agreed to a couple other things and then said his goodbye and pressed the talk button to end the conversation. "Well, looks like we'd might as well get down there now, so we're all set-up for the girls when they get there," Inuyasha said to Miroku as he stood and started off towards his bedroom where he kept his equipment.

Ten minutes later, the boys headed off towards the station. As the girls had just left the college grounds, the guys arrived at the station and began setting up the equipment and Inuyasha had started tuning his guitar, with Miroku on the look out for the girls. When they started towards the steps, Miroku motioned for Inuyasha to start revving on his frets. The girls got a show as they waited for the next train, which was about a ten-minute wait. Miroku was amazed with what he saw Kagome doing, and how she just stood a few feet from Inuyasha and sang her heart out. Inuyasha was right, she did have plenty of talent to be able to come up with lyrics, and the melody from just his guitar revs.

Sango ran and hugged Kagome and shouted her goodbyes to Inuyasha and Miroku when her train pulled up. Inuyasha revved a bit louder to send her off as the train went speeding away down the tracks and out of sight. Inuyasha continued to rev on after the train disappeared and people began to file out of the subway station from the train. Kagome became a bit more adventurous as she decided to stand next to Inuyasha and sing, as if she was part of the act. As people passed on by from the train and on their way home from work, they stopped and listened for a bit to the duo performing for them. One thing Inuyasha noticed, was having her there with him helped him to gain listeners as well as praise and money towards his college fund.

The two hours passed, and they revved and sang up a storm as the two performers connected and enjoyed their time together. Once it came time for him to stop the performance, people had crowded around them, and clapped. They begged for more, even willed to pay more if they continued, but Inuyasha replied that he'd take what they had given which was more than his normal rate already. They even asked him why he was doing the street performing when he could go professional. He told them it was to pay for his college fund, and was promised by a few that they'd be sure to help him every day. Inuyasha hadn't smiled as widely as he did that day in years. He had never seen himself as successful as he had that afternoon, having Kagome near.

As the three of them walked back to the apartment, Miroku helped Inuyasha haul his equipment up the stairs and up to the door. That was when he decided he'd get back to his dorm to get some homework done. Inuyasha knew what he was insinuating, but decided not to make a big deal of it since he'd get the chance to talk to Kagome about her possibly becoming his partner. As Inuyasha unlocked the door and let her in, he grabbed his amp and set it down just inside the apartment.

Kagome had left her shoes at the entrance as she then took a seat on the couch and waited for him to join her. The apartment was clean, and quiet. His mother was nowhere in sight, and it almost seemed like he lived alone. Least until he started carting his equipment into his room and said hello to his mother as he passed her room across the hall. Kagome decided to stay right where she was in politeness. Once Inuyasha returned from his bedroom, he gestured for her to join him. She got up from the couch and stepped up to his side as he gestured towards his mother's room. Kagome turned and looked into the room, seeing his mother sitting upon her neat bed, and the oxygen tank sitting beside it as it dispensed oxygen into her nose through a tube.

The woman said hello as she gestured for Kagome to come closer. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, as she then obliged the woman. She right away grabbed Kagome's hands to pull her closer insinuating that there was no reason to be shy.

"My, aren't you quite the beauty. So you're the young woman my Inu mentioned. The lyricist?" The woman mentioned.

Kagome once again turned to glance at Inuyasha to see him smiling and leaning against the doorframe. She turned back to the woman and replied, "Yes I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome. Beautiful name. I'm sure Inu hasn't told you mine. I am his mother, Izayoi," the woman bowed her head, as Kagome did the same out of respect.

"No, he hasn't mentioned your name, but I'm glad to know it. He has mentioned you," Kagome mentioned as the woman continued to keep hold of Kagome's hands.

"Well, then. I'm glad I got the chance to get acquainted with you properly," Izayoi said as she bowed her head once again, prompting Kagome to do the same.

"Yes, and thank you for allowing me into your humble home, Izayoi," Kagome said as she bowed once more.

"Ma? Would it bother you if I played my guitar in my room for a while?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Oh, sure son. You know how I love to hear you play. Go ahead, entertain your guest," Izayoi suggested, and Inuyasha stepped forward.

Kagome looked his way when he grabbed her hands from his mothers and led her from the bedroom. He let go of her left hand and kept hold of her right as he led her to his bedroom where he kept all his belongings. Kagome felt a bit nervous, never being in that type of situation before. He led her to the bed and she sat down. Once he had asked her if she needed anything such as drinks or snacks, she nodded and asked for a drink. He winked as he stepped out and off to the kitchen to get her what she had asked for. Kagome took those few moments to eye his bedroom. He had posters all over the walls of various bands and the like. He had pictures of fret diagrams, and guitars on his desk and a stack of books with music in them.

She eyed where his guitars sat on their stands. Next to them was a board with different boxes on them that had wires leading to somewhere she had no clue about. For the most part, his room was clean. He looked to be a bit of a neat freak, save for his desk filled to the brim with music. But, with being a musician that was something, she'd expect. His bed was a queen size waterbed, and it rested off to one side of his room, giving enough space to house his equipment along the wall with the door.

She sat still and quiet as he stepped through the door, kicking it closed. Kagome was shocked by the gesture, and her cheeks went a bit pink again, as chills ran up her spine and she gained a case of goose bumps. She watched him nonchalantly hand her the drink and set about hooking up his various pieces of equipment. Once he had his guitar all set up and rested against his hip, he eyed her to see if she was okay. He noticed she hadn't even opened her drink.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh! No. I'm just wondering. Why did you close the door?" Kagome asked as she pointed at it.

Inuyasha followed her finger's direction and then eyed her as he replied with, "To muffle the sound." He then gained a silent 'Oh' from Kagome as she then opened her pop and took a swig. He then asked, "I have a question. Seeing as to how great it went today at the station, I was wondering if you'd like to join me. I mean, you're so talented and I enjoy the words you come up with. Would you want to?"

The question formed a surprised look on Kagome's face for a moment. She had never been asked that before. "Well, I didn't expect this, but it is something I've always dreamt about. Being involved in a band, ya know? Will there be more joining us?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I don't know that many musicians, but some might want to offer their talents if they see us. Least that's what I'm hoping for," Inuyasha said as he shrugged and opened his own pop.

"Well, I enjoy your music a lot, and it moves me to do things easily that would have taken tons of work to achieve. I would love to, but I'm not sure how well our schedules will work," Kagome pointed out.

"So you will then? Or at least give it a go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, why not," Kagome shrugged with a smile as she set her pop down on his bedside table and opened her bag for a pen and paper. Inuyasha saw what she was going for and decided to ready himself to begin playing another of his songs she hadn't heard before when she was ready. Once she looked up to him and gave him a wink, he set his fingers on the strings and began to strum a slow and mellow tune.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the tune and the feel of the music. It reminded her of the type of music known as alternative, but sweet. She swayed as she caught on to his heart and began to jot down what came to her mind. Once she caught on to the chorus, she then sang it out and began to sing as she wrote. Since the song was one Inuyasha knew ultimately by heart, he watched her as he played. Seeing her work so fluently brought a smile to his face, along with a tinge of pink to his cheeks at the images running through his head. He couldn't get over how her voice made him feel. How her words accented exactly what went through his heart when he originally wrote the piece. She could read his heart through his music. She truly was special.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked to him as he played the instrumental part. He watched her with a look she didn't understand. His eyes watched her intensely, and he seemed as if he was playing it only for her. It seemed as if he was giving her his heart as he played. He was an open book while he played. She sat and listened and watched his eyes the rest of the song, relaxing on the lyrics. She read his heart and felt the pain, the loss, and the hardship. He was playing his life for her. His every being.

She gasped as tears began to fall. She stood before him and sang out the chorus as it came and stepped ever so much closer as the chorus came to a close. They locked eyes as she sang his heart to him. His eyes remained trained on hers as he strummed the last couple of chords. When his fingers let go of the last chord, they heard a sound from behind the door. His mother was clapping from her room. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes left each other's as they realized they were being applauded. That was when they both looked to each other and realized the close proximity between them. Kagome blushed intensely as she then stepped back towards the table and grabbed her pop for a cool swig to get her mind off the previous situation.

Inuyasha had let go of his guitar and scratched the back of his head as he let out, "Um, sorry about that."

"About what?" Kagome asked as she turned and sat down upon the waterbed, losing her balance and tipping backwards. She let out a slight yelp as her drink spilled on her shirt and the bed.

Inuyasha set his guitar down quickly and helped her back up to the ledge where she could steady herself. He took the drink from her hand and left the room to grab a towel to wipe up the sticky mess. When he returned, he knelt before her and started to wipe the drink from her shirt when he realized what he was doing. He apologized, stopped and dropped the towel in her lap as he got up and stepped out to grab another towel. Kagome didn't take it to heart what he was just doing, since she knew he just wanted to help. She then continued to wipe the drink from her clothes as he returned with another towel and wiped at the spots on his bedding.

"Well, that was interesting," Kagome sighed as she cleared her throat and handed the dirty towel to him.

"Don't worry. I take it this is your first time sitting on a water bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've never slept in one either. Sorry about the mess," Kagome apologized.

"Oh no, it's all right. So, you like that song?" He asked as he tossed the towels into his hamper.

"Yeah. It's a very deep and emotional song. Tell me, what was going through your mind when you came up with it?" Kagome inquired. He stepped a bit closer, picked up her note pad and pointed to the lyrics. "Exactly what you came up with," he replied.

"You're kidding," Kagome threw at him in shock.

"No. Seriously, you read me like a book," he replied as he handed her the note pad.

"Wow. What about the other songs?"

"The same. You know my heart, Kagome. I don't know any other way to explain it," he said as he sat down on the bed beside her and eyed the wall before them. "I don't think anyone has ever understood me like you obviously do."

"What do you think this could mean?" Kagome asked as she looked to him from the side.

"I don't know," he replied as he turned to look at her. They locked eyes and felt shivers run up both spines as they slowly began to move in a bit closer when they heard from his mother's room, "You gonna play some more?" They pulled away and took deep breathes as Inuyasha cleared his throat and replied with, "If you want us to, right Kagome?" Kagome nodded and they continued to play and create lyrics the rest of the evening.

Once it came time for Kagome to get back to the empty dorm room, Inuyasha offered to walk her back. As they walked back to the college, they talked about his mother and how cool the evening was. Kagome had never had a true relationship with a boy, and felt nervous the whole walk back.

'He's probably gonna kiss me. Should I let him? I mean, I bet he'd be good at it, but then again…he would be my first', Kagome thought to herself as they neared the college grounds. He tried to focus on the music more than anything else.

What Inuyasha didn't want her to know was that he too was nervous. Since he hadn't been in a relationship with anyone since Kikyo, he definitely felt awkward at walking her home. He didn't want to rush things, but yet he felt a pull to her that he couldn't deny existed. He looked off to the flowers and the trees. He wondered if she would want to sit on that same bench like the night before, but thought she might be tired. That was when she surprised him and stepped towards the bench and sat far enough in for him to sit beside her.

"Inu, tonight's been really fun and cool. I wonder about something," she threw out. "Do you think we might have something here? You think we might be able to find success in what we've found?"

"Maybe. We did gain quite a gathering, didn't we?" He pointed out.

"Yes, we sure did, and it felt great. I think I became a different person once they began to cheer us on. It was as if we've been performing together for years."

"Yes, I felt that too. Kagome, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to her.

"If you're thinking that we were destined to meet because of our talents, then yes," she replied with a smile, but a look of shock in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"It's just so sudden, and even though we've only just met, I feel like I've known you for forever," Kagome said to him.

"So do I," he replied, once again eyes locked with hers. As they began to move closer slowly, their breaths hitched in their throats as their lips met softly. They both reacted to the contact as their lips moved together and soon after locked intensely as they embraced and tasted each other, breaths becoming heavy as they expressed an unknown passion. They kissed for a few more minutes 'til they both needed to come up for air. As they both pulled away, they eyed each other in shock. Neither one of them could explain what they felt in the kiss they had just shared. They just felt their hearts connect. Their souls vie for each other.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She tried to speak, but her voice only released spurts of her beautiful voice. Inuyasha licked his lips as he tried to decide what to say or do next. He began to inwardly panic with the indecision he was experiencing. He wanted to do nothing but continue to kiss her and feel her body against his. Though, he knew in the deep bowels of his heart, she would want him to stop. He knew he'd lose control if he continued.

"Kagome…I…Um…" Inuyasha stumbled and stammered as he seemed to become nervous.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed as she leaned forward, capturing his lips again. He was surprised she wanted more. He tried to contain himself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hand in his hair. She held his face to hers as she turned a bit more towards him. He pulled her as close as he could without hurting her legs. They just continued to kiss and taste each other as the bell tower rang out the late hour, startling them. Inuyasha let go, and Kagome lost her balance as she almost fell from the bench before he reached out and caught her just in time. He held her in his arms as if he was dipping her during a dance. He leaned down and captured her lips once more for a short and passionate kiss as he then lifted her back to the bench. Once the kiss ended, they embraced tightly and asked each other if what they had just done was real or a dream they both were having at the same time.

He decided that since he had kept her awake long enough, he helped her up from the bench and held her hands as he asked, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Call me," she replied with a smile, "good night, Inuyasha."

He nodded and replied, "Good night, Kagome," as he kissed her cheek and turned to walk back home. As she watched him walk away, he periodically looked over his shoulder to see her still smiling after him until he was out of sight. Once she could no longer see him, she put her hand over her heart and stumbled into the building to catch her heart. She had never been through anything that powerful or passionate before. The way he reacted, it had been the same for him. She laughed and began to turn circles in the open area just before the door as her heart once again rejoiced at finding what she had always hoped for deep down inside. Not only a sense of direction, but the perfect guy to go along with it. Her life had never felt so good as it did that moment as she allowed her heart to take flight as her new love walked home with her heart.

* * *

Wow! That was an awesome chapter to write. I felt so much just seeing their actions and I think I even heard a bit of the music they heard. Weird, but awesome. Yes, this chappy was a bit longer than usual, but I'm hoping that helps to satisfy the long wait I put you all through. Well, 'til next time. And once again, I thank you all so very much for your reviews and comments. Ja ne! 


	4. Love, or Loss?

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Hey, everyone. I know it's been a bit since I wrote another chapter for this baby, and I was inspired to write this chapter a bit earlier than usual due to some poetry I came across which I wrote recently. Yes, I wrote a lyric earlier this year, which reflects certain feelings related to certain personal circumstances. These words belong to me, and I am proud to say they will appear as song lyrics written by Kagome as she listens to Inu play. So, enjoy not only the pictures I will paint in this chapter, but also my talent in lyric writing. Lyrics and poetry in italics.

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Media Miner. Org:

Silver Angeliss: Thank you very much for your comment, and I also thank you most of all for pointing out the grammatical errors I made…That helped me a lot (wink)

Ms. Shay: Wow! I am really happy this is your fave fic! Thank you so much! I also apologize that this chappy took so long to be posted, but I hope it was worth the wait…It was, right?

Little Tennyo: Hey, bud! I'm glad to see you're reading my schtuff, and yes, it is only in the beginning stages, but I will continue to write, and in no time, there will be plenty to read. I'm glad you hold this fic so highly, and I try hard to make mine completely original. I'm just having fun making everyone happy, and I'm glad you're one of those people, bud. Thanks again for the encouragement and the big kiss! Love ya! (Smooch)

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Thanks bud! (Glomps you)

remix-69er: Yes, that is a unique relationship Miroku holds with Inuyasha's mother. And I definitely loved when Inuyasha walked Kagome home and how she acted after he ran off. So sweet! And you had better believe I will continue this bohemian tale (wink) especially with encouragement from you (wide smile).

obsessed-fangirl-mimi: Red eyes, huh? Hmm…now, that would definitely be interesting. I've always been more partial to blue eyes, especially if they shine like turquoise in the sunlight (sigh) anyways, thanks for the comment!

Demon Darkchild: LOL! Thanks for the grade, teacher (smiles widely).

mili: Thank ya very much, and I'm glad you are also enjoying Unaware. I'm sorry it took a bit longer to update this one though. Hopefully I can get my schedule back together so that won't happen anymore. I don't like to make my readers wait.

evilinupunk: Thank you! Which ones have you read? Also, what you said was fine. If my fiction has hooked you to the point where your head hits the keyboard, then I know I have done well. I just hope you don't push it to the point where you can't see after a while…people get hurt that way…

heymary: Wow! Thank you so much! Funny thing is I didn't expect this fic to get this kind of report, but wow! Thank you very much, especially if you hold it that highly (smiles wider than the Colorado River).

And now on with the chappy!

**Chapter 4: Love, or Loss?**

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten together quite a bit since they had met a few weeks ago. They felt the need to see each other every day, whether they wrote music together or not. Kagome had been inspired to the hilt by Inuyasha's music from the heart to the point where she wasn't sure if her brain would function later for regular homework.

They got together whenever it was convenient for them, and hung out every now and then with Sango and Miroku. They went to the movies, and spent time under the stars in the gardens, their favorite date spot. Kagome had also been around for Izayoi, least 'til she hired the live-in polish nurse. Izayoi's condition was worsening quickly, making it harder for him to concentrate, or even feel inspired.

Kagome noticed it mainly in his music. At first, his music was either light hearted, or comforting to the soul and reflected love and happiness. Nowadays, his music was filled with frustration, sadness, fear and grief. Kagome tried as best as she could to stay positive while he played, but no matter what she did, or how hard she tried, the lyrics reflected his heart's emotions. Inuyasha couldn't help but play to release those emotions, and apologized quite a few times to Kagome afterwards. Especially when she'd shed a tear over the lyrics. Whether he was upset, angry or sad, they still got together. They comforted each other through the whiles of his heart-felt music.

Inuyasha's mother even noticed the change in the music. She often ended up crying silently in her room as he played for Kagome. She only hoped he would survive after her passing. Especially with Kagome at his side. Since Kagome had been coming over almost every day, Izayoi had felt much better about her son's future and direction. For a long time, before it became bleak, she worried about where he'd go from here. Now she knew. The sky's the limit with that girl by his side. Not even she had known a girl could exist who could read his heart like a book. To Izayoi, Kagome was a gift from the heavens for her son alone.

As Kagome and Inuyasha shared their hearts through music and intertwined their souls in ways no one else could, Kagome shed tears and wrote with her hand how she saw his heart. He shed tears as he strummed, and tried to purge the pain his soul held from his body. His mother was all he had up 'til Kagome came along, and he knew she'd never leave him, not with the bond they'd formed. He just didn't know how to deal with the future loss of someone who was his life's purpose for so long.

As he played, Kagome's pen glided across the page, upon the lines, leaving curves of emotion. As he played something just a bit different to try to get away from his sorrow and pain, he came upon another emotion, one of fear over something else, which stunned Kagome. It was about his fear of what life with just a relationship would be like, especially if betrayal were involved. Kagome, all the while wondered if he was testing her heart to see her reaction, but she was a slave to his emotions and automatically wrote them down, tears falling all the while.

_Here we are, once again. Back where we began._

_We were frowned upon, and we were proven wrong._

_What went wrong? Why couldn't we be strong?_

_I really don't know what to show, _

_For we fell into deep snow._

_Above us, around us, time continues to flow._

_We try. We cry. We sit alone. I feel so alone._

Inuyasha began to jam harder and his body moved with his strums in rhythmic formation. His head bowed, hiding his contorted face. The strings reverberated heavily, like the weight on his heart bearing down on the tones he struck as he jammed harshly.

_Why does it have to end up this way?_

_What would you like me to say?_

Kagome stood and began to step towards him as she let the emotions take over in her voice. She felt his emotions flow through her heart and gravitate her soul.

_Tell me how you feel._

_Tell me what is real._

_Tell me you hate me._

_Tell me you love me._

_Tell me I annoy you._

_Tell me, I employ you!_

_Tell me…About me…_

_What do you see?_

Inuyasha's eyes reverted to hers as she sang that last line. His gaze was one of shock and surprise. It was as if she was singing the words he had asked himself quite often. He didn't completely know himself, let alone how Kagome sees him. He wanted to know how she sees him, how she feels about him, if he annoys her, if this was real. If she was real.

_What is it you want out of life?_

_Why am I living this life?_

_Your life? I'm too kind._

_My needs aren't met._

_Why must you say not to fret?_

_You don't know me._

_You don't understand me. Admit it!_

His eyes strayed from hers and turned down to his frets and strings as he struck them out of sheer frustration. How his innermost secrets were being read completely! He didn't know what to think, what to say. He wondered if she was a mind reader, or a psychic. He'd get to the bottom of it, but then again…He wants her to know…At least a small part of him does.

_I am in the middle, like some kind of riddle._

_I am lost amongst the fray, like a needle in hay._

_You search for me, but only see from a distance._

_You can't understand my heart, and you never will._

_Stop insisting you do, when my heart, you can never fill._

She turned from him when he started the chorus once again. She had the words memorized in her heart. His pain, his questioning. She sang them out as if they were her own questions. He strummed as hard as his heart allowed, figuring he'd need a new pic afterwards. The voice bellowed from the closed room across the hall and into the ears of his mother, causing her to cry loudly. She knew what this was all about. Him questioning Kagome and himself.

_I have listened enough._

_Why must it be this rough?_

_I know I can survive,_

_But will you come out alive?_

_I have no worries._

_I can move on, baby._

Inuyasha's gaze shot to hers, seeing she had turned his way. They both had calmed down their hearts and they connected as she calmed his strums with her words and his emotions.

_Why does it have to end up this way?_

_What would you like me to say?_

The chorus came up again, and the strumming gained momentum and heft as she sang out his emotions once again, causing the two of them to turn from each other in pain. The riffs remained rough as she turned his way and caught his eye with the next verse.

_Admit it! You can't do it!_

_You don't know me, and you never will._

_So please, let me go and live in free will._

_Let go of the bond I hold you in._

_Be free, be you and help those who can't help you._

The riffs calmed down some. Mimicking the beginning of the song as she sang the last few words coming from his heart.

_No matter what you do, I lose._

_Now I see what they see._

_I'm a fool, to be with you._

As he strummed the last chords, Kagome stood before him watching his last movements intensely. Once he had held one position, he let the last chord ring out, and dropped his hands as his eyes rose to meet hers. They both stood in thickened silence. Neither one knowing what to say next. His heart was laid out upon her notebook paper, and on the cassette tape they recorded. Their eyes met; both sets red from tears. Both sniffled and rubbed their noses with their hands. Their cheeks were wet with streams of tears, droplets formed on their shirts.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…Is that really how you feel about us? Or is this a fear you have?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels as if I wanted to ask you a lot of things," he said as he slipped the guitar strap over his head and sat his guitar upon its stand beside him.

Kagome turned from him and sat upon the bed. She eyed him with a smile and patted the mattress and he sat down beside her. She reached her hand over and rested it upon his right thigh. He turned and looked at her from the side. She looked to be depressed.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked in apology.

"No. It's all right. If you don't let all this out, it will eat away at you. Believe me, I should know," Kagome mentioned.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Sango and what she's been through. I've been by her side for a long time, and I've seen what keeping pent up emotions inside can do to a person. She changed dramatically because of it. She's still recovering," Kagome explained as she turned to face him, "Inuyasha, feel free to ask me anything, and to tell me anything you feel. I love you, and I wanna be here for you."

"I am very worried. I've never known what it's like to live on my own, without something to consider reasoning, other than just my own life. I've taken so much care of my mother, and based my decisions around her health for so long…"

"You're afraid to just live for you," Kagome interrupted and his voice caught in his throat.

"Yes. Kagome, I'm not ready to be alone," he said.

"I know. I try everyday to live independently for that reason. Don't worry, Inuyasha. Change is good for you. It'll give you a chance to see what you're truly capable of. And you know I'll be here for you. And not only that, but you have Miroku too," Kagome pointed out as she leant towards him. He leaned in with her and their lips met. In their kiss, he released another emotion entirely different. Love. Needy love. They ended up embracing tightly, each struggling to feel as if they are a part of the other. The bed moved under them, causing them to fall off to the side and embrace each other as they kissed upon the bed.

Kagome lost her mind to his kisses and emotions as his hands touched her arms, and her waist. His hands couldn't stay still as he felt the desire to touch her bare skin. He ran his hands up her sleeves, reveling in the soft touch of her skin. She reached under his shirt and touched his muscular back. She felt the need to dig her nails into the soft taught skin above his hard muscular frame. As his tongue delved deep, she ran her hands up his back to his shoulders. Once they found themselves in a questionable position, Inuyasha lying atop of her, he pulled his lips from hers and they both panted and stared into each other's eyes in need.

"Inuyasha…We've known each other for only a month, but…I feel as if we were meant to meet, like our hearts are a perfect match. A part of each other," Kagome said between pants.

"Yes. I feel the same about you. I…I have something I need to tell you," he began as he swallowed long and hard, "I want you in my life. I have come to need you. More than anything, and in many ways. But, why would I feel this way after only knowing you for about a month? I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not, baby. You feel very real to me, all of you. I can't explain it, but I need you too, Inuyasha," Kagome replied as she reached her hand up and touched his cheek. His eyes closed tightly as he pulled her small frame into his and held her tightly. He rested his nose and cheek into her hair and inhaled the sweet lavender scent. They embraced for a while in the enclosed room and fell for each other silently as they embraced tightly and possessively upon the waterbed.

'She's not afraid? She wants to know me completely. Wow…I never thought she and I would last. I figured she'd walk away once she learned of my situation with my mother. But, she wants to help me,' Inuyasha thought in his mind as he held her and tears rubbed off into her beautiful black hair.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had planned to meet after Sango had arrived back from home. She thought about him the whole weekend she was gone. She had only known him for a few weeks, and he had been a gentleman the whole time. She had talked to Inuyasha about him, and heard the good and bad points on his behaviors and personality. Inuyasha assured her that he was just a guy who enjoys life, but most of all, loves to love another. 

Sango came to trust and like Inuyasha within the short period of time since she first saw him in that subway station. She could tell he was good for Kagome. Kagome had gained more of a life since they met. Sango knew Kagome to only concentrate on her studies and her classes. Not even the cutest boys had distracted her enough to forget even her homework assignments.

But, once Inuyasha came along, Kagome's creativity shot through the roof. Sure, Kagome had always been creative with everything she did, but to be able to do what she's been doing with Inuyasha was a miracle. Sango had no idea she possessed such a talent. Sango had no idea she was a songwriter at heart. Something extraordinary was happening between those two, and Sango wanted to be supportive of her friend.

As far as her own life was concerned, she felt she had been through hell. She wanted to become a forensic scientist because it was always something she was interested in. Finding out why and how people were murdered and how to kill someone effectively through the eyes of a warped mind. Not that she ever wanted to kill anyone; it was just a fascinating subject. Not only was she studying science and forensics, but with her wanting to mainly become a detective with scientific skills behind her, but she also studied psychology within the menagerie of classes in her schedule.

Miroku became an interesting individual in her eyes. The way he'd act around others and the things he'd say were interesting. He wasn't the typical male, which she learned from talking with Inuyasha. That evening, he was to take her to a movie. She saw they all had greeted her at the subway in the morning and she saw Inuyasha and Kagome had clicked and hit it off.

What made Sango happy was to see Kagome so engrossed in her time with someone other than herself. Kagome had dated other guys, but none of them could hold her interest as long as Inuyasha has. Most guys just wanted to be seen with her, or were nothing she sought. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had proved to be the perfect match for Kagome in many ways. He was kind, sweet, and handsome in his own way, and his talent mixed well with hers.

Inuyasha had become all Kagome talked about. Sango had even found herself telling Kagome to write her thoughts down in her journal rather than tell her about everything they did on their dates. Sango was happy for her, but she wasn't nosey by any means. Sango was more of a loner when it came to life, with Kagome being just enough as far as friends were concerned. She wasn't one for crowds, and she was more of a one on one person. That was one of the reasons why Sango was happy about Kagome and Inuyasha hitting it off so well.

When it came to Miroku, she began to enjoy his company. His studies lie in religion and philosophy. He was quite knowledgeable. He had many interesting stories to tell, with his family being very religious as well. He came from a long line of monks starting from ancient times. He had invited her to his home out in the country. His uncle, whom raised him, lives in a shrine in the outskirts of town.

Just to see the amount of history at the shrine was interesting enough for Sango to want to know stories regarding his ancestors. He had many stories to tell, including one that involved a curse broken by an ancestor who held the same name as his. He even took her into the storage room where all the artifacts were kept from his ancestor, the first Miroku who was a true monk during the warring states era. He showed her the staff he carried, his robes and the gauntlet he wore on his right hand which made it easy to keep the prayer beads over his wrist to seal the curse in his right hand.

Sango was overwhelmed by all the tradition and historical information Miroku told her. She had a great time with him that day a week ago and realized how deep a man he is. To not even know things of that nature actually existed amazed her. Until he showed her the proof of his ancestor's belongings, she considered stories about demons and curses to be taboo and falsified. But, Miroku opened her eyes to the impossible, and she wanted to learn more.

As she got ready, she enjoyed the fact that she was alone in the dorm so she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome distracting her. Kagome had said she was going to stay by Inuyasha's place for most of the evening since she had not received any projects from her class.

As Sango finished putting on her eyeliner and started putting on her mascara, she heard a knock on her door. She finished her mascara and tossed it off to the side as she bolted up to the door and opened it. Miroku stood before her with a single red rose in his hand. Sango blushed and accepted the rose bashfully. Sure, she seemed tough most of the time, but she was shy and modest when it came to guys she liked.

She took the rose, grabbed a tall and slender vase as Miroku closed the door behind him and stepped up beside her as she filled it halfway with water. She then grabbed a pair of scissors, cut the bottom of the rose off and set it into the vase. She noticed there was a card attached to the stem amongst the leaves. She untied the string attaching it to the stem and opened the envelope. It contained sweet words of love. Words that made her smile and blush.

_You are a rare rose. _

_You bloom only for me._

_You shine redder than the rest. _

_Your petals are so delicate._

She turned to him only to see him eyeing her with a strange look in her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You like it? I wrote it just for you. I've never gone so far as to write poetry for a girl," Miroku said proudly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," Sango replied as she carried the rose and love note out to set them on her dresser. 'I hope Kagome doesn't read that note…talk about embarrassing,' Sango thought as she slipped the card back into the tiny envelope.

"Well, you ready?" Miroku asked as Sango turned and nodded as she then grabbed her purse and followed him out the door.

On their date, he treated Sango to a dinner and a movie. The movie was to be one of her choice, which surprised Sango. She figured he wouldn't want to see a chick flick or anything along those lines, but it turned out he was a romance buff. They saw a dramatic chick flick with sweet love scenes and the story was all about relationships and their complexities.

As far as Miroku's actions during the date, he only sought to hold her hand, or to put his arm around her shoulders. He was sensitive to her thoughts on what a date should be like, and he made sure there was no funny business. His eyes suggested otherwise. Sango began to wonder if he was trying to impress her and then he'd let his true colors fly at some point.

"Interesting movie you chose," Miroku said, out of the blue, as they walked through the garden outside the girl's dormitory.

"What did you think? I mean, I think I learned a few things from that movie and I'm curious as to what you got out of it," Sango asked curiously, putting his thoughts to the test.

"I think the writer knew a lot when it comes to relationships. I mean, I'm not sure about marriage, never being married myself, but as far as dating, the writer was dead on," Miroku said simply without having to think about his response.

"Wow. I know this is gonna sound weird, but I've never really dated before now," Sango threw out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Miroku said in surprise as he stopped beside the bench.

"No, I'm serious. I've never dated anyone. I'm mainly a loner, and the only person I've depended on other than my father or my brother for companionship is Kagome. I've always been too shy to accept dates from guys because I was too afraid of their intentions," Sango said as she sat down on the bench, her gaze trained on the flowers across from her.

"I noticed that when we first met. What caused you to open up to me?" Miroku asked as he took a seat beside her on the bench.

"I talked to Inuyasha and Kagome and they both had nothing but good things to say about you. I trust Kagome's opinion very highly and I've come to notice that Inuyasha is also a good judge of character," She replied as she turned her gaze to his, "and I see I was wrong from the very beginning."

Miroku smiled in relief. He had shown he wasn't just some lecherous jerk. He was glad he hadn't done anything wrong in the beginning. He knew then that she was the one he would continue to pursue. Ever since he had first seen her, no other girl could hold his interest.

"Sango. I have something important to tell you," Miroku said as her gaze continued on his eyes, "the thoughts you had about me in the beginning weren't far from the truth. I used to be a bit of a womanizer and was planning on dating every girl in the school at least once. But I have to admit, once you came into my sight, every other girl has become invisible to me."

"Wow. What did I do?" Sango asked as he grabbed hold of her hands and lifted them between them.

"Nothing. You didn't have to do anything, Sango. I don't quite understand why, but you have shown me that there possibly could be just one woman for me," Miroku stated.

"Could be just one? What do you mean? Were you thinking you were gonna have more than one wife or something?" Sango asked suspiciously.

Miroku let go of her hands and raised his before her, "Oh, no, no. Nothing like that. I just meant that falling in love with just one girl is possible," Miroku replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay. I was about to say…" Sango started as he lowered his hands and gazed into her eyes.

"So, would you like to join me for another evening out sometime?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I would," Sango answered with a nod and a smile.

Miroku sighed in relief, "then can I request just one thing from you before we part?"

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"May I kiss you?"

Sango blushed and her eyes left his gaze for a moment and went then back to his, "all right."

Miroku then leaned in slowly and closed his eyes as his lips met hers in a tender chaste kiss. Sango felt chills run up her spine and fan out through her arms, leaving goose bumps. Before she knew it, the kiss had gone to open mouth and they both began to breathe a bit heavier as they embraced each other. One thing Sango inwardly cheered about was that Miroku was a good kisser. She knew that moment that she would allow him to kiss her more from now on. When the kiss ended after a few minutes, they both eyed each other and remained in each other's arms.

"Miroku."

"Yes, Sango?"

"Did you know that was my first kiss?" Sango said with a blush on her cheeks.

"It was? I hope it was good for you then," Miroku said as he sat back and broke the embrace.

"Yes, it was. Thank you, Miroku," Sango said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek as she then left the bench and started towards the door into the dormitory.

"You're welcome, Sango. I'll see you tomorrow," Miroku responded as he got up and started off towards his dorm building across the garden.

When Sango arrived in her dorm room, she tossed her purse onto her desk and flopped onto her bed. She still felt a high from the kiss and she felt her heart soar. Her mind began to think impure thoughts about where the kiss could have gone, and what he would have done had they not stopped. She never knew what was so great about kissing, but after that experience, she finally understood a bit of why people were so affected by it.

The feel of being in his arms and the touch of his hands on her back was so comforting. She inwardly didn't want to leave his embrace. So warm and tender. She knew what her dreams would consist of the rest of the night as she changed quickly into her nightclothes and crawled under the covers.

* * *

After Kagome and Inuyasha finally got off the bed, they decided to check on his mother and then go out and get some food to eat. Izayoi was sleeping peacefully and she had enough oxygen in her tank. They went to the nearest fast food place and ordered food. As they sat and ate at the restaurant, they chatted about how well Sango and Miroku seemed to have been getting along. Inuyasha and Kagome felt a sense of accomplishment as far as helping Sango accept Miroku. 

Once they were finished eating, they returned to his apartment to gather Kagome's things and then he walked her back to the dormitory. It was late, but Kagome didn't really have to wake up early for any classes the next morning. They made out for a few minutes on the bench, then said goodnight and parted ways.

When Kagome arrived in the dorm, she noticed Sango had already beaten her home and was sound asleep. She turned on the soft light and got herself ready for bed, when she noticed something new on Sango's dresser. As Kagome pulled her tank top over her head, she stepped across the room to eye the beautiful rose. She leaned in for a sniff and smiled at the smell. That was when she noticed the tiny envelope beside the vase. She smiled and picked it up. The envelope was addressed to Sango. She toyed with the notion for a minute as to whether or not she should read it, but decided against it. She set the envelope down and eyed Sango. She noticed something odd. Sango was smiling.

Kagome stepped away from the dresser, silently struck a victory pose and sighed contently as she turned off the light and joined Sango in the land of post dating dreams.

* * *

Phew! Another chapter written. Wow, that was some beginning, wasn't it? Believe me, this fic tends to touch my very soul when I write about Inuyasha playing for Kagome. Can you believe I wrote that whole first part before Miroku and Sango came up in one hour? Yeah…I tell ya, I was exhausted after writing that scene. Talk about intense, and I love it when that happens. It's so funky! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, the poem Miroku wrote is also mine. I wrote it for my husband though, but since it doesn't mention anything as far as being for a man or woman, I figured Miroku could use it for Sango. If you want to see the true extended version of the poem, 'You Are a Rare Rose' the link to it is here: http/ www. deviantart. com / deviation / 11539443 / (Without the spaces, of course.) 

Well, 'til next time! Ja ne!


	5. Article

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Okay, now you can put your guns down and stop hunting me…I know it has been an unusually long time since I updated this wonderful fic. However, I can safely say that this will be the last time I have a long spell of time without any new chapters for either of my fics. Yes, I will most certainly be able to catch up and stay caught up! YAY! So, to end the long dry spell, I have an awesome chapter for you all! And thanks again for all the wonderful comments on this fic. They are greatly appreciated.

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

Ms. Shay: Great! I'm glad you're having a good time reading this fic of mine. Yes, it is cute that Kags can read Inu like a children's book. He's so open in this fic that it's really cool! As far as his mother is concerned, read on. That's the best response I can give ya as far as her condition. Sesshoumaru I'm not completely sure yet. If he decides to show himself, then he will. One thing I do know is that at this point Inuyasha does not know about him. So, we'll see how that ends up turning out, k?

rachainu: I have to say, your review is so detailed that you gave me the biggest smile I've had in a long time. I'm very glad you reviewed and that you like the story thus far. I'm sorry that you've had to wait like the others for this chappy to come out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As far as the characters and such, yes. It is refreshing to see them reacting to each other differently than how they did in the series. I guess you could say, as far as Inuyasha's concerned, that this is a 'what if' type of situation. What if it happened just a bit differently and he had the chance to be raised by his mother who loved him very much. How would he turn out? And Miroku, yes, he's not as much of a lecher as he was in the series. Sango, learning to trust is all due to Kagome and her trust in her opinions. But another thing I will point out, keep your eyes peeled for certain hints. You'll know what I mean. They will come in handy later on in the fic, k? (Wink).

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Thanks bud. And here it is. I can't wait to get the chance to read all your other work too!

remix-69er: Hey, and thank you very much. Yes, that lyric I wrote kinda caught my attention and I ended up in a writing frenzy. I tell ya, it's amazing when I can totally feel the characters emotions as I write. You should see me, I wrote up like about four pages worth in like an hour…Talk about amazing. This one didn't go as fast as that one, but I did pretty well on time I think. And yes, I don't normally write Sango and Miroku very often. I tend to focus mainly on Inu and Kags. I have surprised myself on that last chapter, and I think I'm having a good time with their characters. They aren't as important in this chapter, but there are a couple of cute moments between them. Thanks again!

heymary: Heh heh heh…Yeah…He plays one sly dog in this fic. He has certainly shocked me!

Demon Darkchild: YAY! Brownie points! I love brownie points! (Jumps up and down with excitement.)

Ryous-Crystal: Hey! Thanks for the vindication, bud! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, and I hope to not make ya wait too long this next time. Thanks for the prayers, they have most certainly helped, as you will see (wink).

wolf of raven: Thank you very much. Yes, the depths into their emotions and subconscious thoughts have been so deep it's almost like becoming them as I write their thoughts. As far as Sango and Miroku playing instruments, I'm not sure about that. I think they will mainly just be supportive characters for Inu and Kags. I think they do well in that role. And don't worry, I have plenty of interesting tricks up my sleeve for this baby, I assure you (wink).

evilinupunk: Thank you! I'm sorry to hear you'd been without internet for a while. I've been there and I refuse to live without the internet. Not only would I go through internet withdrawal, but I'd also end up making all of you wonderful readers wait for updates…which I hate to do. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Chapter 5: Article**

"All right, class. I have a new assignment for you. Due by the end of next week, I want you all to interview someone close to you who happens to have an interesting job, or knows someone who did something interesting for their career. You have two weeks, and I'd like to see them in newspaper or magazine form upon turn in. Thanks, and you're now dismissed."

Kagome's eyes shot open as she sat in her desk. 'Perfect!' she thought. Inuyasha's present occupation is less than anyone would ever expect. She could use him for her next project. As Kagome gathered her thoughts, she gathered her belongings and stood from her desk as the last student left the room. She thought about how she would set it up and the questions she'd ask him as she walked blindly down the hall into the main foyer.

Sango had no major assignments that week. She had been given a bit of a break and she was glad she could relax and hang out with Miroku without worries as far as time constraints. She had a relaxed smile on her face as she watched people walk her way with nervous looks on their faces. Then, she saw something unusual. She caught sight of Kagome bumping into other students while walking in a bit of a daze and talking to herself.

Sango smiled even wider. It seemed like Kagome was in some other world. Kinda made Sango curious. She increased her pace and caught up to her in the hall. She stopped right in front of Kagome and snapped her fingers to catch her attention. Kagome's eyes snapped to hers and she gasped. "Hey, you! What's wrong with you today? You look very distracted."

"Oh, nothing. I have a new assignment that couldn't be more perfect!" Kagome said with renewed strength and vigor. Sango stood aside as Kagome struck an odd pose with a strange look on her face, which implied the comment, 'Ooookay…'

That day was planned like any other day since the girls and guys met. The girls would meet the guys in the lunchroom and they'd eat lunch together and plan their dates and such. As they caught each other's eyes, the couples kissed in greeting and they grabbed their food in the lunch line. Inuyasha and Miroku had come to look forward to their lunches with the girls. That was the only time they all found to get together and kinda double date. Least to the guys, it felt like their lunches were daily dates. The girls saw it as just a nice breather from harsh classes to eat with their guys.

After they all grabbed their meals, Kagome decided that moment was as good as any. "Hey, Inuyasha, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as he spooned some veggies into his mouth.

"I have a new assignment due next week, and I was wondering if you could be my interviewee," Kagome asked politely.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up from his plate as he held his fork in his mouth. Miroku and Sango stopped chatting as well and looked to the couple beside them.

"Well? Would it be all right?" Kagome asked shyly.

Inuyasha pulled the fork from his mouth, closed his eyes and chewed silently for a moment to clear his mouth to respond. The rest of them began to feel nerves set in as Inuyasha sipped his pop and set it down beside his tray. Once he was ready to respond and he had thought it over, he came up with a question, "What would this interview be about?"

"Well, I'm supposed to interview someone with an unusual occupation, or someone who knows someone who has one. If you don't feel ready to do something like that, it's okay. I can always find someone else to interview," Kagome offered to make it sound as if she would accept a 'no' answer.

Miroku decided to speak up while Inuyasha thought about the opportunity with, "Well, if he decides not to, I have an ancestor you can write about. Only thing is, it'll take a bit of research along with it to make it sound good."

Kagome looked over his way and responded with, "Oh yeah? Who?"

"My ancestor, a monk named Miroku," he said proudly. Sango added with some interesting facts he had shared with her and Kagome sat for a moment and thought about the idea.

"Well, I don't see why I couldn't do that. Inuyasha, would that be too personal for you?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Well, yes and no. What would it be for? Will anyone else find out about it?" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm not sure, but a lot of the projects are read in front of the class by the student who wrote the article. Least that's what usually happens, unless it's a silent read," Kagome explained.

"Silent read?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Silent read is when the articles are placed online and the students read each other's articles online and write about which one they liked the most and review on it as well as critique it. The teacher doesn't give that option until the day it's turned in. That's so that students don't work harder on one project than all the others. They tend to put the same amount of effort into each one expecting all of them to be silent read assignments," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha's eyes turned to his half-empty plate in thought. 'Would it be all right if my talent was advertised to others? Would we gain more clientele that way?'

"Hmmm…Sounds interesting, Kagome. Inuyasha, this could be an interesting opportunity for you, bud," Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha on the shoulder, forcing him to come back to earth.

Inuyasha smacked his shoulder in return, "Don't do that! You startled me! I was thinking, numb nuts!" The girls laughed at their boyfriends and nudged each other's shoulders as they winked, "what was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, gaining shrugs from both of them.

"Well, how about it, Inu?" Sango asked as he gained his eye contact.

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on what questions you ask. I guess I could see it as an opportunity to get the word out about us and gain some more clientele," Inuyasha mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned his eyes from Sango to Kagome.

"Yeah, that's what I'd mainly be focusing on. I'd leave your mother out of it. That's too personal," Kagome said to assure him that she wouldn't reveal too much about him.

"I don't know. I think if you mention his mother's condition, they might feel the need to give charity for his cause," Miroku mentioned.

"Think about it, Miroku. Your intentions are good, but that's way too personal. It would be just as bad as mentioning that your ancestor was a total womanizer. Come to think of it, that's how I saw you to begin with, which I have to say was awfully strange," Sango mentioned as she scooped some pudding into her mouth.

"Well, you see he…"

"Don't even go there, Miroku," Sango interrupted as she held a hand up before his face. Kagome and Inuyasha giggled at how well those two were getting along.

"Sure, I'll do it," Inuyasha said contentedly as he grabbed hold of her hand across the table.

"Great! Thanks, Inu. I'll make it quick and painless. I won't have to ask you too many questions. It'll mainly be about how we make music together, and how you use the money you make for funding for college," Kagome explained, gaining a nod from Inuyasha as he continued to hold her hand and eat with the other.

Inuyasha and Kagome ate in silence as the other two argued and accused each other of various personality traits and behaviors. Yes, Sango and Miroku definitely knew too much about each other than one would normally figure after knowing each other for just a few weeks.

* * *

That evening, Kagome decided she would go back to her dorm and work on her interview questions before getting together with Inuyasha for a bit. Inuyasha went off to play that evening without Kagome as she worked on her project. It felt weird being out there alone since he met Kagome. That evening, he barely got enough to buy one meal. When he eyed his hat and what was left by the time his two hours was up, he realized how much he truly came to depend on Kagome. Not just for the funding he received while he played, but the fact that he almost didn't feel like playing since she was absent. 

As he carried his equipment home, he thought about the past month or so. How much had changed since he met Kagome. Not only was he affected by her, but so was his mother. She seemed to go downhill fast, but since Kagome's been around, she seemed to want to hold on as long as possible. He noticed a wider smile on her face whenever he brought Kagome by. As if her dreams and hopes were coming true. As he stumbled into the apartment with his equipment, he saw the polish nurse stepping from his mother's bedroom.

"Well, hello. She's doing well today, better than normal," The nurse said as she stepped past him and into the kitchen.

He carried his equipment into his room and then stepped across the hall into hers, "Hey, ma. How are ya feeling today?" he asked as he took a seat upon the side of her bed.

She smiled and raised her arms towards him. He leaned towards her for a hug and she patted his back with pride, "I'm feeling fine. How are my boy and his girl?"

"I'm good. Kagome's doing well also."

"You mean she didn't come with you?" his mother asked dejectedly.

"No, she has a project she's working on, but she'll be here tomorrow night. She's going to interview me for a project she has for her journalism class," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, yeah? What's it going to be about?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"About what I do. Ya know, being a street musician and what my reasons are. Don't worry; she said you wouldn't be mentioned in the article. She said that would be too personal," Inuyasha explained with assurance.

"Good. I'm glad to hear she needs your help. So, what is the project exactly?" Izayoi asked.

"About unusual occupations. I'm not sure I would call what I do as an occupation, but there are people out there who do this for a living, so I guess it is," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"What about Miroku and his ancestor?" Izayoi asked with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah. He mentioned his ancestor, but I'm not sure she's going to do an article on a lecherous monk from the feudal era," Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"Well, now. That would certainly make for an interesting article, now wouldn't it?" Izayoi mentioned.

"It would, but she's not really close with him, and plus I'm not sure he'd want other students to know about how his family was cursed and the like. They probably wouldn't believe it," Inuyasha said as he shook his head slightly.

"Well, ya never know. Times have changed, and spiritual insight is seen as an interesting subject in history now, instead of something to fear," Izayoi pointed out.

"True. It would certainly appeal to the history buffs, now wouldn't it?" Inuyasha asked as the two winked and chatted a bit longer before Inuyasha walked across the hall to grab his acoustic guitar to serenade his mother for the evening.

* * *

Kagome played her favorite music through her boom box as she sat at her desk and wrote down her ideas. Couple hours later, she retired to the bed, laying across it on her back and staring at the ceiling. Then, an hour later, she ended up sitting Indian style upon the bed with her notebook in her lap as she wrote down some more ideas. She began to get hungry after a while so she climbed off the bed and stepped to the fridge to see if there was something microwaveable she could eat. 

She found nothing of interest, and realized she'd be running on empty soon. She knew Miroku and Sango were out on a date, and she didn't feel like eating alone. She turned towards her desk and eyed the phone. She wondered whether or not she should call him. She wasn't really prepared enough for the interview yet, but her brain was beginning to feel like it was losing inspiration.

She decided to call him anyways. She padded across the room, sat upon her bed and grabbed the phone from her desk.

* * *

As Inuyasha was watching his nightly MTV shows, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He decided to set it to vibrate so that he wouldn't wake his mother or the polish nurse who had set up a twin size bed in his mother's room for emergencies. He muted the soft TV and flipped his phone open with, "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me."

"Wow, you're ready for me already?" he asked as he lounged back and set his socked feet upon the coffee table.

"No. Actually, I'm hungry and there's nothing in the dorm worth eating for a meal. I was wondering if you'd like to come by and have some take out with me?" Kagome offered.

"Sure, do you want me to pick it up on my way there?" he asked.

"I guess. I'm ordering from the restaurant on the corner across from the dorm towers. Also, do you think you could bring your acoustic?"

"Oh? I thought I was coming to eat, not to serenade you as you ate," Inuyasha said in a smart tone.

"No. It's just that my mind has lost inspiration and needs a break is all. Your music always helps to awaken my mind, you know that."

"Well, maybe you just need to take it easy the rest of the night," Inuyasha suggested.

"Maybe. I need a distraction. You wouldn't mind being that distraction, would you?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Heh…I certainly would love to be your distraction for the night, babe," Inuyasha replied with a click of his tongue, gaining a giggle from her end.

"You perve!" She exclaimed jokingly.

"Okay, go ahead and order the food, and I'll go get it. Be there in a bit," Inuyasha said, then made a kiss noise into the phone after her goodbye and folded the phone shut. He clicked the remote turning off the TV and then stepped into his room to collect his acoustic guitar and his pics.

* * *

About a half hour later, a knock sounded at her door. Kagome set her notebook and pen on the desk and stumbled to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw a bag stuck directly in her face, causing her to stumble back a bit. She put her hands up to block it in instinct and Inuyasha turned to shut the door as she leaned against the kitchenette counter to gain her breath back. 

Inuyasha stepped up beside her and set the big brown bag of food onto the counter. She kept her eyes trained on him as he stepped up to her and closed the distance with a smile, rubbing her bare arms. She finally gained a smile and he kissed her in greeting.

"That's a relaxing outfit," Inuyasha commented as she turned around to grab plates and chopsticks from the cabinets.

"What? Didn't think I wore tank tops and flannel pants?" Kagome asked as she set the plates upon the counter and reached into the fridge for pops.

"No, it's just you look better than the food does right now," he commented to see her reaction. She obviously didn't fail him there. She turned and gave him an odd look with one eyebrow cocked high. He chuckled as he spanked her butt and went to set his guitar down next to her desk.

"Well, if you weren't hungry for food, you shoulda said something. I wouldn't have ordered as much as I did," Kagome replied as she began to pull the containers from the bag.

"Oh, c'mon. You know you're more important to me than food ever will be," he said as he came up from behind her and set his hands upon her hips. She continued to ignore him as he tried to get a chance to nip at her neck as she moved her head from side to side, making the plates up from the containers. Finally, he caught his chance and took it. She dropped the chopsticks she was holding and braced herself on the counter as he suckled on her neck tenderly.

She didn't know what to say, but it felt strange that he would be this affectionate with her in the dorm room. One thing her mother warned her about back before she started school was that she had to be careful as to whom she invited up to her dorm. Her mother told her of something dorm rooms hold that makes men wanna take advantage of college girls. Kagome dismissed it as hogwash, least 'til she had seen his actions.

He continued for a few more moments and then stopped abruptly as he grabbed his dish full of Chinese food and stepped away saying, "Thank you." She stood there bracing herself on the counter as he took a seat on her bed and started eating like nothing had happened. She finally caught her breath after a few moments and turned around to see him eyeing her while sucking up some noodles.

"You okay?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked pointing to her wet neck.

"Oh, that. I had to thank you for inviting me somehow," he replied as he started to gather more food with his chopsticks.

"You were thanking me? Do you have any idea of what that did to me? Or what it made me think?" Kagome asked.

He looked up at her innocently as he set some meat in his mouth, "No, what?"

Kagome gave him a look that said, 'You've got to be kidding me,' and waved it off as she turned and grabbed her plate. She then took her seat on Sango's bed across from him and began to eat. He eyed her in question for a few moments as he watched her eat with a look on her face, avoiding his gaze all the while.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No, why?" she replied with a forced smile.

"Suuuuure…Why are you sitting all the way over there?" he asked.

"Oh, just to give you some more room for comfort, that's all," she shrugged.

'I don't buy that, something's wrong,' he thought to himself as he patted the bed beside him. Kagome looked up from her food and saw his hand on the bed beside him.

"You sure?" she asked, gaining a nod from him. She sighed inwardly and got up from Sango's bed to join him. He scooted over to give her more space and they ate while listening to the music she had been playing for hours.

Inuyasha began to notice the music. To him, it seemed the music could have been the problem as to why she couldn't concentrate. He decided that he would make a tape of him playing for her so she could study easier. He figured he'd make it a gift for the next time they got together.

Once they had finished eating, he watched her as she grabbed her notebook and tried to think once again and come up with more ideas on how to set up the interview and what she could write in between the conversation words. Inuyasha knew just the thing. He got up, clicked off her music, unloaded his acoustic guitar and grabbed his pic. She watched him as he then took a seat on Sango's bed and set the guitar in his lap.

"Don't mind me. Just act as if my music is playing from your CD player, okay?" Inuyasha said as he tuned the strings.

She sat and watched him work. He didn't even need a tuner to know his strings were at the right tightness. Finally, when he was finished tuning the instrument, he began to strum something new. It was tender, sweet and refined. The perfect music to play while paying attention to something or working on a project. As her brain reawakened through the music, she gained tons of ideas and came to writing all the questions she needed to ask him for the article.

He continued playing for a couple more hours with music similar in meter and tone. Each song was individual in its own right, and very pleasing to the ear. The songs he was playing were songs he'd play if he were trying to calm down his mother on days when she was struggling. She would end up asleep after two or three of them.

Once Kagome felt she had everything thought out, she closed her notebook and set it and her pen upon her desk. He continued to strum and eye his hand on the frets as she shifted into a more comfortable position upon her bed. She continued to watch him as he strummed away at a relaxing folk tune. Finally, when the song he was playing ended, he looked up to see her laying on her side upon the bed and embracing a pillow as she eyed him with a content smile.

"What?" he asked.

"I love the music you played for me tonight. Do they have any words?" She asked.

"No. The play list I performed for you tonight are the songs I play to comfort mom during her hard times. They tend to calm her and help her fall asleep while the pain medication kicks in," he replied as he set the guitar on the bed beside him.

"Oh. I had no idea. I'm glad she's been doing better lately. I was so worried about her when you said she had gotten worse," Kagome mentioned.

"Yeah. She's surprised me too. I thought she was going to die, but I guess it's not her time yet, huh?" he said as he looked her way and rested his elbows on his thighs.

"Thanks for the inspiring music tonight, as well as the nice distraction earlier," Kagome said as she gestured quotes with her fingers as she said 'distraction'.

Inuyasha chuckled and replied with, "Anytime."

Kagome giggled at his response and they both fell silent as they eyed each other across the room. The thoughts going through his head were of an adult nature as he eyed her relaxed body laying upon the bed the way she was. The atmosphere definitely suggested an adult theme. He and his girl being left alone in a college dorm room. He had never been in that situation before, but had heard of situations like that. He never really knew it was true.

Since he met Kagome, his mind had found reasons to wander and stray into the adult world. Sure, it wasn't as if he didn't have his personal fantasies before he met her, but they seemed to become realistic while he was with her. Keeping his mind under control and controlling his bodily urges was difficult, but he tried as hard as he could to remain a gentleman for Kagome.

Kagome noticed he was staring at her in a strange way. She shifted from her lying position and knelt down onto the floor. She then made her way to him on her knees and knelt before him, a hand on each knee. He had no clue what she was going to do next. Butterflies began to form in his stomach as she pulled his hands apart and scooted herself between his legs.

'Now this doesn't help my control one bit,' he thought as she ran her hands up his thighs to his waist. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Inuyasha gained a look of surprise and shock in his eyes as she eyed his bare muscle clad chest.

"So, when do you find the time to work out?" Kagome asked curiously as she touched his abs softly with her fingertips.

"In the mornings when I wake up. Why?" he asked as she looked from his body to his eyes.

"Just curious. You don't really seem like the kind of guy who's into going to the gym or anything, but yet you're perfectly sculpted. Is it just your metabolism?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha shrugged as he replied with, "Maybe. I've always looked like this. I've always been tall, lanky and muscular no matter what I do. Just lucky, I guess."

"Oh. Me, I have to watch what I eat and how much to keep this figure," Kagome said as she ran her hands down her flat tummy over her tank top.

He gulped inwardly as he caught sight of her belly button. 'Where's this going?' he asked himself inwardly as she leaned forward a bit and began to run her fingers through his silver hair. 'What's she doing? Is she seducing me or something?'

"Your hair was the first thing I noticed about you, ya know. Then it was your eyes," she said as she eyed his intensely.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as her face came close to his. Her eyes remained open as her faced blurred in his sights. It was as if she was a curious tourist eyeing a specimen in a cage.

"Your eyes, they're the most beautiful color. Your mother's eyes are brown, if I noticed right. Who's eyes are they?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. Both my parents had brown eyes. I just ended up with this unusual color. Believe me; I was taunted quite a bit in school. I had no other way to defend myself but to say the colors were real. I was labeled 'the freak' quite often by the normal kids," Inuyasha explained as he turned his eyes away from scrutiny.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Inu. Honestly, I see them as beautiful, not strange. They are what set you aside from the norm, the ones who disappear in a crowd. I love how you look, and I wouldn't dare ask you to change," Kagome said as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips to seal her words into his mind forever.

Inuyasha inwardly cheered as they kissed at her words and actions. She was a major soother of his soul. To know that she would accept him for who he is and his looks as if he was the most wonderful gift on earth. How she made him feel that night helped him to feel better about his looks and himself from that point on. Who cared about what other normal people thought. He was loved by Kagome no matter what features he ended up with. That alone was enough for him to keep going. As the kiss continued, the last thought that went through his head was, 'Thank you, my Kagome.'

* * *

Wow! I like this one! Now, I originally thought I would have each chapter surrounded by a poem, but I guess not. Gotta keep things changed up a bit I guess. Anyways, I certainly hope this nice long chapter makes up for the short hiatus it ended up on. I'm really sorry about that, and hopefully you won't have to wait that long again for a new chapter. Well, 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	6. Distracted

**I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

Well now,…I have good news for all my readers. I'm going to give a bit of a recap since I'm not sure how many people visit my profile page to keep up with the news on postings and such. I am no longer a slave in hell! YAY! I have left the company where all this began. I speak of everything that has to do with fan fiction. If it weren't for that job, and the amount of downtime I had throughout that year and a half, I might have never found Fan Fiction. Net. That was what started it all. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm being a bit nostalgic, but I can't help it when I had to leave a company that was so great to work for in the beginning. To see it go downhill like that around me within months…so sad. There are memories I'll always have, the friends I made while I was there to look back on. Now that the tears are gone, I have regained my life, and been given a fresh new start. So, now that I have the time, I will be writing more often, and at home. So, enjoy my new life, k? Again, I am so thankful for everyone's support and love through my toughest times, which are now over. I'm able to rest peacefully, laugh more, and I no longer feel insane. And I have you all to thank since you all gave me a bit of reality in those insane times (hugs you all tightly).

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Media Miner. Org:

rachainu: Wow, your review was huge! But I like them huge. Hee hee! I guess we're just passing the big smiles back and forth, aren't we? Well, yes, I am having a good time writing this fic. Not only for what this story means to my friend and I, but because of how much freedom I have with expressing their feelings and emotions. I am very happy with the character development and this fic flows like a stream, it's so cool. And yes, Inu and Kags were getting very adventurous at the end of that chapter, but just you wait…Heh heh heh…I'm glad you're enjoying the detailed writing in this fic, and I have more chapters coming. I have finally found my box of poetry and song lyrics, so I'm all set (wink). Well, enjoy and feel free to send another big smile my way.

Ms. Shay: Yes, I'm very happy his mom's getting better too. And that love scene with Inu and Kags isn't over yet…(giggles)

From Fan Fiction. Net:

evilinupunk: Wow! Thanks for the review! Cool, you got a doggie? My parents have a dog that is really sweet. She loves and belongs to all of us too. She cuddles up with the whole family. I'm glad you don't feel so alone now that ya got a buddy with ya. Well, here's the next chappy, and I hope ya like it. It shouldn't take me too long to kick out another, so you can relax. Especially since, I have the time and the internet access (YAY!)

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Thanks, bud. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I know how much ya love it. That's why I'm so happy that my hiatus is completely ova! YAY! And I'm very glad to help ya any time, bud (scrunches ya).

wolf of raven: LOL! Well, figuratively speaking…you could say they get…interrupted…(clears throat) But don't take the credit, k? (winks at ya) I had this scene planned for quite a while…I just couldn't get it out before now, seriously (nods).

Demon Darkchild: LOL! YAY! Thanks! I love Brownie points! They're totally the best! (jumps ya and hugs ya reeeeealy tight!)

angicakesisinuyashasluvr: Wow…what a long name to type out! Thank you very much for the comment, and here's more for your reading enjoyment (wink).

heymary: Thanks, bud! And as far as that last scene, read on. Enjoy (wink)!

chickeninuyasha: Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it (wink).

**Chapter 6:** Distracted

As the couple kissed and made out on Sango's bed, Sango and Miroku had been on their way back to the dorm. They saw the light in the window and figured Kagome was still working on her project. Since that was the thought, Miroku and Sango decided to follow suit on the bench they all had found to be the most romantic spot on the grounds. The bench just outside the girl's dormitory, facing the luscious gardens.

As the couple spoke sweet nothings in each other's ears, Sango kept watch on the window to see if the light would go out. With it being about 11 pm, she had figured Kagome would be hitting the sack at around that point.

Suddenly, the next glance she took, the light was off. She stopped Miroku and directed his eyes up to the window stating that it was clear, that they wouldn't be bothering Kagome if he dropped her off at her door. So, they then stepped inside and headed up the elevator to their floor.

Meanwhile, after some unclaimed hand had knocked the one lamp off the desk, the two lovers had been exploring each other a bit too far while lost in deep passion. The guitar was forgotten, her interview became a problem of the past, and he had forgotten to get home to make sure his mother was all right, as he normally would.

She had stolen his concentration. Her actions while kneeling between his legs and touching him as she did had caused him to lose it and jump off the ledge. He had embraced her tightly as he delved his tongue deeply into her mouth, tasting her and loving it. Before they both knew it, he was astride her on her roommate's bed, exploring her body inside and out as she allowed him freedoms unexpected. As the kissing became a bit more intense, she moved her hands from his bare back to his sculpted chest. As he slipped his hands under her tank top and up her back, the door opened.

Sango and Miroku had been enjoying a nice conversation when she opened the door and leapt back at the sound of something hitting the floor and a loud gasp. Sango right away flipped the switch to the main lights in the kitchen across the room when she saw the scene clearly with her own two eyes.

There was her roommate, all flustered and her hair all mussed up while her shirtless hunk of a boyfriend was sitting on the floor holding his head and hissing in pain. Sango gasped and right away shoved Miroku out the door as she left as well. Sango leaned up against the wall in the hallway and tried to catch her breath and calm herself down. The last thing Sango figured was that she and Miroku would end up walking in on a private moment between Kagome and Inuyasha. She knew they were dating, but she had no idea they had gotten that far.

"Sango, are you all right?" Miroku asked as he stepped around the corner and leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I was just surprised was all. I didn't know they were that close. Did you?" Sango asked Miroku, hoping he could explain the situation.

"Actually, I had no idea either. I bet they didn't plan this to happen. Maybe walking in on them was the best thing that could have happened. From the look of things in there, they were lost in some other world." Sango gave Miroku a questioning look, "Not that you have to really worry about Inu. He's not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl, believe me," Miroku explained, hoping to curve Sango's worried mind.

Sango continued to eye him with a questioning look. After a moment, she then turned around the corner slightly and leaned her ear against the door to listen and make sure everything was all right in the room.

"Oh, no! Inu, are you okay?" Kagome exclaimed as she looked to her half naked boyfriend on the floor below her as he held his head.

"Ow…I hit my head on the desk on the way down!" Inuyasha hissed as he pulled his hand away to reveal a red spot amongst his silver hair. Kagome gasped as he noticed his hand was wet. When he brought his bloody hand within sight, his eyes grew big in shock. "Oh my God, Inu. Hold on, I'll get some help! Just sit right there, don't move!" Kagome exclaimed in a panic.

Inuyasha didn't move as Kagome stumbled out of the bed and raced towards the door. As she quickly opened the door, Sango and Miroku fell at her feet and knocked Kagome backwards into the counter. Sango and Miroku right away looked to Inuyasha as he sat on the floor staring at his hand in shock.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Sango asked suddenly.

"He hit his head on the desk as he fell off the bed! He's bleeding! I don't know how bad it is, and I don't know what to do!" Kagome said in shock as her breathing started to lose control.

Miroku quickly made his way to Inuyasha to take a look at the wound. As he moved the red hair aside, he noticed a small gash in his scalp. It wasn't bleeding badly, but a bump was forming quickly. "Kagome, get some ice, and wrap it in a towel, okay? We have to get this swelling down!" Miroku commanded as he eyed Inu's face. His expression hadn't changed one bit as he stared at his slightly bloodied hand. "You're gonna be all right, man. Don't worry. It's not that bad, it's just a cut," Miroku assured as he grabbed some tissue from the desk and wiped the blood off Inuyasha's hand.

As soon as the blood was gone, Inuyasha's eyes finally moved and turned to look at his friend at his side. At that point, Kagome had arrived at his other side as she handed the wrapped bag of ice to Miroku.

"Let me see it," Kagome asked as Miroku pulled the hair aside. Kagome tried not to make a sound as her hand covered her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes behind Inuyasha's line of sight.

"It's not that bad. I've seen worse, believe me," Miroku assured her.

"You've got to be kidding, Miroku. If he's bleeding and his scalp is cut, he should be taken to the hospital! He may need stitches!" Sango exclaimed as she then decided she needed to see the wound for herself. She distracted Inuyasha from the conversation by leaning over him and leaning his head down, bringing his eyes right in sight of her cleavage. With him being a bit out of it and dizzy, he had no idea what was going on, other than some girl's deep valley blocking his line of sight.

"You're right, Miroku. I don't want to take any chances. Plus, he's acting a bit out of it. That's not a good sign!" Kagome pointed out.

"That's common with a head injury!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm calling an ambulance," Sango said as she removed the distraction from Inu and stepped towards the kitchen to grab her cell phone.

"Ambulance?" Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his gaze to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Inu. I want you to be looked at. You're not looking good at all," Kagome replied in concern as tears of worry fell down her cheeks. She put her hand to his weary cheek as he raised his hand to hers to wipe away the tears. She kept her eyes on him as his dizzy gaze became more apparent. "Inu, stay with me, please. Don't close your eyes!" Kagome pleaded as he dropped his hand and his head fell in her lap.

"Thank you." Sango snapped her phone shut and made her way over to the scene. "The ambulance is on its way. Did he just faint?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do! I don't wanna lose him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're not gonna lose him, he's just suffering from head trauma." Miroku stated as he looked at the wound in question, seeing a nice sized goose egg had formed within the few moments they had been talking. "Shit!"

"What do we do!" Kagome yelled as Sango hugged her to calm her.

"It'll be okay, Kagome. He'll be fine. Listen, I'm going to go to keep a lookout for the ambulance. Stay here and keep tabs on his pulse, okay?" Kagome nodded and turned his head to find the pulse spot on his neck. Sango then grabbed her keys and stepped from the room.

By the time Sango made it down to the foyer, the ambulance had showed up and the EMT's were gathering their gear. As they made their way into the foyer with the gurney, Kagome had taken to rocking him and singing to comfort her own nerves as she kept time with his pulse.

When the emergency crew came through the door, they immediately started asking questions and began eyeing the injury. They had noticed the bump that had been forming for the past five minutes since the injury had occurred and stated that Inuyasha needed to be rushed to the hospital for observation. Since he was still passed out, they strapped him to the gurney and wheeled him through the door.

Kagome requested that she ride with him since she was his girlfriend, which they saw no reason not to oblige her. Miroku and Sango followed in a taxi Sango hailed just after they had stepped through the doors of the dormitory building. Miroku was quite impressed how calm Sango was through the whole ordeal. Along with how she was able to calm Kagome's nerves and help her to know what to do. To him, Sango was a goddess. She was the kind of woman who never missed a trick, resourceful, and knowledgeable. He most certainly loved those qualities in her.

* * *

Once Miroku and Sango arrived at the hospital, Inuyasha had already been wheeled into the emergency room and was being treated and looked over. Kagome had already given his information and was sitting in a far-off chair in the waiting room shaking and nervous. Sango and Miroku both sat on each side of her and embraced her in a friendly manner. Sango directed Kagome's head to lay upon her shoulder for comfort as they awaited the word to see their friend. 

After about an hour, a doctor stepped through the doors of the emergency room and called for Kagome. She stood and followed him through the double doors, leaving Miroku and Sango behind. As they walked through the halls, he explained the seriousness of the injury and made sure to say that Inuyasha was all right and that there was nothing to worry about. By the time he had explained it all to her, they had arrived at his room in the intensive care unit. As she stepped inside, the doctor let the door shut behind her and then returned to tell her friends not to worry.

Kagome quietly stepped towards Inuyasha as he lay unconscious in the bed. There were no bandages on his head that she could see. He was dressed in one of those hospital gowns and hooked up to the heart monitors. When she arrived at his bedside, she grabbed his hand and felt a slight squeeze as his eyes opened slightly and his head turned her way.

"Hi. How do you feel?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to fill with tears again.

He groaned as he replied with, "Groggy. Out of it."

Kagome sniffled as she pulled the chair closer and sat down, his gaze following her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay. That was scary. I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up again."

"You know that wouldn't happen, babe," he replied with another groan, "I'm strong, you know that."

"Yeah, but you never told me you had a concussion before. I thought it was worse than it was." Kagome pointed out.

"Sorry about that. I did mean to tell you at some point. I just didn't expect it to be after I pass out from another head injury," he replied with a slight smile.

"Well, neither of us knew Sango was going to walk in on us…Man…I bet we gave them quite a scare, huh?" Kagome chuckled, gaining a wider smile from him.

"Yeah, who woulda thought," Inuyasha replied with another groan as his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern, thinking it wasn't over yet.

"Man…My head hurts something terrible. How bad was it?" he groaned as he tried to lift his head from the pillow, only to quit because of more pain.

"Don't raise it. The pressure is helping to stop the bleeding and anymore swelling. Just try to relax," Kagome said as she ran her hand through his silver bangs in comfort.

"Well, what happened?" Inu asked.

"You've had ten stitches. You hit your head in the sharp corner of the desk when you rolled off the bed. I bet you saw some nice stars, huh?" Kagome mentioned as she gained an odd look from him.

"No, I actually lost my sight for a moment there…I think…" He mentioned as he looked off into space in thought, trying to recall the events, but memories were splotchy. "I can't remember all of it."

"Don't worry. It'll come back to you. I guess I'll have to wait for a few days to see if you feel well enough to do the interview, huh?" Kagome said as she began to brush a strand of hair from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He replied as his eyes adjusted a bit more and then fell to their hands as his thumb ran over her soft skin. "Kagome, I'm sorry if it went a bit too far. I just don't want to…You know, I…"

"Don't worry about it, Inu. I'm not upset. We've been together for a while now, and we've made such a strong connection that I'm not afraid of whether or not you respect me," Kagome explained, gaining a bit of a surprised look from him.

"So then, you're not mad or anything? That it…You know…Got almost too intense back there?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"No, I'm not mad. I want to be close to you. I love you." She replied as she leaned down, pressed her lips to his hand and then leaned further forward to kiss his lips. As they kissed tenderly, he brought his free hand up to embrace the back of her neck and hold her to him to prolong the kiss a bit longer as the door clicked open.

Kagome stood up, turned bashfully and reacted with, "Oh, hey guys," as she fixed herself in embarrassment at being caught once again in a private moment with Inu.

"Well, the doctor told us about how bad the injury is. I'm so sorry. I thought you had gone to bed when I saw the light had gone out," Sango explained as Kagome stepped from the bedside and wrapped her arms around Sango in acknowledgement.

"Its okay, Sango. It's not a bad thing that you walked in on us. To be truthful, if you hadn't…" Kagome paused as she leaned back and looked her in the eye, "things might have gotten much more complicated."

Sango's cheeks became flushed as Miroku stepped past the two women and greeted his injured friend with, "Hey, Inu. How's it hanging?"

"Tsch…It isn't. So, you didn't see too much, did you?" Inu replied as Miroku tapped his right shoulder and took the chair.

As the girls tried to console each other on what happened, Miroku explained how surprised he was at how interesting things were getting. Inuyasha explained the relationship in manly banter as the girls decided to leave the room to grab something to drink and calm their nerves. Finally being alone, Miroku and Inu had a nice man-to-man chat about their girls and the relationships. Apparently, neither couple was too much further than the other, save for the slight inch Inu had gained on Miroku with that night's excitement.

"So, what's it gonna take for you two to get to this point, eh?" Inuyasha asked with a wink.

"Well, we're comin' along just fine. I'm not just aiming to get to second base, ya know," Miroku replied with a chuckle.

"Well, that wasn't my intention either, but I'm glad she's okay with it," Inuyasha shrugged as he glanced towards the door for a moment in thought.

"Man, you have always had such a way with the ladies. It's not all that surprising," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, right. You've been with more girls than I have. I think you need your brain examined, Miroku."

"Naw, my brain's just in a sort of utopia due to a nice date with Sango," Miroku said with a comfortable smirk on his face as he leaned back in the chair.

"So, what qualities do ya love in her?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Her personality, her looks of course, and she's good to everyone she's close to. She's shy at first, but she has a good heart and she's one hell of a kisser," Miroku explained with his eyes closed.

"Cool."

"So, what about you? What's got you all over Kagome like we saw earlier?" Miroku asked as he nudged Inuyasha's shoulder slightly.

"She kinda did something I didn't expect," Inuyasha replied.

"What did she do?"

"She crawled up to me and positioned herself between my legs and pulled my shirt off to eye my chest. She just admired my features and stuff. She totally turned me on, man."

"Whoa…Talk about forward. Wish Sango would do that. Talk about sexy," Miroku said in disappointment of it happening to his friend and not himself.

"Don't worry, man. I bet they're talking about it right now. Sango just might take a hint," Inuyasha shrugged.

"True. Oh well. So, where are you and Kagome going to take this mixture of talents you two possess? You two make one hell of a duo, ya know," Miroku mentioned.

Inuyasha shrugged and replied with, "I guess we'll just have to see. Ya know, I've noticed something interesting."

"What?"

"I don't feel right playing when she's not there." Inuyasha stated and his chummy grin melted as his eyes stared off into space as he continued with, "it feels like I can't perform without her voice."

"Hmm…Sounds like she completes you, huh?" Miroku said as he put two and two together.

Inuyasha looked his way with a look of realization. "Ya think so? Huh…"

* * *

"So, things are heating up a bit more, huh?" Sango said with a raised eyebrow. 

Kagome's cheeks became rosy as she shifted her gaze to Sango beside her as they grabbed bottles of drink from the pop machines and then looked around for a table. When they sat down nearest the television, Kagome said, "Thanks for helping to keep us calm with Inuyasha and everything. I had no idea you knew so much."

Sango shrugged as she replied with, "Well, I learned most of what I did in class. That was part of anatomy and physiology class, along with CPR. I needed both classes for my degree."

"Oh. Well, I don't know what I would have done had you guys not shown up. Did you know he had a concussion years ago?" Kagome asked, gaining a nod from Sango.

"Yeah, Miroku told me all about it in the cab on the way here. Inuyasha was hit by a baseball in the back of the head while he was riding a bike past a playing field at a park. Miroku said it was pretty bad. The ball knocked him out cold for hours. He didn't even know what hit him. No pain, nothing. Just blacked out as soon as it hit." Sango explained.

"Wow. I bet his skull cracked, huh."

"Yeah. But he's okay, apparently. He just needs to watch it from now on. The more head injuries you have, the worse it gets," Sango pointed out as she sipped her pop.

Kagome bowed her head in thought about having to be very careful with him from now on. It had just hit her that she was the reason he was injured. Just before Sango opened the door, she had her palms on his chest. In reflex, she pushed him off her, but instead of pushing him towards the wall, she pushed him towards the floor. If only she hadn't done that.

Sango noticed Kagome had gone silent and looked her way. With the look in her eyes as her troubled gaze stared down the table made it easy for Sango to read her thoughts through her eyes. Sango reached across the table and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder as she assured her with, "Kagome, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure he'll never allow you to blame yourself."

Kagome shook her head and replied with, "No, it was my fault. I could have pushed him towards the wall, but I didn't! It's my fault!"

"But it was out of instinct, wasn't it? You can't put fault on instinct. I'm certain he knows that, Kagome…"

"I can't believe I did that to him…" Kagome cut in as she shook her head in shame.

Sango moved to the chair next to her and put both hands on her shoulders as she said, "No, its okay. I bet that in the future you two will look back on this night and what happened. And when you do, I'm sure you'll both laugh. Honestly, Kagome, you won't remember how worried you were. You'll laugh over it."

Kagome shot her eyes to Sango's gaze in question, "Yeah! You will! If you think about it, that was pretty funny. You two were getting serious and the heat was rising when suddenly, the most embarrassing thing happened. Your best friend, whose bed you two were making out on, walked in the door and saw you two going at it! C'mon! Ya have to laugh at that!"

"But he was injured and was bleeding, Sango! How can I laugh about it now?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's all right, that's why! He's not dead, he's not in any danger. He's fine! Just relax, and remember, it's over, okay?" Sango reassured her once again.

Kagome looked into Sango's sincere eyes and realized her friend was right. She nodded and Sango's frame relaxed. After a brief smile, Sango moved back to the other chair and sipped her pop as Kagome once again turned her eyes to the table.

As Sango's gaze turned to the television to watch the late night stand up show, the night's events of earlier ran through Kagome's mind. How she was towards him. How his music flowed through her mind. How he kissed her and held her to him. She loved it when he settled over her form. It felt as if their bodies were meant to be together. He wasn't too heavy above her, and he was gentle with every touch. When he slipped his hands under her top and up the skin on her back, she felt shivers all the way down her spine. She was wondering how much further he was going to go when she heard a click from the door and adrenaline shot through her as she pushed his heavy muscle built body to the floor. Her heart had been pumping a mile a minute when she realized what had just happened within a matter of seconds. They had been caught in the act.

If Sango hadn't walked in, she might have given herself to him. She might not have noticed it until it was too late. She hadn't really thought too much about her chastity since she didn't really have many boyfriends to worry about. Sure, she had guys who had been friends of hers throughout school, but that was about it. When it came to Inuyasha, things had been so perfect and moving faster than her heart could handle. She had spent almost every day with him since they met, and she had become so comfortable with him that she didn't really think about how far she really wanted to go with him.

Yes, seeing his chiseled body naked before her earlier that evening, she felt the need to lick and kiss him all over. It felt as if she was dreaming. She wanted to know for certain if he truly did look that way, or if her eyes were playing tricks on her. But when she felt his chest and the taught muscles under his soft skin, she knew she wasn't seeing things. As her thoughts continued to think about how delicious he looked, she became a bit wet between the thighs.

Sango looked at her friend and looked to the table. It seemed as if Kagome was seeing a delicious piece of Tiramisu sitting before her. Sango giggled a bit and waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. Kagome shot up in her seat and gathered her breath as she was plunged back into reality once again.

"Wow…He's got you wrapped around him already in your mind. I think you're gone, girl," Sango said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What? No."

"Oh yeah! You were licking your lips as if someone had set a huge piece of Tiramisu in front of you! You were gone, girl! Man, if only Inu saw you like this, he'd die!" Sango shouted as she lost it and started laughing. Kagome blushed once again and moved her chair from the table as she got up and turned towards the door of the cafeteria. "Kags, c'mon! I was just kidding!" Sango shouted as she watched her embarrassed friend walk through the doors. Sango decided to let her friend be as she just sat back and enjoyed the show on the television.

* * *

After his chat with Inuyasha, Miroku decided to head on down by the girls and maybe let him sleep for a bit. As he pushed the button for the elevator, the door opened a moment later and he locked eyes with Kagome. "Oh, hey, Kagome. Is Sango still down in the cafeteria?" 

Kagome nodded and asked, "Inu still awake?"

Miroku nodded and stepped aside for her to leave the elevator. When she stepped past, he watched her step around the corner. He then shrugged, entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lower level floor.

As Kagome came up to Inuyasha's room, she softly turned the doorknob and entered silently, so she wouldn't disturb him in case he had fallen asleep. As she came within sight of his bed, his head turned her way and she smiled. He smiled back with, "Hi."

"Hi, baby. You feel okay?" Kagome asked as she held his hand.

"Better. The painkillers are starting to take affect. You okay? You seem like…Something's wrong."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what happened, and I feel that it was all my fault, but Sango said it was an accident because I pushed you off on instinct."

"Yeah. It's okay, Kagome. I'm not mad, and I don't blame you for this. We both were treading on unstable ground because we were out in the open and we had no idea when Sango was going to arrive. It's over and done with, Kagome. I'm fine, just a little banged up is all," he replied as he turned their hands to lace their fingers together. "I actually think it was kinda funny."

"You do?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yeah! I mean, c'mon. How often does stupid stuff like that happen? I'm sure it happens to everyone at least once. I mean, we were gonna get caught by someone at some point, weren't we?" he asked with a shrug and a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Kagome replied with a chuckle.

She finally felt better about what happened due to him being calm about it. The way he was looking at her, it was as if nothing had happened. She gazed into his golden pools and lost herself once again as he slowly sat up and leaned his face towards hers. She held still as his forehead touched hers and their eyes closed simultaneously. They sat in the hospital room in the comfortable silence for a while as Sango and Miroku laughed down in the cafeteria at the stand up comics on the television.

* * *

Well, everyone, this chapter was fun to write. Yeah, kinda dramatic with Inuyasha getting injured, but I think it's kinda cute the way things happened. And don't worry, the interview should take place in the next chapter. I just hope that I can write the questions and answers word for word. Also, I've never taken a journalism class. So, if anything seems a bit off or doesn't make any sense and any of you (my readers) have taken journalism classes, feel free to give me pointers or comments on what I've done so far. At this point, Kagome knows more than I do, obviously…Anyways, I hope this chappy satisfies y'all after that annoyingly huge dry spell. And once again, I appreciate your patience and I look forward to your comments. Well, ja ne for now! 


	7. Interview and the Jitters

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, it's time for more Street Musician. Yes, I'm doing my best to get each fic updated weekly as before. It's a bit difficult with my schedule being uncertain from one day to the next, and I'm not sure how I'll feel. Working retail isn't easy, especially with trying to please each and every customer that walks into our little expensive, designer shop. Man, talk about stressful, but only to a degree. Nothing like my previous job (smiles widely). Well, let's sit back and see what comes of our fave couples in this chapter, shall we?

**Reviewer's Corner**

From Fan Fiction. Net:

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Thanks, and yeah, he had me worried too. I was surprised to see the scene happen myself, but what surprised me more was the fact that he had a previous head injury. Wow, huh? Well, I hope this chappy's just as good (wink).

Obsessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama: Awww, don't feel bad. We all have lives, and what matters is how we deal with what time we have. Even I've had difficulty with not only time but also a stubborn brain. Oh well, thank you very much for the compliment, and I hope this chapter is as interesting as the last one (wink).

Inuluver: Wow! Thank you very much! Although, I'm not sure about this chapter…It seems a bit off in the very beginning because of the mood I was in when I wrote it. I tried to fix the first two paragraphs, but I think I've done all I can. I'm very glad you're enjoying this story, and your compliment is greatly appreciated. Feel free to comment in the future (wink).

xcuteanimegurlx: Thank you, and here ya go (smiles widely).

heymary: Ah yes, love. I'm sorry you don't have a boyfriend, but be patient. The next one will come along soon; I'm sure (wink). I shall do the boyfriend dance for you, so he'll magically appear at your front door suddenly during dinner time awaiting a place at your table…(sits and ponders the boyfriend dance…creative mind working on overtime…falls over brain dead…crap)…

remix-69er: Why, thank ya bud! Hey, long time no review, eh? Least…I think it's been a bit… (shifts eyes)…Anyways, yes. That incident was a bit scary to write being a head injury of our fave hanyou babe. But yes, it did lead to some sweet moments, didn't it? Every cloud has a silver lining (wink). Thanks again, bud! (Bohemians unite!)

demonpriestess07: Thank ya! I'm glad your enjoying it so far. I certainly hope this chapter is as good as the others, at least in your book (wink).

**Chapter 7: Interview and the Jitters**

Inuyasha was released from the hospital the morning after the incident. He went home and rested for a few days to make sure, his concussion was over with and that he didn't over-exert himself too soon. Kagome read over and proofread her questions for the interview with Inuyasha. As she read them, the more nervous she became. She talked to some of her classmates on who they were interviewing and such. Most of them chose their parents or family members. Her choice was totally unique, hearing that she was the only person who chose a musician.

While Kagome waited and prepared herself for the interview for the past few days after the dorm incident, she thought up possibilities of subjects she could choose for her future projects. She came up with some interesting ones. One main subject being the difficulties of finding a job and keeping it.

With Kagome's present subject being so different, she decided to focus on those subjects in a different way. As she thought about the questions she was prepared to ask her boyfriend; she tried to see if she could read his mind and answer close to how he'd answer them. Since she was generally able to read him like a book, it would be the ultimate test. She went through the questions as she sat upon her bed waiting for him to arrive at the dorm and wrote her answers on a separate piece of paper.

As she was in the middle of answering the last question, a knock sounded at the door. She set her papers aside and got up from her bed to let the man of the hour in. She greeted Inuyasha at the door and stepped aside for him to enter. As she closed the door, he set his guitar down beside her bed and went to sit down when he saw the pile of papers and books on the tray. Kagome grabbed cups and then drinks from the fridge. As she finished pouring the drinks, she turned around and saw him sitting on the bed reading the answers she had just been writing.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she quickly stepped up to the bed hoping not to spill the drinks. She stopped and craned her neck to catch his eye. Seeing, as he was too interested in her answers, she blew into his ear. That caught his attention. He shook his head and then eyed her with a strange look in his eyes.

"See something intriguing to read?" She asked. He shrugged as he grabbed one of the cups of pop from her hands. She wrapped both hands around her own as she sat beside him.

"What were you answering?" he asked as he took a sip.

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored." She replied with a shrug as she moved the papers aside and gave him her full concentration.

"So, how about we do this quickly and then grab a bite to eat or something? I don't know about you, but I just came here after playing for a couple hours and then dropping my heavy gear off. I need to get my strength back."

"No problem. The questions are ready. I just need to get my recorder."

"Your recorder? You're gonna record this?" he asked over his shoulder as she reached across him to grab it from the desk.

"Yeah. That'll make it easier for me to copy the answers rather than trying to do notes. It's for me, not them." She replied as she finally got a grip on the sucker and leaned back turning it on.

"Okay, Inu. When did you decide this was something you wanted to do?" She asked as she grabbed her notebook with the questions numbered on down.

"Back before I realized my mother was sick. I had other aspirations, but when that happened, I had no other choice. Not only that, but music is all I got." He shrugged.

Kagome eyed him as he answered. She realized this wasn't going to be easy for her. She eyed the questions to come, and realized she'd learn an awful lot about him through this project. Probably things he wouldn't have even wanted her to know at this point.

"I just want to let you know, if any of these are a bit too personal, you have the right to say 'no comment' okay? You don't have to answer every question, or feel obligated to. Okay?" Kagome assured him politely. He nodded and took a deep breath. She smiled at that reaction of relief. 'Yes, I **can** read him like a book.'

"Okay, next question. What kind of satisfaction do you get out of playing for the public?"

"Well, just a reason to play other than for my own benefit. At first, I didn't think anyone would even like my music enough to toss a coin my way. Believe me; I was surprised when I received my first day of wages. I counted ten dollars in coins alone."

"Wow. That's cool! That hat must've been heavy, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I had to spend some of it to drag that hat home." Kagome laughed with him at the analogy and then on with the rest of the questions.

"Okay, next question. What kind of compliments do you receive?"

"Well, yours was the best. Singing with me." Kagome stared into his eyes in shock as he simply eyed her with honest eyes. "But as far as the normal praise, I'd have to say that people clap, they toss currency, they stay for a while even when they know they need to be somewhere, things of that sort."

Kagome cleared her throat as she awoke from the shock and looked down to her notebook. "How much do you make on average? Or is it too hard to keep up?"

"Well, let's see. It's not easy to remember what I got on each day, but in total, in two years of performing, I have collected $2,000 dollars so far."

"Wow! That's cool! That would easily pay for some classes at the university level. Okay, and what level of college are you planning to go into? Community college? University full out? Or a trade college specializing in music?"

"I'm hoping to go to the local music trade school. I don't know how they handle credits, like if I need my pre-requisites taken first or not, but I plan not to beat around the bush. I want to be a professional guitarist. That's what I've decided."

"And how has this job helped you to make this decision? Or did you have this idea in mind before you started performing for the public?"

"Well, at first this was just a hobby until I realized I could play anywhere, anytime for anyone. That was when I realized I could do this professionally and just enjoy my career, doing what I love."

"And where exactly do you see yourself in your perfection state with this career you speak of?"

"I see myself as a part of a band. The main rhythmic guitarist. At this point, I only know that, but I plan to learn other aspects of the guitar."

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Well, for instance, there's lead guitar, bass guitar, rhythmic guitar, and classical guitar. You can also have fun changing the sounds a guitar makes. How that's done, is the guitarist plugs various effect pedals into the guitar and they can actually distort the sound released. It's fun to do. I like to play around with the sound every now and then."

"Wow, I never knew that. Do you think the college would teach you how to play artistically like that?"

"I really don't know, but I pretty much learned that myself. It's all about experimentation and doing different combinations to find the right sound only you can like and or think up in your mind. That can't really be taught."

"That's true. Okay, last question, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, okay?" Inuyasha nodded. "What do you see yourself doing five years from now?"

Inuyasha eyed her for a moment as he thought about the question. What began to go through his mind was lying with Kagome under the covers cuddling, making love, and then getting married. None of it included music, save for the glimpse of playing with a band in a tux. Probably at their wedding. He closed his eyes and shook his head to get the odd and unfocused thoughts out of his head.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes go from focused to far off. When he shook his head, she thought he was refusing to answer when he took a deep breath. "Inu?" she asked as she leaned forward and put her hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha felt the hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. The problem was he was unable to see himself playing the guitar at all. All he could see was the two of them together. Married, happy, and doing things just the two of them.

"Like I said, you don't have to upset yourself by answering the question."

Inuyasha's eyes looked to hers as he caught the suggestion. "Well, ya see. This isn't really an answer to the question, but more of an observation."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I didn't see anything I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see myself playing. Just us."

"Just us? What do you mean?"

"I mean 'Us'. Together, married, and in love. I guess you could say that all I could see was myself playing at our wedding. That's it."

"Oh. So you're thinking you're not going to continue with your passion because I'm all you see?"

"Kagome, there's something I haven't told you. I noticed something about myself. Ever since you've been with me, I can't play alone."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Kagome, I need you by my side. Otherwise I can't perform. You…I think it's because you complete me."

Kagome leaned back and clicked the recorder off. As she tossed it aside, she looked to the comforter beside her and said, "I guess that question's not going in the report. Oh well."

"Kagome?"

"What?" she asked, as she looked his way.

"I didn't get your opinion on what I just said." She eyed him for a just a moment with a confused look in her eyes.

"You complete me."

"Inu, you really think so?"

"Why not? I feel different around you. I feel things I've never felt before. When you leave, I feel my night has no purpose but to sit or lay back and think about you. Every song I play, I play in the hopes your voice will appear." He slumped back as he continued with,"When I don't hear your voice, I don't feel the need to continue. It feels like my revs are just there for no reason."

"You mean you feel the need to give up?" he nodded. "Inu, what did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You did something right!" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her hands. "You helped me to realize what I was lacking, and what I could possibly have."

"And what's that?"

"Completeness" he replied simply. Kagome eyed him with shy eyes at that response.

"Inu, aren't you saying things you should be saying years down the road?" she said with a slight nervous chuckle.

"I don't think so. I realized it and I feel it should be said. Why, is there something wrong with me telling you I'm in love with you and I can't perform without you?"

"No, I didn't say there was anything wrong with that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just…Didn't expect to hear you say that so soon is all." She replied as her head dropped.

He let go of her hands as he eyed her sitting before him as if she had done something wrong. He lifted her chin with his finger to see uncertainty in them. "Kagome, I know this is sudden, but I just had to tell you how I feel about us. That's all. I'm not proposing or anything. Hell, we've only known each other for like two months!"

She chuckled with him at the stupidity of thinking he was proposing to her so soon. "So, you just felt the need to express what was in your heart?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, that's all. But now I have a question for you, Ms. Interviewer." He said playfully with a cool look in his eyes.

"Oh no, the interviewee is never allowed to ask the interviewer questions in an interview."

"Well, who says I have to follow the rules?" he asked as he leaned forward and eyed her intensely.

She backed away as he crawled towards her, putting her into the same position they had been in the night he received the head injury. She ended up feeling the edge of the bed with her hand as he settled upon her frame and wrapped his arms around her.

"How does this partnership of ours make you feel?" he asked.

"I feel needed."

"Needed?"

"Yeah. My lyrics, my voice, my heart. I feel wholly needed by you." At that response, he kissed her tenderly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they kissed tenderly, she thought about what he said. He said he was in love with her. That much was as true as his kisses have ever been. As the thoughts raced through her head, they kissed, necked and touched each other passionately, losing themselves in the world of love as time ticked on by.

* * *

Sango sat through the lecture thinking about her life. She was distracted by her own personal feelings towards her future as her teacher explained the steps to search for a perpetrator. She was leaned over her notes onto the heel of her hand as her pen hit her right temple in a rhythm only she could feel. Was it to her heartbeat? To the last song she heard that morning? Only her heart knew at the time. 

Miroku was the focus of this treading through the land of possible futures. She had recently realized something very important. She was beginning to depend on his encouragement, on his support, and on his love. He certainly is the complete opposite of who she thought he was when he first laid eyes on her. She had always been worried about falling in love, ever since her mother died.

She saw what her mother's death did to her father and her brother. With her needing to be strong for them, she never really had the chance to deal with her feelings. The fear she tried to avoid living was falling in love, and losing him to the grim reaper before his time, like her mother. The thought of finding such a wonderful person to hold, love and become a part of, and then losing that person to some stupid circumstance.

The embarrassing incident a few nights ago with Inuyasha helped her to realize just how fragile even the most formidable man can be. She had paid close attention to his physique that night and had to admit to herself, if he hadn't fallen for Kagome, she would have eaten him alive before any other girl had the chance. What was irrelevant to the situation was she had no idea she could fall for someone so special herself. That was the last thing on her mind.

Sure, lust with a very handsome man is one thing, but letting one into your world, into your heart. She didn't know what she'd do. That was certainly Miroku's aim. To weasel his way into her heart however he had to do it. Why he had such a need to pursue her she could never fathom. But how sweet he has been towards her, she couldn't allow any other man in who could match his worthiness. As she sat slumped over her desk, the teacher's lecture her background music; she realized just how much the so-called letcher meant to her. And all she could do was date him and humor him in the beginning.

As the teacher dismissed the class, she still sat. Slumped over in her desk, thinking about what she considered most important in her mind. The man baffled her big time, and she had no idea how to handle the situation. As she finally noticed the other students had gotten up from their desks, she caught the teacher's wondering glance, packed up her belongings, and then left the room.

As she entered the hall, she continued to walk in a daze. For the first time in her life, she didn't care if anyone bumped into her, let alone bumped her purse from her shoulder to her elbow. She knew only one thing. She needed to get outside, where there were no boundaries, no walls in the way. The fresh air to clear her hazy eyes, the soft grass to fill the gaps between her toes, and the sun to brighten her way. As she reached her destination, stepping away from the concrete and slipping off her shoes, it certainly seemed as if Inuyasha and Kagome weren't the only ones lost in their own little world of haze, confusion, and thoughts of the future.

* * *

Miroku stepped down the hall. He stopped suddenly next to the windows as something strange caught his eyes. The woman he loved more than anything was walking barefooted in the grass out front dropping her books, her purse and her backpack as she headed towards a cherry tree to sit beneath it's ceiling of beautiful fragrant flowers. He smiled and shook his head to see her in such a daze. Miss uptight, Miss Careful. Sitting beneath a cherry tree while some perp could grab her belongings and walk away with them. He decided to go out and join her to see if she was ill. 

As he stepped through the front doors, a ray of sunlight peeked through the trees and hit his form, catching her attention. He eyed her as he stood in her line of sight, smiling. She smiled back as her cheeks became a bit rosy. He then stepped from the stoop and grabbed her belongings.

She watched as if in a trance as he calmly grabbed her things and made his way to her. Once he reached her, he set her things beside her and said, "Here ya go, I believe these belong to you, Madam."

"Huh? Oh, hi Miroku. Thanks, I didn't realize I had dropped them." She said in a light voice.

He looked upon her with a cocked brow as he took a seat beside her. She acted a bit shy in his presence. He eyed her curiously as he turned and put his hand on her forehead. Her forehead seemed a bit warm, but she didn't look pale at all with her blush deep enough for the world to see. 'I guess now's as good a time as any' he thought to himself as he turned towards her and took her hands in his.

"Sango, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Miroku?" she reacted with a look of hope in her eyes.

"I love you. I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you, and I feel this is it."

Sango's eyes began to water as she smiled widely and threw her arms around him, holding him to her. "I love you too, Miroku. Ya know what's funny?" she asked as she pulled back to look him in the eye. "I just realized something about myself."

"What's that?"

"I have been keeping myself from something. Something very important."

"What and why?" he asked curiously.

"Love. Why? Because I was afraid of loss."

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant loss as in the grim reaper. Like my mother. It was hard to see what my father went through when my mother died. I remained strong for my brother and my father. Ever since, I had told myself I would never allow any man to pursue me, and I'd never look for anyone to fill the gap in my heart."

"Sango. I never knew your heart withheld a hole big enough to keep you from being happy." Miroku replied as he held her cheek tenderly.

"Not even Kagome knows. I considered it only important to myself, and no other."

"So that's why you've tried to keep me at a bit of a distance, seeming a bit distracted every now and then. I was wondering what was wrong. If it was me."

"No, it was all me and how I saw my life and my future. You did nothing wrong."

"Good. I'm glad you love me too, and I promise to never leave you. We'll go together, I promise." He replied with a smile.

"Well, we're not married or anything. Let's not think **that** far ahead now." Sango chuckled as the two lovers held each other beneath the tree, enjoying the simplicity of love.

* * *

Well, this chapter was an interesting one to write. Yes, we learned a bit about why Sango tends to be a bit distant with men in general, and we learned what has been going on in Inuyasha's heart since Kagome's voice appeared in his life. Honestly, I had no idea where this chapter was going to go, and I'm not sure where this fic is going now. It went from me being nervous and having no clue on how to catch Kagome's ideas to everyone falling in love and admitting their feelings towards each other. Totally surprising, don't ya think? Well, I know it's a short one after waiting for two weeks, but I think it answers a few questions you all may have so far in the story. I have plans for the future, but not the immediate future for the couples. I just hope this fic will continue to entertain you all, as uncertain as it is at this point. 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	8. Mistakes

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well now, it's been almost a month since I've updated this baby, and I apologize. I have come so far with my fiction, especially with Unaware, that I have become wrapped up in that world a bit. This fic remains a mystery as far as each chapter now. I know the principle idea of where the story is headed, but not from chapter to chapter. Unaware is a bit easier in that way, so I tend to punch out more chapters for Unaware faster. Also, with me making kimonos and being there for important friends it's difficult to find the time. If money grew on trees, then I certainly wouldn't have to worry about having the job I have which is very unpredictable. Okay, I'll stop my rant now…And on with the fic!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

From Media Miner. Org:

kagomeinuyashafan: Thank you very much, and I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long (smiles widely)

From Fan Fiction. Net:

heymary: Hee hee! It's rare that someone knows that one...Of course a lot of people know about the rain dance. Oh well (shrug) enjoy this new chapter!

Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl: Thanks, and here ya go, my bud (winks)

demonpriestess07: Thanks, and here ya go (smiles)

Laurell-chan: Wow, thank you very much for your comment. It is an easy read, isn't it? What I love the most about this fic is how easy it is to write. There's not a lot of angst, depression, anger, or complexity to this story at all. It's a breath of fresh air to write a simple story such as this. This is my first romance without anything else laced in it, and the romance is so innocent that it reminds me of old days when I was in college. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and I hope it continues to entertain you (bows with a wide smile)

inu2kagfan: Thank you very much, and I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long (winks)

And now, on with the fic!

**Chapter 8: Mistakes**

As promised, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to read the piece she did before submitting it, to make sure what she would be handing in was appropriate in his eyes. Kagome did her best to add the questions into a well-rounded conversational piece that would have been posted in the local paper had it not been a mere assignment. Inuyasha found himself impressed with her writing abilities. Sure, she wowed him with her poetry and her voice, but the way she explained him, he had to admit he fell even more in love with her, if that was possible.

As she sat across the table from him while she ate her lunch, she studied his expressive eyes as he read her description of him. She heard him hum a few times, shrug or cock a brow every now and then. When he finished, he slid it across the table to her and stuck the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Well? What did ya think? Is it okay?" Kagome asked in concern.

His eyes met her in question as he chewed and processed the question. "Yeah, it's fine. It's actually quite interesting."

"Really? What parts did ya like about it?"

"Gee, and I thought the interview was over." He grunted as he opened his bag of chips.

Kagome gained a blush when she looked away in shame. "Sorry, I'm just excited to know your opinion, since it is about you after all."

"Oh, no! It's okay. I was just being sarcastic. Actually, I liked the whole thing. What I thought was interesting was that I got the chance to see how you see me. How you see my life and what I do."

"And? Impressed? Disappointed?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he stuck a chip in his mouth and continued to chew loudly. When he was finished, he replied with, "I guess the word to describe it would be…Cool."

"Cool…" Kagome replied as she eyed him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean, how many boyfriends get to see how their girlfriends truly feel about them? Especially with being excited enough to share them this way with everyone?"

"I guess you're right. How did I do? With the whole thing, I mean…"

"Again, with the questions. I'm beginning to think all you wanna do is ask me for my opinion like a true reporter," he interrupted with a smirk and a wink. Kagome giggled and took that as an indication that all was fine and she should start eating her lunch before it went stale.

Sango and Miroku sat beside the two and were lost in their own conversation. Miroku had been trying to be supportive in any way he can to help Sango to continue to want to overcome her fear of love. She had mentioned she wanted to acknowledge their relationship and what their hearts wanted, but the difficulty was due to a very strong barrier. Miroku was doing his best to remain patient and not rush her. Holding back was becoming harder for him with every time he expressed his love for her, to not completely receive it from her with confidence.

"Sango, is everything okay?" Miroku asked as he put his hand over hers across the table.

"Huh?" Sango looked up from her untouched food with a look of surprise. As if she had been somewhere else entirely.

"You seem to be somewhere else. What's bothering you?" Miroku asked in concern.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking." She replied as she let her gaze drop off to the side.

"About what?"

"My past. All that I've done, and why I've chosen the path I've chosen."

"Oh. Are there reasons?" Miroku asked out of curiosity.

"Well, kinda. As far as my choice of occupation, its mainly to be able to understand why I lost my mother. To know all the reasons. That's what a detective does. They find all the possible reasons for the crime along with the how. My mother was gone at the drop of a hat, and most victims go the same way. I guess its just that…"

"You're still searching for an explanation?" Miroku interrupted.

"Yeah. I just realized that. Crazy, huh?"

"Not really. I think it makes total sense. That's one of the reasons why one becomes so passionate about a subject. Something in their past sprang some curiosity in them, and they chose to study it and find out as much about it as possible." Miroku explained, gaining a nod from Sango.

"Yes. I have a question for you. If not being a detective, what else do you see me doing?" Sango asked.

"Honestly, if not a detective, I could see you as an EMT. With how you handled the situation with Inuyasha, I would say that I would rather have you taking care of me when I'm found bleeding and dying than some guy I don't know who could screw up." Miroku explained as he took a swig of his pop.

"I never knew that. I guess I did handle that well, didn't I?"

"Well, you knew better than all of us how to handle the situation. Plus, I'm sure Inu will be forever grateful, especially for the peep show."

"WHAT?" Sango shouted as she stood suddenly from her chair as she eyed Inuyasha intensely from over Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha leaned back in shock at her reaction to something unknown to him. Kagome stood and nudged Sango aside to calm her down as Inuyasha caught his breath. "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku suddenly appeared at his side with an apologetic look on his face.

"I said something I shouldn't have…" Miroku replied and gained an angry look from Inuyasha, indicating he had caught the message.

"Miroku!"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha got up from his seat with angry eyes burning through him.

"I can't confide in you, can I?" Inuyasha growled as he followed Miroku away from the girls.

Kagome held Sango back from going after Inuyasha and Miroku. As Kagome turned Sango's face from the other direction, she asked, "What happened?"

"Miroku told me something disturbing…" Sango replied with a nervous tone.

"What?"

"That Inu had told him that I gave him a nice peep show the night of the accident."

It took a few moments for Kagome to go through the events of that night from start to finish to realize what she was referring to. When Kagome caught on, she covered her mouth and gasped. Sango sighed and sank down to her seat. Seeing Kagome's reaction confirmed her fear. Inuyasha had been looking down her shirt when she was examining his wound.

Kagome thought about how it looked again and started to giggle. Sango heard the giggling and shot Kagome an angry look. "Shut up! It's not funny! Your boyfriend knows what size my breasts are!"

"Sango…I don't think you have anything to worry about. You know how upset Inuyasha was that Miroku had told. And you know he's not after you or anything." Kagome replied between chuckles.

"But still! That's none of his business! It's not like I am that open a person that I'd strip before them and ask them how they look!"

"But still! It happened, and now that it's over, it is kinda funny, wouldn't you say? He saw you, but he was in a daze, remember? Who knows what was going through his mind at the time. He probably didn't realize whose bosoms they were!" Kagome exclaimed with a wide smile and a few snorts.

"Kagome, you're not helping!"

"Oh, c'mon Sango! Live a little! So my boyfriend saw your girls. He hasn't approached you about the fact, has he?" Kagome asked innocently, hoping to prove a bit of a point.

Sango felt the fight dissolve in her gut as she sank in her chair at those words. Kagome was right; he didn't say anything to her about it. Like it never happened. "But still, he told Miroku. He shouldn't have told the perve about seeing my chest."

"Well, maybe he felt guilty because he'd probably seen

more than Miroku has. I could see him approaching

Miroku about it so that he wouldn't feel funky." Kagome explained kindly.

"Well, I guess that would make sense. Inuyasha is, after all, a gentleman. I'm sorry I blew up at him so suddenly like that." Sango replied in apology.

"It's okay, Sango. I understand. Even Inu hasn't seen my girls yet, so you've shown him more than I have, you forward girl you." Kagome replied with a playful nudge and a wink.

Sango nudged her back as she chuckled and her cheeks gained some color. The two girls ate their lunches in silence as they thought about how wonderful their boyfriends are.

The boys, however, were off in a hallway. Inuyasha had Miroku pinned against the wall with the collar of his shirt bunched in his fists. "You crossed the line, Miroku! She wasn't supposed to

know about that!"

"What? It was just a funky situation. I'm surprised she didn't realize what she'd done!" Miroku shrugged, giving the innocent look.

"But still!"

"What? You have a thing for Sango or something? Huh?" Miroku turned the tables on the argument.

Inuyasha looked him in the eye for a few seconds and then backed off reluctantly. Miroku fixed the collar on his shirt as Inuyasha leaned back against the adjacent wall with his head leaned back, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"No, I don't. Still, I figured she would be hurt by not knowing she had done that, Miroku. You saw her reaction. She was mad as hell! She was ready to jump me!" He exclaimed, obviously defending his point.

"Still, if you're not after her, why should it bother you? If you are after her, I have a right to know." Miroku stated as he approached Inuyasha with a serious look in his eyes.

"No. I have absolutely no feelings towards Sango. I'm only after Kagome, not your girl. Sure, I'm kind and nice to her, but it goes no further. I just felt funny about it is all. It's like seeing your sister in law in the shower. It's not an easy sight to erase from my thoughts because they just happened to be there." Inuyasha explained with an innocent shrug.

"Well, then. I'll go along with that. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tell me exactly what you saw, in detail. I wanna know what size she is, how soft they look, whatever your mind can recall." Inuyasha gave him a twisted look of disgust as he backed away from Miroku slightly. "C'mon! I haven't seen them yet, and I'm verrry curious, if ya know what I mean…" Miroku said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Uh…How about, No. Why would I describe your girlfriend's breasts to you? That's just sick, man!" Inuyasha replied as he walked away from the lecher.

"Please? I am dying here! My best friend knows more about Sango physically than I do! It's not fair that you should see the goods before me, man!" Miroku was obviously resorting to begging.

"No, means no!" Inuyasha shot over his shoulder as he returned to the lunchroom to find the two girls laughing and giggling over something. He stopped, and Miroku ran into him from behind since he was looking down in frustration.

"What gives?" Miroku asked as he pushed Inuyasha's hair aside to eye the giggling girls over his friend's shoulder.

Inuyasha noticed Miroku's hand on his hair and pushed it aside curtly as he then continued to walk towards the table. Miroku approached slowly behind Inuyasha, watching the girls in curiosity.

"I can't believe he saw them! I mean, I was wearing a low-cut top that night, but even so! Now I know why he was in such a daze for so long!" Sango laughed as she doubled over, Kagome following suit.

The two girls had been laughing so hard and loud they had no idea the man in question had indeed taken his seat before them once again. Suddenly, they heard him clear his throat. The sound caused them to freeze in fear and eye each other for a few moments. Inuyasha sat in his seat proudly with a smirk as the girls turned their heads to eye him in shame.

"Am I that funny?" Inuyasha asked, trying very hard to keep a stern tone in his voice. He had to admit, the situation before him was pretty funny. His first reaction was to turn around and snort really loud, but he decided to try this route and hold it all in.

"Um…No. Of course not, Inu." Kagome replied innocently as if she was answering to her dad for doing something wrong.

"Well then, what's so funny? Was it something I did?" Inuyasha asked with an odd look on his face, the smile gaining in wideness.

"No…Well, yeah, Actually. Just that…Ya know…" Kagome stuttered as she turned her eyes on Sango.

Sango sat up straighter and waved her hands before her, "No, no. don't ask me, please!"

Inuyasha then let it out. Sango, Kagome and Miroku turned their eyes on him as he laughed so loud his sides were hurting. As he leaned over the table and laid his head on his arms to stifle the laughing, the three of them eyed each other in question over what they had just missed.

Inuyasha sat up after a few moments then pointed at Sango and exclaimed, "You have no idea how that effected Miroku! He's jealous I've seen more than he has!"

Sango's cheeks got even redder as Kagome got up from her chair and slapped Inuyasha so hard he fell over backwards in his chair. Kagome then turned to Sango and said, "I'm so sorry he said that. I don't know what's gotten into him!"

Miroku eyed Inuyasha on the floor as he laughed. He didn't know what else to do but kick his shoulder and then walk away with an angry face. Sango's expression was nothing short for shock as Miroku appeared at her side to grab her belongings and direct her away from the table. Kagome voiced her goodbyes, and gained waves from the two as they walked off quietly.

As she turned back to her afflicted boyfriend, who had finally grown silent, she walked around the table to see him on the floor with his hands over his face in shame. Kagome sighed as she knelt down next to him and made her presence known by touching his knee.

Inuyasha sighed as he lowered his hands, showing a face of shame. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the ceiling as he asked, "I'm a dick, aint I?"

"No."

He turned his eyes to Kagome. She looked concerned, not angry. As tears formed in his eyes, he sniffed and looked away again. "I don't believe you. I don't know what came over me. That was really rude of me. Really rude to Sango."

"Inu, she didn't know. She's also very sensitive, you know that now. She's what you would call a bit of a prude. That's why you saw more than Miroku. It was all by accident you saw what you saw. She wouldn't willingly show that much of herself to Miroku until they were engaged." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha turned his eyes her way once again. "She probably won't talk to me again, will she? Not after what I said to her. I deserved that slap from you."

"I'm actually sorry I did it. The last thing I wanted to do was…"

"Hurt me, yeah I know. You said that at the hospital." He interrupted curtly.

"Well, I still mean it. I don't like the fact that I slapped you. I'm sorry." At the apology, he eyed her in surprise. Here she was apologizing when he's the one who owed her and Sango those words, though they might not even make up for what he said.

"No, don't apologize. I'm fine. A slap won't kill me, but it certainly woke me up." He said with a grunt as he climbed from the chair finally and got up from the floor.

Kagome reached out to him as he adjusted the chair with an air of frustration. Seeing as he wouldn't dare ask for her help or comfort at that moment, she stood and gave him a longing look of remorse. He sighed as he gathered the garbage left on the table and picked up the trays. Kagome stepped to the other

side of the table and grabbed her belongings as Inuyasha walked to the nearest garbage can to throw the garbage away.

Kagome watched him as he gained an air of remorse and just walked up to her, kissed her on the cheek briefly and said, "See ya later."

Kagome stood in shock as he walked away from her, hands in his pockets, as if he was a delinquent not even worthy of a kiss on the lips from her. When she gained her strength back, she ran to catch up to him. He ignored her when she reached him and went to grab for his arm. He stopped and softly removed her hand from his arm and then, continued walking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him as he pushed the door to the parking lot open forcefully and exited the building alone, with Kagome staring after him, wondering if she had just made a mistake in slapping him. In remorse for awakening him, she hung her head and dropped her backpack as her eyes glazed over with tears at the memory of the look in his eyes as he removed her hand from his arm. The gentle kiss he left on her cheek instead of her lips. He had detached himself from her out of shame.

* * *

Sango and Miroku arrived back at her dorm room soon after. They both remained silent as they rose in the elevator towards her floor. All Miroku could think about was how Inu had shocked him over what he had the nerve to say. But, in a way, Miroku felt as if he deserved it. Inu had confided in him over the circumstances that night of seeing her bosoms, but he just couldn't help but blurt it out. What caused him to do so will remain a mystery. 

Inuyasha was clearly sorry for what he had done, but Miroku had no clue what Inuyasha was going to do to earn trust from him once again. And probably vice versa. Things had just gotten a bit difficult, and Miroku wasn't prepared for how Sango was going to act from that point on.

As Sango and Miroku sat upon her bed, they both stared shyly across the room at Kagome's bed. Sango knew what Miroku wanted now, and it scared her. Yes, she really liked Miroku, but knowing that was all he considered important kinda made her uncomfortable.

Miroku had tried as hard as he could to be a gentleman the whole time they had been dating. Only to end up embarrassed by his best friend who stuck up for him in the beginning. Sure, Inu probably didn't mean anything by it, but then again, who knew?

As they sat in silence, Sango turned her eyes to look on him from the corner of her eye. Miroku had a solemn look on his face as he stared off into space deep in thought. Those weren't the eyes of a man who planned to take advantage of her. That was a man who was not only confused, but also very sorry for what had been revealed.

Sure, Sango had to admit to herself that she did wonder every now and then what he looks like under the shirts he wears. The T-shirts which were large enough to hide most of his frame. Every now and then, she'd see the outline of a peck as he moved certain ways, but nothing extensive revealed. As she thought about what he might look like, she began to lick her lips.

Miroku caught her eyes on him as he tensed a bit and looked her way in question. He saw her longing gaze and froze inwardly. As she showed a look of curiosity in her eyes, he gave her a questioning look. She nodded in response to the silent question of, "You're curious about me?"

He then sighed and removed his shirt without second thoughts. Sango gasped at the tight muscular frame the loose shirt had been hiding. Miroku sat and watched as Sango reached out and touched his bare chest in wonder. He was tender to her touch but for a moment when he pulled her to him and held her tightly. She buried her face in his soft skin and tight muscles as her eyes began to tear slightly.

Miroku looked down as the liquid hit his skin. He then put his finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his. As they sat for a moment, they lost themselves and kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around each other tightly as they fell in love even more than they had been in the beginning of the day.

As they kissed and reveled in each other's taste, Miroku ran his arms up and down her sides, wishing he could slip her top over her head.

* * *

Inuyasha walked further and further in a daze. Not realizing where he was going, he headed down into the subway. Before he knew it, he stepped up to that spot where he had played that day he met Kagome and Sango. As that morning played out before his eyes in a dreamlike state, he leaned up against the wall. As he stared on in a dazed manner, people turned and looked at him. 

Suddenly, a sound caught his ear. (Ting!) He was then awoken from his memories when the man who caused the sound patted him on the shoulder as he passed smiling. Inuyasha looked after him with a curious look on his face. When he was walking towards the platform, Inuyasha looked down to see a coin at his feet. He didn't know whether or not he should bend down when another appeared.

He looked up in shock to see a messy line of people coming down the stairs, all grabbing for change. He couldn't believe it. They all had familiar faces. As they stepped past him, they all tossed at least one coin his way without remorse. With wide and kind smiles, they tossed their money away to that talented kid who looked a bit desperate and down.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. His breath became labored as he looked on at the crowd of people acknowledging his existence. "Why?" he asked silently amongst the tings of the coins being tossed at his feet.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look upon a couple who stood before him smiling and holding hands. "We just wanted to thank you, young man." the woman said with a bow.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For your music. A few weeks ago, I had been waiting for the train when I heard your music. I enjoyed it. It brought a smile to my heart. While I was traveling on the train, this man you see next to me commented on your music and we ended up having a nice conversation. We met because of your music, and we are completely in love." Inuyasha stared on in shock as she explained her simple story.

"Thank you, Street Musician. We owe you. Here," the man said as he grabbed something out of his pocket and set it in Inuyasha's hand. The man bowed, said his thanks and then turned with his companion towards the train platform.

Inuyasha knew what was in his hand, but was afraid to look upon it. Finally, after a few moments, he got the gumption to look. As he brought his hand up to uncurl his fingers, his eyes looked down upon a roll of dollar bills, which looked to be a lot of money. His eyes focused on the money as his mouth dropped. Suddenly the sound of the train came about and drowned out the station.

Inuyasha looked up to see the couple boarding the train. "Wait!" he shouted. As he made his way through the crowd of people trying to get on, the doors closed before he could reach them and the train sped away. The people left behind eyed him curiously as he hung his head and looked at the roll of money in his hand.

Finally when it had hit him that there was no way of returning the money, he stepped up to the spot laced in coins and stared down upon them. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around him as a voice said, "You've earned it kid. Take 'em. Or will you not honor those who sacrificed for you? We've missed you these couple weeks when you haven't shown."

Inuyasha looked to the man beside him in shock as he replied with, "Missed me?"

"Yeah. You are a talented player. A lot of us are just paying you the money we owed for your strummin'."

"You all don't have to do this." Inuyasha gestured towards the coins lacing the ground.

"Yes, we do. We should be paying you for Cd's and such. We all felt guilty for all the times we lacked change, and decided to give it. This is two weeks accumulation," the man said with a smile as he patted his shoulder and stepped off towards the platform.

Inuyasha watched after him and looked on at the people waiting for the train who have all tossed at least one coin his way. He shrugged and bent down to collect their thanks.

* * *

Kagome arrived back at her dorm room a half hour later and opened the door to find Sango and Miroku sitting on the bed talking, or so it seemed. Sango and Miroku eyed Kagome as she set her book bag down beside her bed and flopped face down upon it. 

Once Miroku shrugged his shirt on, silence plagued the room for a moment when her shoulders began to shake.

Sango immediately left her bed and knelt by Kagome's side. With her state, Sango figured what happened with Inuyasha wasn't good. Especially with the fact that he didn't arrive at the dorm with her.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back a bit and then looked to Miroku. Miroku nodded and left the dorm room to see what had happened with Inuyasha and to chat with him.

Sango shushed Kagome softly as her head rose to meet her gaze. Sango gained a sympathetic look in her eyes as she looked upon the tear-streaked face. Neither one of them said a word as Kagome lunged forward and hugged Sango tightly, crying loudly all the while.

* * *

Miroku arrived at Inuyasha's apartment and rang the bell. A moment later, Inuyasha answered the door with a smile on his face. Although, as soon as he noticed who was on the other side of the door, his smile faded as he greeted Miroku with, "Oh, it's you." 

As Inuyasha stepped aside, Miroku stepped in as he eyed his friend. As Miroku took a seat on the couch, Inuyasha shut the door and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Miroku looked over his shoulder and replied with, "Kagome's really upset. She's up in her dorm room crying with Sango trying to comfort her."

Inuyasha looked down and clenched his teeth. Miroku looked away and started picking at his nails as he asked, "What happened after Sango and I left?"

Inuyasha looked up and answered with, "Kagome didn't want me to leave. I feel so bad about what I said. I only kissed her on the cheek. I guess she was disappointed."

"Disappointed about what?" Miroku asked.

"In my behavior, as well as the kiss on the cheek." Inuyasha replied as he took a seat beside Miroku.

"Actually, I think she was shocked more than anything else. I don't think disappointment has anything to do with it." Miroku replied, gaining a sideways look from Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I'll apologize to Sango when I see her next, if she'll talk to me again that is. I'm sorry about what I said, I really am." Inuyasha answered solemnly.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt us. We're okay. We both are just a little slower than you and Kagome as far as our relationship."

"Not necessarily," Inuyasha replied, gaining a cocked eyebrow from Miroku.

"I haven't seen Kagome's chest. Sango's was totally by accident. I never intended to..."

"Don't worry about it, Inu. It's water under the bridge with you and me. I'm not mad at you over something you couldn't help." Miroku interrupted.

Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgment. "So, she's crying, huh?"

"Yeah, least she was when I left." Miroku added.

"Should I go see her?"

"Well, I leave that up to you. I'm sure she'd be happy to know you're okay. Speaking of which, if you were that upset to leave her with just a peck on the cheek, then what's caused you to be a bit more cheerful?" Miroku asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I walked aimlessly for a bit and ended up at the subway where I met Kagome and Sango. I stood leaning up against the wall, just reminiscing, and I suddenly ended up with like tons of change at my feet. The people remembered my music! And get this..." Inuyasha explained with excitement in his voice as he reached into his pocket. "From one couple, I got this!" Inuyasha pulled the roll of bills out of his pocket.

Miroku's eyes went big in shock as he replied with, "Whoa...why did they give you so much?"

"Because my music was the topic of their first conversation the first time they met on the train. They fell in love, and this was their way of thanking me!" Inuyasha replied as he handed the roll of bills to Miroku to count.

"Wow! There's over a hundred in this!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ya know what, you should splurge on Kagome. I bet she'd go nuts if you do. Or are you still going to use it towards college?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I guess I could buy some flowers for Kagome."

"Well, I'll leave that up to you. How about we head back to the dorm so we can see our girls?" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded and slipped on his shoes.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had been talking in the dorm room when a knock sounded at their door. Kagome's eyes shot up and a look of fear shown in her eyes. 

"I'll get it," Sango mentioned as she got up from the bed. When she answered the door, she gasped to see Inuyasha was the one who knocked.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome's head shot the opposite direction at the sound of his voice. "Is Kagome still here?" She heard Inuyasha ask. Kagome's heart started beating quickly at his question.

Sango stepped aside and directed him towards Kagome. As he stepped in, he noticed she was facing away from him. Sango grabbed her purse and asked Miroku to go out with her for a bit. Once the door clicked shut, Inuyasha remained standing standing near the door as he spoke. "Kagome?"

She didn't move or reply, but he noticed the slight jerk in her shoulders at the sound of her name falling from his lips. He noticed her reaction, set down the bouquet of flowers and then stepped up to her bed to sit beside her. "You okay?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slightly.

She had her eyes closed, she held a look of pain and she had been crying.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to upset you." Inuyasha said as her eyes opened and looked to him.

"I'm okay. I just didn't like the way you acted when you took my hand away from your arm. You acted as if you weren't worthy of my love. Honestly, no matter what you do, or how you act, please don't ever think of yourself lower than dirt. You are a wonderful person Inu, and I love you." Kagome replied, gaining a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Wow. I never knew you felt that much for me." Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, I do. And my heart will never change." Kagome replied. "It just hurt to see you reject yourself like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm glad to know you're not upset with me."

"Why do you do that to yourself when you make mistakes?" Kagome asked.

"Because when they're that stupid, it makes me angry at myself because I should know better than that. I've always been that way." Inuyasha replied as he took her hand in his and eyed them.

Kagome eyed him and smiled as she leaned forward slightly and caught his attention. He didn't do anything but look into her eyes as she leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his. Amazingly, the tear tracks disappeared as they fell back onto the bed and their faces rubbed against each other in a passionate kiss of reconciliation.

As they kissed, the only thought going through Kagome's mind was, 'Will we go all the way? I don't know how far I want to go, but the will to stop is non-existent.'

"Kagome..." passed from Inuyasha's lips between kisses as he parted her legs and placed his right leg between them. Kagome moaned in nervousness as his lips fell to her neck.

Her belly filled with butterflies as he took over. Kagome then realized he wasn't sure of when to stop either. They both ended up in a passionate world where there were no boundaries to be seen as the evening settled in and their friends dined out for the time being.

* * *

I guess that's as good a place to stop as any. I'm glad it ended up with a time of passion between Inu and Kags. I guess they'd been holding back for far too long, wouldn't you say? Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and we'll see where the next chapter leads the next time around. 'Til then, ja ne! 


	9. Morning After

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Oi, Minna! Yes, I must apologize for the major juicy cliffy I left you all with like...Three months ago... (Hides in the corner)...Honestly, I swear...I forgot how I ended the last chapter I wrote. Please forgive me, since it is a rarity or me to end a chapter during a possible sex scene...shifts eyes Yes, I said possible...Especially since this fic is considered to be along the lines of Unaware. You know, not too much description, leaving those scenes tastefully written for most audiences. So, I'm asking for forgiveness due to people thinking it was going to turn into something...And...It...didn't...Yeah...clears throat Now, on with the fic, since it's no longer on hiatus...YAY!

**Chapter 9: Morning After**

Sango and Miroku had been out until late evening, and didn't see the lights on in the dorm when they decided to stop by to check on their friends. Miroku then decided to call Inuyasha's cell at that point. Once the call was answered, all he heard was a "thunk" and it hung up. At that point, he realized what was going on in the dorm room. Miroku flipped his cell phone closed and stuffed it safely in his pocket as he eyed the window above them.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't think we should go up tonight." Miroku suggested.

"But, I don't have my books or anything." Sango pointed out verbally.

"No, I meant to your room." Miroku replied as he looked to her.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked in a skeptical tone.

"Exactly what you think I mean. We have two options. One, we spend the money for a hotel room. Two, we stay in my dorm room tonight." he explained as he counted down with two fingers.

Sango eyed his two options and then looked up at the window above them as well. She saw the curtain move slightly, showing that obviously, something was happening up there. 'Inuyasha hasn't left yet?' she thought to herself as her eyes remained trained on the curtains for a few more moments before looking back at Miroku as he gestured towards the men's dorms.

* * *

The room was filled with panting as the two lovers sank into each other's arms upon her bed. Since the lamp was once again knocked over, it was very dark in the room save for the light from the window. As Inuyasha trembled from the exertion he endured through his first time, Kagome held him to her as she regained her breath. Inuyasha grunted as he buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her torso. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered through labored breathes.

"Shhh...Its okay, Inuyasha." Kagome comforted as his head lifted from her shoulder. Once his gaze connected with hers, she saw the apologies he wished to say. "Don't apologize, my love. We both wanted this."

"But...This was..."

"Yes, it was. And I'm glad to have shared it with none other than you, Inuyasha." Kagome reassured as he gained a smile and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. Once the kiss ended, Kagome asked, "Are you gonna stay here?"

"If you want me to stay." Inuyasha replied as he kissed her jaw-line.

"Would we...you know...again, if you do?" Kagome asked, stopping his kisses.

"Not unless you want to." He replied nonchalantly.

"But you already used up the condom." Kagome pointed out.

"True. I guess we won't then. Plus that was rather earth shattering enough to wear me out" Inuyasha mentioned and he gained a chuckle from Kagome as he chuckled as well. "I'd like to stay, if that's okay."

"Sure, but can I request something?" Kagome asked with a shy look on her face.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can we get dressed? Just in case Sango comes back before we wake up?" Kagome asked.

He looked over the two of them and shrugged as he sat up and maneuvered himself off the bed to stand before her. Their eyes remained locked as she rose from the bed. As they stood staring at each other, she looked down, and then connected gazes and said, "You can go clean yourself up. I'm fine."

His cheeks flushed as he then picked up his clothes, turned and walked to the bathroom. Once the door closed, Kagome stepped to her dresser to grab some sleep clothes, quickly slipped them on, and then sat down upon her bed. Once her gaze went towards the window, she noticed the mess they had made, along with the lamp being knocked off the side table between the two beds.

As she leaned over to gather up the lamp, Inuyasha appeared from the bathroom clothed in his jeans. Kagome sat with the lamp in her lap and asked Inuyasha to turn on the light in the kitchenette area. Once there was ample light in the room, she noticed the light bulb had shattered, and the lampshade had been knocked off against Sango's bed. Once their mess was cleaned up, they turned in together on Kagome's bed. They snuggled up nice and warm as she turned on her little fan that she pulled from under her bed.

* * *

Sango had a night that was comfortable, and uneventful. Miroku Houshi was more of a gentleman than she had imagined before. He had his own room, complete with two beds. Therefore, Sango was left to her own bed across the room from Miroku. She was surprised at how deeply she slept with her boyfriend sleeping peacefully across the room from her. She awoke first, and was slightly disoriented due to her surroundings. Then, after a few moments, it all came back to her. Kagome had Inuyasha with her the whole night. 

As she rolled over onto her back, her right arm laid against her forehead at her hairline, she thought about Kagome. Hoping that with whatever went on in their dorm that night that Inuyasha took good care of her. Kagome had been alone since high school. Sure, Kagome had a few boyfriends here and there, but nothing serious. The relationship with Inuyasha had become much more than just the average dating relationship. Something happened between them when they met.

She had never seen a connection like the one Inuyasha and Kagome have. Something too special to overlook. She had never thought a relationship could be that deep where they could both read each other's hearts and souls like books. And how they both could feel each other's emotions so easily. What caught Sango's attention first, were Inuyasha's emotions and feelings. His heart wasn't nearly as guarded as most men kept them. His passionate soul was out there for everyone to see. Hiding nothing, can be wonderful, but could end up his greatest downfall. Honest to a fault, Inuyasha caught Kagome's kind heart with music.

Poetry, the language of love and emotion. The soul's way of expression. Both deep and full of meaning. Sango could never grasp how to express her heart and soul. It seemed emotion and passion were the creeds of Miroku's heart, it being easy for him to express his love and praise for her no matter how many times she turned him down so far. Kagome had always been good with words, and expression. Obviously, Inuyasha cannot only say what he means to say, but also express it in an art form of guitar strums.

Sango was left with nothing more than physical expression. She had always been a more physical person. As a small child, she barely spoke. Her body language explained all. Sure, she knew how to speak and talk, but she refrained from using words, since she usually stumbled over them. Actions speaking louder than words, facial expressions forming her sentences, she ended up in the background, pointing out the facts, rather than human thought or emotional ideals. She was a yes or no thinker. There was no grey area in her mind. Her heart not knowing how to express itself openly had become part of the reason why she wasn't good in relationships, or with people.

Kagome tended to read her actions, and her thoughts in order to explain to her why she was the way she was. Even though Kagome was known for her way with words and descriptions, Sango was surprised by every piece of advice Kagome has given her. That is why, wherever Kagome is, Sango gravitates. Kagome is kind of, like an emotional translator for Sango in the fact that she couldn't interpret situations general people would call normal every day happenings. Her mind focusing more on technicalities of life, Kagome was her compliment.

At that point, Sango knew she wasn't going to sleep any longer. She sat up and set her feet on the carpet as the man across from her stirred slightly and continued to breathe steadily while sleep continued its hold on him. She stared at his slumbering form, covered with the comforter and thought about him. The way he'd been since the day she'd met him. How she misinterpreted his words and actions was expected. He is a man not to be set amongst the rest. Sure, he can be a bit risqué at times, but still sweet like honey.

Not only had Sango found a compliment to herself in Kagome, but also in Miroku. He was a man of the heart. He knows how to woo and how to make a woman melt like butter. Sure, he didn't express his heart nearly as simply as Inuyasha has, but he knows how to play with emotions and words in order to turn any situation around from bad to good. He can make the best of the worst times. Sango only had the ability for seeing situations, as they are, not for what they can become. To look through life as if it's a pane of clear glass, that's his ability. Possibility. Making his determination for her affection apparent. No matter how she reacted to him, he never gave up. Never a boring moment in this man's presence.

Thinking those things about him caused her to smile at his back, all bundled up. Sure, she wanted his affection after all, but it would take time to want to go any further. Trust was something she needed to feel comfortable with. It had been a couple months, but still too soon for her to grasp even going as far as she was sure Inuyasha and Kagome had gone last night. At that thought, she got up from the bed and stepped into his bathroom to freshen up and brush her hair.

* * *

A half hour later, Miroku sat up in his bed and he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Once he could see properly, he looked to the spare bed and noticed Sango sitting there eyeing him while fully clothed. 

"Morning, Sango." Miroku greeted her with a groggy smile.

"Morning, Miroku."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Miroku asked as he turned and set his feet on the floor, pushing the comforter off to the side revealing his purple boxers.

"Not long. I've just been doing some thinking." Sango shrugged as her finger traced the lines on the comforter beside her.

"Oh?" Miroku's smile widened slightly as he changed his posture showing interest.

"Just stuff about everybody. How we all met, who we each are, and how our relationships we have formed has affected me." Sango explained as she lifted her gaze to his.

"Ah. And what have you gathered as you sat there alone in silence?" he asked as he moved to sit beside her and took her hand in his.

He sat at attention and kept eye contact as she explained her findings. Once she was finished, he nodded and said, "Very perceptive, my Sango." As she blushed, he got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up so he could walk Sango back to her dorm.

After they were both ready to step out into public, Sango and Miroku made their way back to her dorm. Sango became a little nervous as she knocked quietly.

A soft moan was heard from Kagome as she lifted her head slightly off her pillow and looked around for a moment. Inuyasha was spooned against her back, holding her body to his as his breath puffed her black hair from his face. As a slight knock sounded again, she heard some muffled sounds coming from the door.

Kagome sat up a bit more, bracing her body on her right elbow, causing Inuyasha to moan in complaint as his arms rose, and her warmth left his body. Once the knob turned, the door opened, and the two stepped into the kitchen. Kagome nudged Inuyasha to wake him up and his reaction was to grunt and roll over to face his back to her. Kagome sighed and got up from the bed.

Miroku greeted Kagome kindly as Sango rushed past him to grab her books and some clean clothes. Miroku and Kagome sat on Sango's bed to wait for Sango to get herself cleaned up. They both whispered comments on how cute Inuyasha was all curled up while cradling her comforter for warmth. Miroku asked her how the night was. Kagome blushed and cleared her throat before answering with, "Fine. Yours?"

"Nice, very nice. Sango and I decided to leave you two be when we looked up and saw the curtains moving, but there was no light on." Miroku mentioned nonchalantly.

Kagome's blush deepened at the thought of what was going on at that point. 'My god...The curtains were moving even?'

Miroku noticed the look on her face as she stared across the room. "Oh, don't worry. Inuyasha's a good man. Did you know this was his first time?"

Kagome shot him a strange look as he continued eyeing her nonchalantly as he awaited her response. She looked away as she answered with, "Yes. I do know. He told me."

"Lucky bastard. I haven't had a girl in a long time. And there's no way I'm gonna rush Sango into anything. She's too good to lose." Miroku replied as his gaze moved from his friend's sleeping form to the bathroom door on the other side of the dorm.

"So, you've...you know, already?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Of course." He replied proudly.

"How many?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm..." Miroku hummed as he began to count fingers. Kagome laughed as she slapped her knees. He chuckled in response. With the sounds filling the dorm room, Inuyasha couldn't fall asleep again. Once he rolled onto his back and began to moan, Kagome and Miroku continued to talk between them and make wise cracks about how cheerful Inuyasha happened to look on the morning after his first time.

As Inuyasha sat up and noticed Kagome was sitting beside Miroku holding a hairbrush as a mic, they both were doing commentary as if they were on a news show and were commenting on his appearance. He sat and watched them for a few moments as they ad-libbed and told jokes. Since they were about him and his first morning after, he growled as he stood before them, slapped the mic out of Miroku's hand and snapped, "Lay-off..."

Kagome and Miroku froze for a moment as they watched him in shock. Once he had knocked on the bathroom door, they both looked at each other and shrugged. Once Sango vacated the bathroom for Inuyasha to relieve himself, the two began to snicker and laugh at the beehive his hair had formed into because of the pillow.

"What's going on here? Inuyasha looks pissed off." Sango asked as she started slipping her books into her bag.

"Oh, nothing. He's usually like this in the morning since he usually stays up late and wakes up in the late morning hours. He'll be fine once he's done pissing." Miroku said with a shrug, gaining a strange look from Kagome and Sango as the door opened and the man in question appeared with more of a cheerful disposition. Seeing that Miroku was right, the girls giggled gaining a, "What?" from Inuyasha. Miroku's answer was a shrug as he tossed Inuyasha his shirt from across the room.

* * *

After the girls went off to class, and Miroku went off to the library to study a bit before his first religion class for he day, Inuyasha left the campus and walked home alone. As he walked past the apartment buildings between the campus and home, he thought about his night with Kagome. He didn't plan on going as far as they had in such a short time, but he couldn't help himself with the situation they ended up in. If he could, he'd have waited more, but with how Kagome said she wanted it to happen, that alone gave him confidence in the progression of the relationship. 

As he arrived at his apartment building, he tried to stifle the sighs and smudge away the content smile on his face. The actions and emotions refused to leave his mind as he opened the front door and slipped out of his shoes. Once he was finished, he stepped down the hallway sighing.

He hadn't come home the night before, least not while she was awake. Sure, he did sometimes tend to come in super late, especially since he met Kagome, but to not even peek in and whisper goodnight to her light sleeping form was a little strange. That was a nightly ritual he had. Whenever he arrived home, even later than usual, he always whispered good night to her. Last night, she awaited it, but it never came. Not even any sounds around the apartment where heard.

As she finally heard his keys at the front door, she sighed, knowing something had gone on. She heard him sigh a couple times after entering the apartment. As he stepped towards her door, she watched for him as he arrived in her doorway. Something about him was a bit different as he leaned against the doorframe with a look of pride on his face.

"Hey, ma. How're ya feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you? Where were you last night?" She asked with a questioning tone.

"Oh, I was with Miroku, Kagome and Sango. Why?"

"Well, you left and didn't come back. You stayed out by Miroku then?" She asked.

"Yeah. We hung out in Miroku's dorm and watched movies and played cards. When it got late, and we were all yawning, the girls left and I stayed by Miroku." Inuyasha said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks and his eyes began to wander a bit.

His mother nodded and a smirk appeared on her lips as she replied with, "Uh huh."

He stepped up to her bedside and leaned over her, kissed her forehead, and then turned from her as he said, "Well, I gotta take a shower and get changed so I can go to perform for a bit and then have lunch with them later."

She replied with, "Okay. Nice to see you, son." As he left the room and stepped into his own. She sat there, turning the thoughts in her head of his demeanor. 'Well, my son. I certainly hope you used a condom last night.' She thought to herself. Yes, he could say all he wanted, and make up whatever stories seemed to fit. However, hiding that change from his mother was impossible.

* * *

Okay, now I know what you're thinking. So long, and so short a chapter. Unless the chapter length doesn't matter. I had a good time writing this chapter and I certainly hope you all are glad to see me writing for this fic again. Least I know I am (smiles). So, 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	10. Do Tell

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Oi, minna! Yes, it has been over a month, but at least I can get this out sooner than three :-D (Shrug) Oh well, there's more to come in this chapter now since I've finally been inspired to write for this baby, and I'm just as excited as you to see what our favorite characters do in this next installment. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Do Tell...**

That day, after Inuyasha and Miroku left the dorm room, Kagome and Sango left soon after, to get to their classes. Kagome really didn't give everything much thought. Not even, what she and Inuyasha had shared the night before. What went through her mind the whole morning was how gentle and loving Inuyasha was during his first time. The funny part was, she really couldn't tell he was a virgin. Of course, with it being her first time as well, they both did well together. There was no confusion, no discomfort. Sure, due to his size, she did bleed a bit, but nothing she was concerned about. One thing she saw before he entered her was concern. All she did was take a deep breath and pull his lips to her in a deep kiss, guiding him to the answer he needed.

The dance was very emotional. They both enjoyed each other fully, in both body and soul. That night, Kagome felt something that surprised her. Being with him that way felt so natural to her that she didn't even question the consequences. The only thing on her mind at this point, was how their actions would affect their relationship. Sure, they were dating before hand, but they both had never been this close to anyone else. What lead them to that situation was pure chance. Neither one of them had planned to have sex, or take their relationship much more seriously.

Few months into the relationship, and already attached at the hip brought worry to Kagome's mind. Sure, they had a connection no other couple has ever had, but that's just it. That connection is very important to both of them. To lose that special connection would be devastating. Kagome was beginning to question things when Miroku told her that Inuyasha is a good man. Kagome never really questioned that per say, but it was still a worry.

The whole rest of the morning, Kagome was distracted with the night before, and worried about how things were going to go when they all got together for lunch as they usually do. She did find out that her article got high marks for interest and intricacy. Everyone else chose familiar occupations of the usual everyday Joe. Firefighters, Police Officers, Executive Assistants, and the like. Kagome's article The Street Musician was well liked and the most visited article amongst the students. Due to the high amount of visits, the teacher had given Kagome a high score on not only her element of writing, but also in diversity. Choosing an occupation rarely chosen by musicians, whether they be poor or not.

When she saw the high score on the article, Kagome got excited and the first thing that went through her mind was Inuyasha's reaction to the popularity of his story. Kagome began to feel that she had achieved something wonderful. Not only in helping people to know the life of a Street Musician, but also to help Inuyasha know how well liked his story is. It's a subject not mentioned in everyday banter. Even though glory and riches are not included in the story of a Street Musician, the worth he can feel from generous people is something to get out there for every day.

As Kagome sat and watched the clock tick away, closer to the lunch hour, she ignored what was said by the teacher about every one else's articles and what would become of them. She missed what was told about the articles with the highest grades and what would indefinitely become of them. All that went through Kagome's head at those last class moments was, ' _C'mon, time...Pass by, please?'_ Once the hour was finally over at the tick of the clock, the teacher dismissed the class, and the room filled with sounds mimicking thunder as chairs were vacated by bodies and they all filed out the door noisily.

Kagome rushed straight to the usual spot where she'd meet Sango and Miroku before heading down to the lunchroom to meet up with Inuyasha. When she arrived, they hadn't made it quite yet, so she sat on the nearest bench and tapped her feet as she glanced around keeping her eyes peeled. A minute or so later, Sango caught her eye, and she shouted to gain Sango's attention. Sango right away sat down beside Kagome and set down her purse and bag.

"So, you have to tell me, Kagome. Did what happen last night really happen? Or was I imagining things?"

Kagome gave her a strange look as she chuckled slightly, "Yes, Sango, it happened."

Sango eyed her with a mixed look in her eyes, "Wow. Your first time. Was it his?"

"Yes, it was. He even apologized for it all because neither he nor I planned it. It just happened."

"And what about you? Are you okay? Was he too rough?" Sango was feeling like a mother now, but it was just as well seeing as Kagome meant the world to Sango, and her emotions are important.

"I'm fine, Sango. And no, he was very gentle and made sure I was comfortable." Kagome replied as she looked away sheepishly.

"But?"

"I'm a bit worried about what this will do to our relationship. I mean, what's it going to be like facing him, the man I just learned so much about in one night?"

"I don't know. I've heard sex can change things a lot. I guess you'd just have to wait and see how you feel when you see him." Sango replied as she turned her attention to the young man who just appeared beside her.

"Everything all right, ladies?" Miroku asked sweetly, as he made his presence known.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Miroku. Ya ready, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and stood with Sango as the three of them walked down the hall towards the stairwell leading down into the lobby where Inuyasha would be waiting.

As they descended the staircase, there he was, leaning his head on his arms on the banister at the very bottom. He caught Kagome's eyes right away. His face was proud, relaxed and peaceful as his smile showed his love for the angel descending before him. However, as she held his eyes, his smile began to fade as he noticed the look of worry evident in her eyes. Sure, she was smiling, but something was amiss about the look in her eyes when she stepped closer and put her hand on his right elbow, he lifted his head.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"We need to talk." Kagome said simply as she slid her hand from his elbow and down his arm while she continued down the last few steps. Inuyasha followed her as she stepped down a deserted hallway and leaned against one of the empty walls. He stopped beside her and leaned on the wall with her as he asked, "Everything okay?"

Kagome turned her gaze to his as she began, "Inuyasha, I'm a little worried. Worried about us."

"Why? Do you think it was wrong?"

"No, I don't think it was wrong. I'm just worried about how you and I will see this relationship now. I mean, you now know more about me than anyone else in this world. We're not just friends anymore. I'm just worried that things might get weird between us now that we've experienced each other."

Inuyasha shifted a bit as he thought for a second. Then he continued with, "Kagome, I love you. I don't see how things could get weird. Is there something you're afraid of?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not necessarily afraid. It's just, I've never done this before, and I don't want this new experience to ruin what we have."

"Kagome, I'm new to this sort of relationship too, but I'm not gonna worry about the unknown until it happens. Well, if it does, that is. Don't let what we did bother you, okay? I mean, if I made you feel uncomfortable at all, then tell me." Inuyasha reassured.

"No, that's not it. It's hard to explain. You..." She started as she turned her eyes to his expecting gaze. "You were wonderful, Inuyasha. There's nothing to question there. I just don't want to lose what we have. I heard sex could change a relationship a lot. I learned so much about you last night. The fact that you are willing to share yourself with me is wonderful."

"I feel the same way, Kagome. Can you answer one question for me?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped his hand to hold hers tenderly. Kagome nodded as she gazed into his eyes. "Do you love me as much as I love you? With or without the sex?"

Kagome gazed into his eyes for a few moments, reading his emotions. "Yes, I do. Inuyasha, I don't want a relationship based on sexual occurrences. I want a relationship based on the heart. I just want you to know that sex isn't the only thing I want from you. Being with you gives me purpose in life."

Inuyasha smiled at her response as he then turned towards her fully and they embraced. "I had hoped you'd say that. That's how I feel about us as well, Kagome." They continued the embrace for a few moments longer and then parted smiling at each other. "I just want you to know one thing. Last night was the most wonderful night I've ever had with anyone. I will never forget what we shared. What I shared with you last night will never be shared with another, I promise."

As he set his hand on Kagome's left cheek, she smiled and replied with, "Same here. It was very special, and I would never throw it away for the world. Has this changed how you see me?"

"A little. I not only see you as the wonderful and accepting friend, but also someone I can share my deepest secrets with. Ya know, you're the only girl I've ever really gotten close to. I mean, I wasn't necessarily the outcast, but I wasn't completely accepted either. So, you are truly the first real girlfriend I've ever had." Inuyasha said in a soft tone.

"Really? Wow. Many firsts for the both of us. Well, I guess I can just relax and see where this goes. I just didn't want you to think that was all I wanted or anything like that. There's so much to lose here, and I didn't want sex to screw this up or confuse things." Kagome said with a shrug.

"It won't, Kagome." Inuyasha replied as he leaned forward and kissed her chastely. He gave her a smile afterwards as he led her into the cafeteria to get their lunches and meet the other couple.

As lunch went on, the four of them laughed, teased each other, and ate happily. Kagome brought out the news on the article, surprising Inuyasha fully. He was shocked at how curious all her fellow students were about the life of a street musician. Of course, Inuyasha really didn't consider that his occupation for life, but he did plan to continue at least until he got through with college.

At the fact that it didn't mention anything grossly personal about his life, everyone was curious about what it took to play in front of people on a whim such as that. Inuyasha was even shocked when Kagome handed him a printed out version of the article. The very one handed into her teacher. He read thru it again, and saw the wonder the piece was. His only response to Kagome was, "Thank you." as he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Oh, hey man, what does your schedule look like today?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he set down the article and gave Miroku his attention.

"Oh. Nothing, really. You got classes you need to work on?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up his pop.

"Not really. We weren't assigned homework this time around. Wanna hang out or something?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha shrugged as he answered with, "I guess. I just have to stop in and see what's going on with mom. Other than that, there's no problem. Where do ya wanna go?"

"Oh, I was thinking about hanging out by you, unless your mom would ask us not to." Miroku mentioned.

"Ah, naw. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. It's been about a month." Inuyasha replied.

"Can I come by?" Kagome asked, gaining a questioning look from Inuyasha as he then looked at Miroku.

"I don't see why not. If you don't mind action flicks, video games, or card games." Miroku named off.

"Ooo...Sounds like fun." Sango cooed with a big smile.

Inuyasha's eyes got a bit bigger as he then said, "Okay. It'll be fine, but I have to let mom know I'm bringing a new girl to meet her. Has Miroku told you about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, she's bedridden with emphysema and heart problems. So, she won't be up and about. But, she's always up for meeting new friends when I bring them by. I just have to warn her first, so she'll be prepared to meet ya." Inuyasha winked to assure her that it was okay.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. How long has she been ill for?" Sango replied, concern falling over her face.

"It's been a few years. Since my dad died, actually. I've been taking care of her since." Inuyasha replied simply.

"Wow. Well, as long as it's okay with her, sure. I'd love to meet her and hang out with you guys." Sango said as she mildly perked up.

"Well, how about we go rent some movies? I like action flicks. You like action flicks Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, yes. I like action, comedy, mystery, drama..."

"Ah, yes. And then into the chick flick categories. Okay. And you, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he turned his attention to the other girl.

"I don't really have a preference, save for horror. I can't sit through horror." Kagome pointed out.

Miroku gained a smirk across his face, tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, no..." Inuyasha whispered in reply.

Kagome gained a strange questioning look on her face once they started whispering back and forth. She then leaned over to Sango and tapped her on the shoulder. "What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome whispered. "I think we should make sure they don't rent anything before we meet with them tonight."

Sango took one look at the guys before turning and nodding to Kagome. The guys then stopped whispering as they both winked at each other and then looked at their girlfriends to see them sitting there with their arms crossed. "So?" Sango asked, looking at both of them.

"So...", "...What?" The two said in response, obviously playing the innocent act.

"You know, 'what'. What was all that whispering and that wink about?" Kagome inquired.

"Nothing. We were discussing what we were going to order for food. I mean, should we get takeout? Should we order a pizza? Should we try my cooking?" Inuyasha effortlessly improvised as he counted off on his fingers.

Miroku nudged him and said, "And I'm not sure you ladies would even wanna sample his cooking, since all he knows how to cook is ramen, ramen, and yeah. Ramen."

"I know more than that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well, that's all we seem to make whenever I'm over, and you have a cupboard full of it!" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's for my ma, stupid!" Inuyasha spat back, causing the girls to laugh.

"Inuyasha, that's so sweet!" Kagome cooed as Sango continued to giggle.

"You two are a pair of entertaining men, ya know that?" Sango mentioned as she gestured to them with both hands. Kagome giggled at her comment when the two men smiled proudly at the remark. Sango chuckled and shook her head as she then leaned forward and onto her elbows on the table.

"So, my place? Today after class?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet the girls at the dorm and walk them over." Miroku volunteered.

"Sounds good. Six-ish sound good? Or do you wanna meet sooner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Six is fine with me." Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, six is fine. Gives me a chance to do a little light unit reading before I leave." Sango replied as she picked up her drink.

"Cool, six it is. Well, classes start soon, so I'll get going then." Inuyasha said and they all gathered their garbage and their belongings. Once Inuyasha had tossed out his and Kagome's garbage, he grabbed her arm as she was about to walk away. "Can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Sure." Kagome replied as he held her hand and sat her down in her previous seat, as he took Sango's.

"Kagome, Miroku wanted to watch a horror film. I told him no, and then he mentioned one that doubles as a parody horror film that will make ya laugh more than anything." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh. What movie is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise, but I just wanted to warn you before you got upset since you said you couldn't take horror movies." Inuyasha replied.

"What kind of horror? Is it like bodies being torn apart? Zombies? Slice and dice?" Kagome asked.

"Zombies mostly, but the catch phrases are really hilarious. It's actually one of my favorite movies. Plus, I don't have to rent it. I already own it." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Ah, save money. Sure, I'll stick it out and see what it's all about." Kagome replied.

"Great. Well, see ya later." Inuyasha said with a smile as he then leaned in for a kiss. Kagome held her breath for a moment and then leaned in as well. The kiss started as chaste and then deepened ever so slightly with a touch of tongue. When the kiss ended, they got up from their seats and headed their separate ways.

Inuyasha arrived home shortly after parting with Kagome. He heard his mother talking to the nurse from the direction of her bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and bellowed, "I'm home!"

"Inuyasha, honey, can you come here for a minute?" he heard from that same direction as he set his keys on the table and headed on down the hall. Once he arrived at her doorway, he noticed she and the nurse were chatting and smiling. "Hey, son. How has your day been?"

"Oh, fine. Made a little bit of money earlier, but other than that, nothing much different. You two getting along well?" he asked looking between the two women.

"Yes, we were just talking about relationships, marriage. Things of that sort." She replied, not revealing she and the nurse had been discussing the fact that he didn't arrive at home 'til that morning, among a few other important matters.

"Oh. Hey, ma? I wanted to let you know that my friends have a free night tonight and if it's okay, they'd like to come by and watch movies and hang out." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh. Miroku and Kagome?"

"Well, yeah. Also, Miroku's girlfriend will be coming as well. Would you like to meet her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, sure! Any girl Miroku's dating would be a joy to meet." His mother said kindly with a smile.

"Great! Well, they'll be here about six, so I'm going to do a little bit of cleaning up. Oh, and we'll be ordering some food to be delivered. We'll try not to make too much noise." Inuyasha explained as he was turning his back.

"Oh, son?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked as he turned slightly towards her.

"Will you play for us a little before you start cleaning? It would be nice to hear you play." His mother requested.

"Oh, sure. No problem. Would you like to hear acoustic? Or electric?"

"Acoustic." She replied, as the nurse looked his way and nodded.

"All right. I'll play from the living room." He said with a wink and a smile. The two ladies giggled excitedly as he left and stepped into his room to collect his instrument. They remained quiet until they heard him strum from the living room. The two ladies then continued their conversation as they listened to the serene music sounding from beyond the short hallway.

"So, he's coming here? Do you know when?" the nurse asked.

"No, I don't. Supposedly, he's coming out to pay respects to his father. Since I've never met him, all I know is that from what my late husband said, he looks a lot like him and Inuyasha." Izayoi explained.

"Wow. Must be quite the looker if he's anything like your son. Did he say what else he'd be doing here when he visits?" the nurse asked earnestly.

"No. He did say it had been years since he had visited the country, and that he might do a bit of sight seeing, but he didn't give any details." Izayoi leaned back a bit more as her eyes turned to the ceiling. "He sounds a lot like his father though. I saw pictures of him when he was very young, but I don't know how he's grown. His father lost touch with him after his mother's death. His son didn't take the loss very well. Since she wasn't from here, he stayed with her back in her home country, and remained with her family. From what I remember my husband saying, he was closer to his mother than to his father." Izayoi continued with a sigh.

"That's quite a story, ma'am." The nurse replied.

"Yes. I am looking forward to finally meeting the face behind the story of my stepson. He's a successful business owner, and very rarely has the time for family from what he said. So, this should be interesting. As far as Inuyasha is concerned, he doesn't know of his older half-brother." Izayoi replied as her eyes turned to a picture of the boy playing down the hall.

As Inuyasha strummed his mother's favorite tune, his eyes focused on the frets as he heard muffled talking from the bedroom down the hall. It was rare for his mother to talk while he played, but he figured they wanted to talk in private. His mother never closed her door due to the possibility of anything happening as far as her breathing.

* * *

A couple hours later, the three arrived at the apartment. Inuyasha let them in and closed the door as they slipped off their shoes on the mat. Kagome and Miroku eyed Inuyasha as he then welcomed Sango to his home and then motioned to where his mother was. The nurse had already started to pack up her things for the evening when Inuyasha and Sango arrived at the bedroom door. 

Izayoi was settled in her bed, a throw covering her legs. She was reading a book as she inhaled the oxygen silently. "Mom, this is Miroku's girlfriend Sango. Sango, this is my mother, Izayoi." Inuyasha stated.

"Sango, nice to meet you. This is the first time I've heard about Miroku's girlfriend. I certainly hope he's treating you well." Izayoi said as Miroku and Kagome appeared in the doorway. Izayoi looked to him in a motherly way.

Miroku cleared his throat and replied with, "Ah yes, Ms. B. We're doing just fine."

"That's good. Now, how did Miroku and my son come to know you?" Izayoi asked.

"Well, Kagome and I met Inuyasha in the subway while Kagome was picking me up to walk me to school. Kagome and I are best friends, and have been for years now. We share a dorm together at the college. We met Miroku there at the college." Sango explained kindly.

"Ah, so you knew Miroku first?" Izayoi asked.

"Um, he approached us after Inuyasha played for us in the subway the same day." Sango said as she shot a glance at Miroku over her shoulder as her tone turned slightly dark.

"Oh, that's nice. Bet ya didn't figure these two nuts to be friends at that point, did you?" Sango shook her head as she and Kagome giggled. "But they're both good boys at heart. Can't help but love 'em both. So, you're all here to hang out, watch movies and eat snacks together, huh?"

The kids nodded and Izayoi nodded as she continued with, "That's good. Well, enjoy yourselves, and I'll be up for a while. So, don't worry about the noise, okay? Have fun, kids."

"Thanks, Mom." Inuyasha replied as he stepped from the room and met Miroku and Kagome in the hallway.

"It was very nice to meet you, Izayoi." Sango greeted as she bowed before the woman's bed.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Sango. I certainly hope to see you again. Feel free to come by my son and me. You will always be welcome here." Izayoi stated as she nodded her head. Sango then nodded and joined the others in the living room. Izayoi sighed and relaxed as she once again picked up her book and enjoyed the happy atmosphere.

"Okay, guys. So, what do ya have a taste for? Pizza? Takeout?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the cordless phone.

"Or do you have a strange taste for ramen, ramen, or ramen?" Miroku chimed as he counted off on his fingers. Inuyasha smacked his hand playfully as the girls giggled.

"Well, we all like takeout. Anyone have a preference?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, you mean…No one wants Inuyasha's ramen?" Miroku whined playfully.

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance as he then looked to Sango. "You have a taste for anything?"

Sango looked to Inuyasha as she thought for a few seconds. "Well, we had recently had takeout. It's been a while since we've had pizza. Whatta ya think?" Sango replied as she then eyed everyone in the room.

"I'm up for pizza. You, Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a shrug as he turned his gaze to his girlfriend.

"I can eat pizza."

"You Miroku? You want ramen, ramen, or ramen?" Inuyasha spat playfully.

"No…No ramen…I can't take anymore ramen…" Miroku replied as he playfully grabbed his stomach and groaned.

"Pizza it is." Inuyasha exclaimed. "So, what should I get? Pepperoni? Sausage? Cheese? Garbage?"

"Garbage?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Ya know, everything?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh. Just cheese for me." Sango replied.

Inuyasha then looked to Kagome. "Cheese."

"Cheese it is. One cheese, one garbage." Inuyasha said as he dialed the number to the nearest pizza delivery joint. Sango and Kagome looked at each other questioningly and then after a few moments turned their questioning gazes to Miroku. Miroku shrugged and whispered, "Inuyasha and I have garbage tongues. We like everything."

"Oh…" the girls reacted as Inuyasha spouted the order to the person on the other end of the line. As he said what they wanted, he paced back and forth before them, the powerless entertainment center behind him. Once the order was finished, he clicked the phone off and set it down as he then asked, "Anyone thirsty? We have pop if ya want some."

They all gave their preferences and Inuyasha grabbed them all from the fridge. Finally, when Inuyasha returned with the drinks, he went to the DVD library cabinet and grabbed the movie they were to watch. "So, what movie are we watching?" Sango asked as Inuyasha set the DVD in the player.

"You'll see." Miroku said as he put his arm around Sango and she timidly leaned against his shoulder.

Once Inuyasha had the system set up and ready, he then took his seat on the floor before Kagome, spreading her legs and leaning against the couch between them. Once the menu appeared on the screen, Inuyasha selected 'play' and then opened his pop. He then took a nice long sip and sighed loudly as he laid his elbows on Kagome's knees. Kagome smiled as she leaned forward a bit and draped her arms a bit over his shoulders.

As the movie started, they were all laughing due to the mixture of horror and humor. The cheapness of the movie was impeccable as the story unfolded. Kagome enjoyed the pick up lines and funny pillow talk that was spoken through the scenes. The movie was a crossover of medieval times with the present, surrounded by a plotline, which held fake incantations and was centered around the Necronomicon.

Halfway through the movie, the deliveryman knocked on the door, and Inuyasha got up from the floor to pay for the pizzas. Inuyasha then paused the movie as he grabbed paper plates and tray tables. Once they all had themselves situated, they then continued the movie and all tried not to spit their food while they laughed and ate.

Once the movie ended, everyone was laughing and the pizza boxes were emptied, they all decided to watch another movie. The next one was a romantic comedy. The two couples found themselves shifting as both Kagome and Inuyasha ended up cuddled together on the floor. Sango and Miroku shared the couch comfortably. Miroku sitting up straight, while Sango laid down, her legs across his lap.

As the movie droned on, Inuyasha held Kagome to his body possessively, his chin on her shoulder. Kagome was nestled between his legs, her back leaned into his chest. She held his arms as they cuddled her to him under her chin. Not a word was said as they all watched the screen, as if in a daze.

A ways into the movie, Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened for a moment. He heard steady breathing from his left. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sango. She had fallen asleep. Inuyasha smirked and turned to see that Miroku's eyes were also closed as his head leaned against the back of the couch. Inuyasha then decided he was free to show a little affection since no one else was paying attention.

As Kagome sighed over the sweet scene that had just passed, Inuyasha leaned his head down beside her neck as he then began to kiss and nip at her left earlobe. Kagome reacted as if he was tickling her. Her breath became rapid as he blew into her ear, causing her to giggle as she struggled against him. He continued to kiss and neck her as he held her tightly to his chest. Soon, she was breathing heavily as she drove her crazy with his kisses. As his tongue tickled her pulse, she shifted and forced his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha kissed her deeply for a few moments and then ended it to see if the other two were still asleep. Seeing as they were out cold, he guided Kagome up to her feet and pulled her into the kitchen. He leaned her back into the counter and kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her hips to his. Kagome's head leaned back against the cabinet behind her as he pressed her against the counter. His manhood pressed against her tummy, his legs trapping hers against the wood. He moaned softly as he tasted her mouth with his tongue. Her lips were soft and her mouth full of love. He wanted nothing more than to take it further at that point.

Kagome's mind was reeling with his affection. How just a few simple nips and licks turned her into a nymphomaniac was beyond her. Her body wanted his so badly she couldn't control her need. Her heart pounded as his kisses ventured down her neck. "I want you. I can't help myself. Oh, I want you…" Inuyasha whispered between kisses, licks and nips along her collarbone.

Kagome held his shoulders, and kissed his head as he whispered sensual words to her. Her mind, confused, lost all control as he picked her up and set her butt on the counter. He pressed himself into her and trapped her between him and the cabinets. He gyrated into her as he kissed her hungrily. That was when Kagome's mind awoke. She turned her face away suddenly, causing Inuyasha's kisses to venture to her cheek.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked. At that moment, he stopped kissing her. He eyed her and then noticed their position. He closed his eyes, sighed and leaned his head on her chest. Kagome held him to her and rubbed his back to calm him. "I'm sorry if I tempted you or anything." Kagome whispered.

"No, it wasn't you. You smell so good. The way we were sitting, you between my legs, holding my arms…" He sighed again as he met her gaze. "Miroku and Sango fell asleep. I wanted to be affectionate, but I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I guess this is the awkwardness we worried about. Making out is impossible now. We lose ourselves because we've been all the way." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah. As soon as my lips connected with your skin, they wanted to taste you. I lost it completely when you turned and kissed me. My body wanted to be one with yours. I tried, Kagome. I really tried to…"

"Don't apologize. This is going to be difficult I guess." Kagome mentioned as they eyed each other worriedly. "Gosh, Inuyasha. All I want is to kiss you. What should we do about this? I crave you just as much as you crave me."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, turned his eyes to the couch and stepped away from her. He stopped a couple feet away, thinking. After a moment, he turned to eye Kagome over his shoulder as he gestured towards the hallway. She slipped down from the counter and followed him to his bedroom. He shut the door quietly, thanking the Gods that his mother was sound asleep. He then turned to face her as she stood nervously before his bed. He looked deep into her eyes, wanting an answer.

"Inuyasha, do you…you know?" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh." She then became shy as she turned her eyes to the bed behind her and sat down on the edge.

Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her, without saying a word. He then lifted her chin and turned her gaze to his. "Kagome, I didn't plan for this to happen. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how to handle my emotions when it comes to you, I guess. It's hard to explain. Even after our conversation earlier."

"I know you don't see me as just a piece of meat, Inuyasha. I don't know how to control myself either. What I'm surprised about is that I never imagined I'd end up in a serious relationship like this so soon. I loved having sex with you, obviously." They both chuckled at that response. "I don't know why, but part of me feels having sex that casually is wrong."

"Casually? I'm not sure if what I feel for you is casual, Kagome. It runs deeper than that. To my soul." Inuyasha mentioned as he eyed her intensely.

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked to her lap as she weighed her emotions.

"Kagome, if we are in love, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with each other, is there?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"No. There's nothing wrong with it. I do love you. It's just something new to me. And I thought I'd wait 'til I was married to have this serious a relationship. I guess I surprised myself."

"This is who you are, Kagome. This is who I am. I love you, and nothing's going to change that." Inuyasha said as he reached to caress her cheek. She eyed him with a smile. As they eyed each other, they slowly leaned forward. As their lips touched once again, they embraced and fell to the bed where they once again consummated their love as the other couple slept peacefully to the music of the credits drowning out the moans and sounds from Inuyasha's bedroom.

* * *

Man, those two have a way of confusing me. But, I love their ways of dealing with interesting situations. Well, we now know how much they love each other and have an idea of where their relationship is headed. I had a great time typing out this chapter, and I certainly hope it brought smiles to your faces as you all enjoyed the romantic tension. Oh, and by the way, the funny movie they watched was actually Army of Darkness. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. Thanks again for the support and the encouragement. 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	11. Questions

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Wow, I looked to see when it was I had last updated this fic and it's been getting to be about a month per fic. Whereas it used to be one fic a week. Man, I'm getting rusty on time, aint I? Not that I see anyone complaining, but I bet you all loved it when I updated regularly, am I right? Well, as you can see, I am still working on it, and hoping that I can continue to write more often. Well, sit back, relax and see where our fave couples take this chapter, k? Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Questions...**

Miroku awoke as a moan rang through his ears and a leg shifted on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Sango sitting up, and rubbing her eyes. Miroku then sat up and eyed the room. The DVD player was sitting on the menu page, playing the same music repeatedly. He looked to where Inuyasha and Kagome had been when he last saw them, and saw they had left. Miroku caught on after a second and smirked as a soft chuckle left his lips.

"What?" Sango asked groggily as she turned her gaze to him.

"We're missing a couple people." He replied pointing to the floor. Sango looked as she processed what he was talking about. Then she looked back at him and saw the smirk on his face. "No..."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. They have gotten further than we have. Would make sense." Miroku shrugged.

"But...I thought they were feeling uneasy about it. Least that's what Kagome said earlier today when we met at the bench."

"Well, maybe they could be just talking privately..." Their heads shot to the wall beyond the TV as some noise was heard beyond the wall. "Um...yeah. Maybe we should leave. Ya think?" Miroku added sheepishly.

Sango continued to eye the wall, expecting to hear more, when she heard something from Kagome. Her gaze went from curiosity to worry over the situation. Kagome hadn't mentioned whether or not protection had been used. She had hoped that Kagome would keep a straight head about the situation. Miroku then grabbed the remote and shut off the player, bringing the room to silence, as well as more sounds bleeding through the walls.

The first thing Miroku did was he stood from his seat. Sango made to follow him as he stepped into the hallway. The sounds were more evident beside the door. There was no question of what was going on in the room behind it. Sango's cheeks went red as Miroku shook his head. He turned his gaze to the girl beside him and saw her eyes gain a look of frustration. He turned her gaze to his by her chin and gestured with his eyes to go back to the living room.

Once they left the confines of the sound filled hallway, Miroku walked back to the cabinet beside the TV and pulled out one of the trays of DVD's. Sango looked at her watch to see it was nearly 10 pm. Miroku pulled out another movie, set it in the DVD player and set it to play.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asked as he watched the movie start up.

"Background noise."

"For what?"

Miroku then turned to face her as he replied with, "For Inuyasha and Kagome."

It took Sango a moment to catch on as Miroku then stepped towards her and offered his hand to help her up from the couch. Once they had reached the door, they slipped on their shoes and left quietly, hoping that nothing would happen to their friends in the case of having sex just across the hall from his mother.

Once they made it out of the apartment building, Sango and Miroku walked silently beside each other. Miroku with his hands in his pockets, and Sango with her arms crossed over her chest. Neither one of them expected something like that to happen. What they had figured was that they all would watch the movies and then talk before leaving with Kagome.

It had appeared to Sango and Miroku just how serious their relationship had truly gotten. As far as Miroku was concerned, he never expected Inuyasha to get that far before him. Sure, he had always wanted to bed Sango, but he was afraid of being too eager with Sango seeing as she's much more sensitive than Kagome has been for as long as he'd known her. He had felt that he needed to be careful around Sango. She helped him to know how to woo her in the beginning. She was more of a physical person rather than a conversationalist, but if you touched her wrong, she became closed off and defensive. Basically a contradiction.

Sango thought about how her friend surprised her with her choices with Inuyasha. Sure, Sango can see why Kagome would trust Inuyasha to go that far with her heart, but Miroku, to her, was another story all together. She was worried about Kagome and the consequences of not being careful, but she worried more about being left alone suddenly with the guy beside her. Sure, he has proved that he's not as much a lecher as she thought in the beginning, but she didn't feel she could trust him completely.

Deep in thought, they both were surprised to see they had already arrived at the girl's dorm building. Miroku right away grabbed her shoulders and directed her to the bench. He sat down beside her and decided he was going to have a deep talk with her.

"Sango, can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure." Sango said, finally snapping out of her mind for a moment.

"How do you truly feel about our relationship? I mean, you are a great girl, and I do what I can, not to upset you, and I seem to get no closer to you. Is there something wrong?" Miroku asked as he gazed into her eyes, looking for answers.

"Miroku," Sango sighed outwardly. "You are a good man. Its not you, its me. I was just thinking about this actually. About our pace. Ya know what?"

"What?"

"Let's just take things as they come. I know I'm not necessarily as open a person as you'd probably like me to be, but I guess it takes me a bit longer than Kagome to get used to a person." Sango explained.

"So, it's nothing I've done?" Miroku asked curiously.

"No. It's me, all me. I guess you could say now that Kagome and Inu are going, as they are, I'm afraid to be there right now. Listening to her mention how worried she was about their relationship and what will change because of it...I don't think I'm anywhere near ready for that kind of responsibility at this point." Sango explained simply.

"I see. Sango, I want you to know that I do not intend to rush things with you. I do love you, and I intend to make this work. I would never dream of taking this further than you're willing to go. I have no idea what happened with Inu and Kags, but I'm sure they can handle it. They're happy together. I guess the right way to feel about the situation is to be happy for them." Miroku said as he put his arm around her shoulder and held her close while they stared at the gorgeous flowers.

* * *

Inuyasha fell to the bed beside Kagome as he panted, his sweat slicked body aching and shuddering from the climax he had with Kagome. Kagome moaned as her toes curled up on her feet and her eyes rolled back into her head. Sure, the last time they were together was fireworks, but this time was Roman candle good. It seemed that sensation after sensation came over each of them one after the other, never stopping. Strange thing was that they had gone on for a couple hours, not thinking about the other two they had left out in the living room sleeping. 

Inuyasha rolled over and kissed Kagome tenderly as he calmed himself, a thought not passing through his mind other than the woman lying beneath him, flustered and worn out. What amazed him about their joinings is that he could be inside of her forever, without ever wanting to come up for air. He could drown himself within her soft but firm body without a thought in the world. It had become a need within him every time he touched her. He was beginning to feel that she was his every breath, the food he craved, his lifeline. She made him feel alive completely, feel things he had never felt before. Desperation, constant emotional roller coasters, and constant muscular tension that brought him to his knees. All he could say to sum it all up was, "I love you."

Kagome gasped for air from his kissing and ministrations. She heard him say the words, but with the height of emotions he had made her feel, she couldn't get her lips to move. The amount of feeling she gained from him in joining was overwhelming that night. It wasn't just loving touches, not just touching souls, but also filled with lust, need and desperation. As she lay there, while he kissed her and held her, it seemed as if he was ready for round three. She began to pay attention to her heart, noticing it was jumping loudly in her chest. "Inu..." She whispered between kisses.

He lifted his upper body on his hands as he pulled away. "What is it?" he panted.

"Can we just lay here? Please?" she asked breathily.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked in worry.

"No. I just need to calm down a bit, okay?" Kagome replied as he lowered his body beside hers once again, laying an arm across her waist.

He laid there and watched as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her body slicked with a thin sheen of sweat. Her exposed belly and chest caused him to groan inwardly. He was beginning to get to the point where he needed to touch her constantly. As she panted, her eyes closed shut, he softly ran his hand over her tummy, then upwards to her ribs and then to her assets, gaining a moan from her. Her eyes clenched shut as her back arched slightly at his touch. She was still sensitive, amazingly. Once he had his fill of her soft and supple skin, he then grabbed the sheet draped beside her and slapped it in the air, letting it fall down upon her, covering her nakedness in hopes to give her a bit of modesty.

Once the sheet had calmed around her, he regained his mind and then it hit him. He had been in this world for quite a while, and Sango and Miroku were left sleeping on the couch. He decided to leave Kagome's side and see what was going on with the other couple. Once he got up from the bed, he removed the condom, then reached down to the floor to pick up his boxers and slid them on. Once he pulled a t-shirt over his shoulders, he then opened his door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him.

He stepped before his mother's bedroom, hearing her steady breathing of the oxygen machine. He smiled and sighed inwardly, knowing his mother had no idea what had just gone on across the hall from her. He then continued on to enter into an empty living room, the DVD player playing a movie he didn't put in himself. He thought about it a moment, and then it hit him. This movie was put in on purpose. To hide what he and Kagome were doing. His right hand slapped onto his face. They knew. They then decided to leave on their own quietly. Inuyasha decided to grab the phone and dial Miroku's cell number as he slumped into the empty couch to watch the movie playing.

"Hello?" Miroku greeted into the phone as he and Sango cuddled on the bench.

"Hey, it's me." Inuyasha said simply.

"Oh, hey. Sorry we left. It was just a little too electric in that apartment." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically at the comment. "Sure...whatever. Sorry, about what happened. I just wanted to get a little affectionate, and I guess you could say that's just not possible at this point..." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I bet. Is she okay?" Miroku asked, gaining Sango's attention.

"Oh, yeah. A little worn out, but she's all right. Why?" Inuyasha asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Good. Well, Sango's here with me. We're at the dorms right now, sitting outside talking." Miroku shrugged.

"Cool. Is it nice out still?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous out." Miroku stated happily.

"Cool. I was thinking about walking Kagome back soon. You don't have to wait or anything."

"Naw, that's fine. We'll see ya tomorrow, sound good?" Miroku mentioned.

"Sure. Ja ne." Inuyasha replied and clicked the phone off.

He heard his door open and saw Kagome step towards him as he sat watching her, the phone sat on his left leg. She knelt down before him, set her body between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her cheek against his rock hard stomach. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her to him as his heartbeat calmed her.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"You mind if I walk you home? Miroku said it's a gorgeous night." Inuyasha suggested as he rubbed her back gently.

"I guess. Your mom wouldn't know what to think if I had spent the night." Kagome said with a slight chuckle.

"Exactly. I would love nothing more than to hold you the rest of the night, but I can't do that here." He replied as she leaned her head and her eyes caught his gaze.

"I will miss your warmth." Kagome whimpered softly.

"So will I." Inuyasha replied as he ran his right hand through her dark hair. "Go, get your things. I'll be right there." Inuyasha said as she then got up and walked into his bedroom. Inuyasha stood from the couch and set the phone in the cradle as he made his way back to his bedroom, clicking the DVD player and the TV off.

Ten minutes later, the couple made their way down the city street towards the dorms. They walked together, Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder, cradling her to catch some last moments of her warmth on their way. When they reached the dorms, they caught Miroku kissing Sango 'goodnight' at the door. As Miroku turned towards them, he caught the two coming up the sidewalk towards him, smiling.

"Well, there's the happy couple. Have tons of fun? Not too strenuous, I hope..." Miroku commented casually.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Miro. Catch ya tomorrow!" Inuyasha said cheerfully as they walked up to the door. Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's remark as he turned his back and walked the opposite direction, giving them more privacy.

"So, is this going to happen tomorrow as well?" Kagome asked with a look in her eye that spoke of worry.

"I don't plan on it, Kagome. Like the other two times, I didn't plan on them either. Listen, I don't want you to think this is all I want with you. You're the first girl I've ever been affectionate with, and I guess it's something I treasure. You are amazing to me, Kagome. If you ever feel that you can't do that at any point, tell me, okay? Don't be afraid to turn me down." Inuyasha replied as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I know. I began to think that when you seemed as if you were willing to go for a third round earlier. I love being one with you, but twice in one night is enough for me to handle, I think." She chuckled.

"Ah. Okay, sorry. You're just so beautiful, and my skin loves to wear yours so badly..." Inuyasha said with a snicker as he held her close and kissed her passionately. Her arms went to his shoulders as he ravaged her mouth, causing her heart to thump in her chest as her core wished for him again. He pinned her against the brick wall beside the door as he continued the strong kiss. His tongue delved deep stifling her moans as her eyes screwed shut tightly, her leg wanted to wrap itself around his hip. His arm reached down and grabbed hold of her thigh, gaining better access to her core as his hardness pressed against her. He gyrated into her for a few moments until it became a bit too much too quickly for her and she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away slightly.

He let go of her lips and eyed her as he panted from the high the kisses and her body brought him to. He looked in her eyes and saw unease. That was when it hit him. They really needed to take control of their needs somehow, since they couldn't remain attached at the hip forever. He had just had her a couple times not too long ago, and yet he still felt he needed her. He couldn't fathom what was going on. He was beginning to feel worry like Kagome was over the situation. He stepped away from her, letting go of her thigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's fine. Let's not analyze this right now, okay?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around her defensively.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said briefly and walked away.

Kagome stood against the brick wall where he left her and whispered, "I love you" as he continued towards the street, not looking back. Her heart hurt as she watched him obviously fight himself from looking at her one last time.

The next morning, Kagome awoke with a heavy heart. Sango didn't ask her anything about what happened at the apartment with Inuyasha. Kagome tried to apologize when she got back, but Sango just waved the question away and settled into bed, asking that Kagome do the same. She had a restless night. All that went through her mind, was how she and Inuyasha came close to a third round right at the entrance to the dorms, and how he looked at her when he left to her.

* * *

Sango had awoken earlier than Kagome, and set out for her first class before Kagome's alarm went off. Sango couldn't get it out of her mind how brazen Kagome and Inuyasha were last night. Talk about being casual about their relationship. And while his mother was sleeping just across the hall too! Sango knew one thing. She would never have sex while her partner's or her parents were home for that matter. Granted, she had never been so in love that her surroundings weren't important. She had no clue what it would be like to be caught up in the heat of the moment. And to think, her own best friend decided not to wait 'til marriage to make that decision. 

Throughout the morning, Sango tossed over her friend's choices in her head. Sure, Kagome seemed happy, and so did Inuyasha the whole evening. She just could not imagine having the strength or the gumption to go ahead with a choice such as pre-marital sex. How Kagome could make that decision so readily was a mystery. The more she thought about it, the more she had felt herself scared, or just not right in the head. All her life, she figured she'd wait for that one special guy and never have sex with another. Keeping herself from that type of relationship all together had succeeded in her keeping her chastity. And to see her closest friend make the opposite decision, and possibly make a grave mistake floored her.

Her lack of focus caused her morning to fly by, without even thinking or paying attention to what the day's assignment was for the next class meeting. All the other students learned more, and became more intelligent as Sango ended up losing her mind over something so trivial. If Miroku or Kagome knew she lost important class time due to thoughts about her relationship choices, she'd be smacked. The thing is, she had never really questioned her ideals on marriage, sex or relationships. Those subjects had been left in the closet for later all her life, she just never thought about those ideals aside from what morals she grew up with.

As her classes flew by, and she left her last class before lunch, Sango walked in a sort of slow daze as she just mechanically stepped towards the bench and sat upon it, deep in thought about herself and her ideals. She felt she needed to make some changes in her ideals, seeing as her life was strange compared to Kagomes'. She saw what Kagome and Inuyasha have. Being left out of such a wonderful type of relationship herself bothered her slightly. She wanted to be happy like Kagome is. She was just unsure of Miroku more than anything else.

Just then, the man in question appeared by her side. "Hey, beautiful. You look like you're in outer space."

She gasped when she realized he was waving his hands in front of her face to catch her attention. "Oh. Hey, Miroku. Sorry, I was just thinking is all."

"Ah. May I ask what's on your mind?" He asked, reaching to her and grasping her hand gently.

"About myself."

"Oh. You know, there's one thing I love about you, Sango." Miroku said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"My ass?" Sango said sarcastically with a giggle.

"No. You're an enigma. Your heart is deep and interesting. I can't figure out what's going on in your heart, or in your mind. You're a challenge, and that's what I love. A good challenge."

Sango smiled as she replied, "Well, I'm glad I don't disappoint."

"Never, my Sango. You couldn't disappoint me in any way." Sango smiled once again and then looked around for Kagome.

* * *

Due to Kagome's restless night, she stayed in bed past her class time. Not only was her body aching slightly, but she noticed that when she looked in the mirror in the bathroom, she saw the bags under her half-lidded eyes. Puffy and heavy. She relieved herself and then crawled back under the sheets. About an hour later, her cell phone rang, awakening her from a very long awaited dream with a start and a loud moan of frustration. She reached over to her phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she greeted groggily. 

"Kagome. It's me." Inuyasha said over the line.

"Inu. Hey…" she replied finally sitting up, pressing her hand to her eye.

"Hey. You sound horrible. I take it you missed your class, eh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Why not? Something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Well, I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"The way you said goodnight to me and didn't look back one last time." Inuyasha was silent on the other end. "That and what happened just before that. Inu, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"What is this relationship? How serious are we? I thought we were going to be able to control ourselves. How did we lose control? Where did we go wrong?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer, but had a feeling she was going to ask questions about the night before. He didn't want to admit his hunger for her being overwhelming. But, could he tell her anything else? His overwhelming need to be one with her was the cause for the problems, obviously.

"You still there?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and replied with, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, you asked me a lot of questions there." He sighed into the phone as his hand went through his hair. "Kagome, you know I love you. But there's something deep about this that you need to know. I just need to think of a way to put it."

"Okay."

"I just…Okay. I owe you the explanation. Kagome, ever since we gained this connection, I noticed my life had gotten steadily better. I gained a purpose other than taking care of my mother, and I gained a group of friends I can hang with and consider important. Before you and Sango appeared, my social life consisted only of Miroku. Now, I feel I have more to look forward to, and that I'm free to be myself and still be accepted. Living through 'til now, I was shunned and made fun of just due to my looks alone. And you two come along, and I'm accepted, loved and I've become so much more than I thought possible.

"Kagome, you are the soul reason for this change in me. You mean so much to me that I crave your touch, your love, your soul. I didn't mean it to go this far. I thought I could handle being in love for the first time. I never thought it would be this hard. I never meant to scare or confuse you, Kagome. And on top of that, my body has come to crave contact with you. Believe me, I never thought I would crave touch."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She remained silent as he explained. As he mentioned what all has been happening deep within himself, tears filled her eyes. It was her that caused him to change. To become an even deeper person. To become a man.

"Inuyasha, I didn't expect that I would be the one to open up your heart. I never looked at your life or lack of social standing as pathetic or anything. I guess our meeting was fated, and we're just confused."

"Yeah, sounds about right. I just don't want you to think I'm gonna walk away or anything. I just…I think some hours away from each other, like a day or two would help us to think about what we have clearly. I mean, ya know…without the need for…that…" Kagome giggled as he chuckled over the subject he implied.

"Yeah, you're right. Our relationship and your…body…do pose some major distractions."

"My body?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Never mind." Kagome spat at the last second.

"No, I wanna know! What about my body?" Inuyasha goaded her, hoping to feel her blush through her voice.

"It's…No, I'll tell ya later."

"Kagome…" He kept on.

"You're gorgeous. So gorgeous, my body creams when I think of it! Okay!"

"Damn!" Inuyasha exclaimed at her nervous but true answer. "I guess I am quite the distraction." He gloated as a huge smile crept across his mouth.

"Yes, you are." Kagome chided with a nod.

"Well, you're amazing yourself. You think I don't have naughty thoughts about you when you're not around? Wet dreams? Keh!"

Kagome laughed loudly as she shook her legs in the air, while toppling back onto the bed. Inuyasha reveled in the sound of her laughter. He joined her for few moments of laughing, as the two of them sighed afterwards. "So, I guess I won't see you today, eh?"

"Naw. I haven't played in the subway for a couple days. My mind's been way too distracted by a certain vixen." He referred as he shifted a bit on his bed, and then lifted his shirt over his head.

"I see. Well, break a leg!" Kagome sang out.

"Keh! Only for you, baby!" He smiled widely.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to eat something and hope that my day isn't completely shot to hell." Kagome mentioned sarcastically.

"You should probably rest. God knows you were out of it last night after we made love. Wouldn't want ya to overdue it. You'll probably need your strength for the next time around. I suggest eating Wheaties."

Kagome fell over laughing again, sending beautiful noise to his ears, causing him to sigh in happiness. If there was one thing, he loved other than making her cry out in ecstasy, it would be to make her laugh uncontrollably. "Oh, believe me, I plan to get plenty of sleep for you, baby. You Clydesdale you…" Kagome purred, causing him to outwardly grunt.

"Oh yeah? Clydesdale, eh? You aint seen nothin' yet. I got moves that will make ya scream, baby. Just you wait! I'll get ya good next time." He challenged.

They goaded each other on for another couple minutes, causing each other's temperatures to rise in heat before they both hung up and then fell back on their beds in want for each other. Their emotions were beginning to connect, even just by talking to each other. The connection they gained with their hearts was unbreakable, even with distance. What he felt, she felt. What she felt, he felt. Even apart, they were one.

"Whoa." Was the word that escaped both their mouths as their phones clicked shut and hit the sheets beside them.

* * *

Sango and Miroku realized after a while that their friends were not going to show up. Miroku called Inu and Sango called Kagome to find out what was up. Seeing as they both had decided to skip out, Miroku and Sango had lunch together in the cafeteria and talked over their relationship and their feelings about the matter. A conversation, which was needed. The two came to find out they both held the same morals, and beliefs on relationships. 

Miroku was able to convince Sango that his player days had ended the day he met her. The fact that Sango was a 'no nonsense' kind of girl helped him to realize what it took to gain the trust of a woman such as Sango. A strong woman with strong beliefs on how she wants to live the rest of her life, and how she makes her choices.

Finding out they were on the same page, helped bring them closer together, and form a bond, which they felt was special. Little did they figure that all it took was some time for just the two of them, and an example to point them to the path in their relationship. Sure, their pace was slow, but subtle and steady. Getting to know each other, and finding out what makes the other tick was fun. Fun enough, it caused them to remain at the table long after their next classes had started. Yes, for each of them, it turned out other things had become more important than even their classes for both couples.

* * *

Well, that was a very confusing chapter, but yet very good in the fact that they are all figuring things out about their relationships. I'm just overly thankful for the nice and long dry spell I had at work while by myself for at least 6 hours. Seriously, it took me longer than that to complete this chapter, but on average, it used to take 8 hours total. Oh, the days when things were easier. Well, thanks for reading, and I assure you, the next chapter will be just as good, if not interesting as this one. 'Til next time, Ja ne! 


	12. The Life I Want

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

After receiving a review for Chapter 11 of this fic, I just couldn't resist re-reading it. That got me into the mood for typing more on it. So, I certainly hope this chapter will be just as enjoyable as the last one. Once again, thanks for the reviews and the support. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: The Life I Want**

Inuyasha laid upon his bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. As he tossed over what it was, he truly wanted out of life, he realized that everything wrapped around Kagome. Sure, he had aspirations for his career, lofty ones at that, but he couldn't see himself without her. No matter how he tried, he needed her. In fact, part of him wondered if she'd join him in the career he had hoped to achieve. He hoped he could gain her interest in joining him as a duo at least. She could sing, and he could play. As he thought about the words she'd come up with those times they put their heads together, they were perfect. If anyone knew his heart, it was Kagome.

Kagome set her mind on learning journalism. He thought about it, and couldn't see Kagome as a reporter. Sure, Kagome's writing is definitely full of meaning and feeling, but her way with words is more than just informative jargon. Inuyasha decided the next time he sees her, he'd tell her those exact words. Sure, she can inform someone about his life, but only because he was a subject she is obviously passionate about. Inuyasha made his decision, and then decided to see what would happen as he just packed up his equipment and headed out to the subway.

* * *

Kagome decided to sit down and write in her notebook. About what? Her heart and her mind's thoughts about her life. As she grabbed her pen and clicked the top of it, the lead filled point protruding from the end of it, her mind reeled various words and scenes, as if she was inwardly watching a filmstrip. As curve after curve, dot after punctuated dot graced the pages, she saw into a whole other conscious. The conscious Kagome escaped to every time she wrote. 

Time flew by as her heart poured out onto the pages, between the lines, coating each page with waves and curves of black ink. She cared not if it flowed well. She just let her hand jot what her heart told it to. Her heart was truly a whole other world as it expressed its feelings, its emotions, its inner most secrets. Her heart, in essence, was her true muse. To her, the language of the heart is the most powerful of all, and the most sacred. Not only can one learn from the language of the heart, but one can also feel things felt by those before. Wisdom passed by words from the heart. Words, which can affect those who listen. Those who wish to have answers, those who are lost, confused, who feel unloved.

_I struggle onward with you and you with me._ _Our love feels almost too free. Where will these emotions take us? Is there anywhere else from here? Will my heart spill out with every confusing tear? I have no clue, what we will do. You and I are flying to high it seems. Living our lives in dreams. Oh, how I love to fly, but oh how I miss the distance of the sky. When things made sense, it was easy to pretend. Now, I can't. I must be true. I must be with you. _

_You are like a drug, and I am the taker. How can I live without you? Can you live without me? I think not, for either of us. Sure, I became the goddess in your heart, but you became the knight in mine. The two of us feel immortal when together, like nothing can touch or stop us. Stop us from what? From where? Oh, how lost in love I feel. There's no map, no directions. We're just speeding along, enjoying each other's love and passion. Can I ever come down from the high you've lifted me to? Part of me wants to, and the other part is enjoying it too much and can't get enough of you. _

_You say I gave you life, but you don't know of what you've given me. My heart is soaring in the clouds, floating within the calmest sea. Nothing can touch me; nothing can bring my heart down. You make my body and soul sing. You love my voice, but my soul's voice is so much stronger. I can read you like Braille. Every muscle, every curve as you thrust into me. Every fulfilling time you and I make love, I read you're innermost secrets. I can weave words around your soul like a spider weaves silk between great distances within a room. I love everything about you. Everything about your soul. I thank you for you, as you thank me for me. _

Kagome sighed deeply as she read her thoughts upon the paper. Her writing was definitely mesmerizing. To read her heart like this made her cry. The words read of nothing short of euphoria and confusion. She began to wonder what Inuyasha would think if he read these words from her heart. If he could understand the language of her heart like she understands his.

As her heart decided it had spilled enough black ink onto the page, she got up from the bed, set the notebook down and got herself dressed and cleaned up. Sure, Inuyasha said they needed time away, but after that, she felt the need to share her heart with him. Once she was dressed and ready, she grabbed the notebook and headed out to the place they met. That same subway.

* * *

Inuyasha carted his equipment down the stairwell, and into the deep tunnel of the subway. Future passengers waited patiently as some of them recognized him and called out his name in waiting. Inuyasha smiled as he heard his name called and he went right straight to work. His mind was somewhat confused since his talk with Kagome. His heart didn't cry, but he was close at the words he had said to her. 

_"Kagome, you are the soul reason for this change in me. You mean so much to me, that I crave your touch, your love, and your soul. I didn't mean it to go this far. I thought I could handle being in love for the first time. I never thought it would be this hard. I never meant to scare or confuse you, Kagome. On top of that, my body has come to crave contact with you. Believe me; I never thought I would crave touch." _

_Kagome didn't know what to say. She remained silent as he explained. As he mentioned what all had been happening deep within himself, tears filled her eyes. She caused him to change. To become an even deeper person. To become a man. _

_"Inuyasha, I didn't expect that I would be the one to open your heart. I never looked at your life or lack of social standing as pathetic or anything. I guess our meeting was fated, and we're just confused." _

_"Yeah sounds about right. I just don't want you to think I'm gonna walk away or anything. I just…I think some hours away from each other, like a day or two would help us to think about what we have clearly. I mean, ya know…without the need for…that…" Kagome giggled as he chuckled over the subject he implied. __  
_  
As those thoughts went through his mind, he had already begun playing. The music seemed confused, passionate, but full of love and devotion. Future passengers sat on the benches and upon the floor as they sipped their drinks and ate their meals to the entertainment.

Some time had passed before another pair of ears joined the bunch upon the platform. She walked a distance from him slowly, making sure to stand where she'd remain in his sight. As Inuyasha continued to eye the frets or the insides of his eyelids, Kagome watched in awe. As the music began to get more emotional, showing absolute confusion and pain, her voice chose on its own accord.

As Inuyasha made love to the music inwardly and with his fingers, a voice suddenly broke out amongst his heart. Suddenly, he began to think her voice had somehow vocalized inside his mind and heart, not connecting it with his ears. Too immersed in his musical trance to look at the eyes boring though his very soul.

Everyone in the subway missed their scheduled rides as they watched the connection between the boy and girl. It was electric in that subway as the warmth of each soul filled the depths of the station platform area.

Kagome's heart read his as she sang the words he couldn't. Her voice became the outline for his music, and he began to follow a pattern, ending the chaos. His emotional turmoil ended as Kagome's voice wrapped around his heart and calmed it. They ended the climax as the song slowly faded calmly from his amp.

After a couple seconds of silence, the wayward passengers clapped, whooped and hollered in excitement. That finally brought Inuyasha out of the world he had created in his mind. His golden eyes observed all around him. The bright faces, the happy smiles, and the standing ovation he was receiving. Then he looked straight ahead. There she was. His angel, his heart reader, Kagome. His breath stopped as shock overcame him. She was there, and he thought her voice was in his heart and head, not out in the open.

Then it occurred to him. His heart's voice was no longer his own, it was her voice. Their eyes locked, tears falling from both sets. Before they knew it, their eyes had pulled them closer, as Inuyasha pushed his guitar behind him. They embraced passionately, and kissed just as heavily. More whoops and hollers sounded along with whistling as the clapping noise shot thru the roof loud enough to reach the street.

The world melted away as the two followed their emotions and kissed their hearts out. If that weren't an eye opener for the both of them, then who knows what they'd think. As the next train pulled up a few moments later, they parted, panting and shocked at themselves and each other.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said aloud as they pulled away for air. Kagome smiled as he pulled her to his chest and held her close. "I realized something just now. Tell me you saw the same."

"Yes. I can't ignore it, Inu." Kagome breathed as she relaxed against his chest.

"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked as he closed his eyes.

"We need to talk openly about what we both want. Obviously, we don't know." She replied simply, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist if it was possible.

"I agree. Let's get outta here." Inuyasha suggested as he pushed her to arms length and stooped to grab his equipment. Kagome followed his lead in helping him pack up as 'clanks and clinks' sounded from his hat behind them.

Once everyone around them stepped onto the train that had just pulled in, Inuyasha grabbed his hat and emptied the nice amount of coins into a change purse, then set the purse into the pocket in his guitar case. Kagome slung his guitar over her shoulder as he carried his heavy amp. They walked quickly to the apartment to drop off the equipment and then headed out to the nearest restaurant for food to help them think.

"I have given this relationship some thought since our last phone call." Inuyasha began as he carried their food to a nearby table. "I think I have an idea of what we can do that would allow us to live out both our dreams together."

"How?" Kagome asked as she sat down and grabbed a fry from her tray.

"Write music with me." Inuyasha suggested as he grabbed her other hand and eyed her with hope.

Kagome stopped chewing as the words swam through her mind. The look he gave her told her many things. Sure, they had something wonderful, but she wasn't really planning to live a touring musical life.

"What do ya think?" Inuyasha asked with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know. I mean, it does sound like we have something here, but I'm not looking for that type of life." Kagome replied sullenly as she held his gaze.

Inuyasha's eyes fell slightly as she gave her answer. "But, what do you think I am without your voice?" She just eyed him as the question filled her ears. "Well, okay. Answer something for me." He requested as he grabbed a fry. "What do you plan to do with the skills you learn in journalism classes?"

"Well, I plan to be a writer, of course."

"What type of writer?" He asked with a shrug.

"I'm not sure. I live to write more than any thing. Learning what I'm learning can be used universally. I could even apply these skills to writing fiction, poetry, novels. Learning how best to express myself." She explained as she watched him eat the fries before him.

"Well, you have another talent you're overlooking, clearly. You saw the reaction we got back there. I don't get anything akin to what happens when you're with me."

"Well, I wouldn't know, since whenever I'm with you, I end up singing without even thinking." Kagome shrugged and simply stated.

Inuyasha dropped the fry he was about to eat when he let out a breath he had been holding. "Kagome, please. You have the most gorgeous voice I've ever heard. Not only that, but I can only express my heart through chords. You can put them to words. We're meant for more than just some selfish love affair that we keep to ourselves." Inuyasha threw out.

"You really think so?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, the thing is, I didn't plan for a life which would include touring, singing for thousands of screaming fans or anything like that. I just enjoy singing because I can. I don't plan to make that my career. I mean, I'm supportive in your decision to become a performer, but I'm not headed that way." Kagome explained as she un-wrapped her sandwich.

"Are you serious!" Inuyasha belted out as he slammed his drink down on the table.

"Yes." Kagome replied as she brought the sandwich to her lips.

Inuyasha remained silent as her answers scratched his heart in various different places, paining him like paper cuts. "Kagome, I need you to think about your life. You need to find yourself. You have no idea what I see in you. What, those people in the subway see in us. Stuff like this doesn't happen everyday, Kagome!"

"I know that!" Kagome shouted. "Sure, it sounds wonderful, but I'm not the type to perform just because others ask me to!"

"So, you're that selfish, are you?" Inuyasha let slip out before he could even think. Kagome dropped her sandwich and slapped the crumbs off her hands. She grabbed her purse and left him behind without even hearing his shouts to apologize.

'_Inuyasha, you knuckle head. I do see what we have together. But why would I wanna share it with the whole world when they could stomp all over us like we're ants?'_ she thought as she walked back to the dorm.

Inuyasha hung his head as he grabbed the trays of uneaten food and tossed it all into the garbage_. 'How the hell could that have been misunderstood? What did she see that I don't? Damnit…My mouth has no tact.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he relieved the restaurant of onlookers of his sullen presence.

* * *

(_Ring…Click)_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miro. It's me."

"Inu! Hey, bud! What's up?"

"I did something unthinkably stupid."

"Did ya now. And what would that be?"

"I said something I shouldn't have to Kagome."

"Uh oh. And what was that?"

"I said she was selfish for not wanting to share her talent."

"Eeesh…Yeah, that was stupid. What lead to that?"

"She came to the subway today, and something happened between us. I can't explain it. Miroku, I love her so much, that her voice is my voice now. I asked her to join me and write music with me as a career. She turned me down."

"Ah. Why would she turn you down though?"

"I don't know. She said things like, she wasn't planning on that sort of life. That she wanted to use her talents as a writer, but not use her voice. She said she didn't sing for others on request. She does it because she can. Miroku, am I wrong in thinking that sounds selfish?"

"Actually no. I bet the thing that got to her was you said exactly what she needed to hear. I bet she never realized how selfish she is. Sounds like she aims to use her talents for no more than personal gain, not to touch others. You're just the opposite."

"Yeah. Thing is, I kinda just spat the words out without thinking. The look she gave me hurt, Miro. I tried to apologize, but she ignored me and walked out of the diner."

"Well, what I suggest is to let her cool down and mull over what you said. If you did indeed strike a chord, the truth will come to her at some point."

"Okay. Thanks. If you see her, can you tell her I didn't mean to hurt her?"

"That's 'if' I see her. It all depends on what happens tonight."

"Okay. Well, I'm home now. I'll talk at ya later. Thanks for listening, Miro."

"No problem, bud. Just relax and think things over. Just don't lose sleep over this. It won't last long."

"Thanks." (Click)

* * *

"_So, you're that selfish, are you?" _

She couldn't believe those words had left his mouth. Selfish? Her? No way. No one had ever called her selfish before. Sure, Kagome had aspirations. She does not focus on her affect her words have on others. To her, that doesn't sound selfish. She had never really aspired to shine or stand in the limelight.

Kagome had simply just wanted to do what she did best well. Nothing more. She had no aspirations of becoming well known, rich, or famous. Inuyasha, on the other hand, did what he did for the pleasure of others. Kagome had never really cared much. She just knew she could do the things she was focusing on, and wanted to hone them, study them. Succeed in them. She is meant to write. Inuyasha is meant to play his heart to the masses. The exact opposite of her desires.

The fact that he had said she was selfish was rude and he obviously had no clue as to what she wanted out of life. Because it comes easy to her, she does it out of convenience. Everything else is a challenge for her. Her voice isn't her focus, and never was. For Kagome to think about being a duo with him when she didn't want the same things out of life would only hinder him if they were to go their separate ways. She felt they would come to depend too deeply on each other and gain too much to lose in the end should anything happen between them. That was the last thing she wanted.

Kagome mulled her emotions and her case over in her head as she stopped by the bench and sat down thinking more on the subject at hand. Once her mind allowed a sigh to escape her lips, her eyes glanced to the corner near the door where they had shared that last intimate moment a night ago.

Her breath caught in her throat at how much love he expressed for her in the act. His entire soul relied on her being near. Relied on her completely. Wanting her completely. Wanting more than she can give. He wants to be one with her in many ways. Too much.

'_Inuyasha, how can I be that girl? I wish you could show me how. I don't know if I could follow you all the way. Being supportive is one thing, but sharing it with you completely? Could I live under your shadow like that? Am I meant for a life in the sun?'_

A tear fell from her left eye as that last thought hit her heart full on. Could she be the girl he sees her to be? Is he truly seeing her? Or a dream girl perhaps? Who knew, since confusion seized her mind, clouding her thoughts? Obviously, she needed to do some soul searching to gain the answers to those questions.

* * *

Well now, this was an interesting turn of events. Did you see this coming? I know I certainly didn't. Well, even though a long stretch caused this chapter's delay, I'm glad the time did not interrupt the flow of this chapter. Thanks for waiting, and I certainly hope this wasn't too little for as long a time as you all had to wait. Until next time, ja ne! 


	13. Confusion in Love

**I do not Own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, here we go! It's another chapter of Street Musician! I am so glad I have the time to write more often :-D. I couldn't be happier! Thanks again for your patience and support, everyone! Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 13: Confusion in Love**

Kagome decided to walk back to the dorm, leaving Inuyasha at the restaurant. The words he said ran through her mind, cutting her like knives. His request scared her. She tried to make sense of the two of them performing before screaming audiences, the media spotlighting them, their lives no longer private and belonging to the public.

The more those thoughts flew through her head, the more her brain complained. Her eyes squinted shut as she reached to lean against a nearby fence for support. Her breathing quickened as her heart raced as she lowered herself down to the grass beside the sidewalk. Once she settled, she turned to look over her shoulder to see Inuyasha leave the restaurant, throwing his drink into the nearest garbage can in anger and frustration as he slowly walked up to the tree near the entrance and laid his forehead against it, his head shaking in disbelief.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she watched Inuyasha's disposition. The frustration bled from him and she could feel it down the street. She felt the need to run to him and apologize, but he stepped away from the tree and pulled his cell phone from his pocket to make a phone call.

"Great…I bet I won't hear the end of this. If there's anyone he's calling, it's Miroku. Am I a fool?" Kagome asked aloud as she looked the other way in shame.

* * *

As the conversation with Miroku ended, Inuyasha stepped into the apartment and then kicked off his shoes. He set his keys on the table beside the door. The look on his face was empty, emotionless. He felt how he looked. Rejected by Kagome's choices. Sure she indulged in his talent, enjoyed experiencing his heart, only to tell him she's not interested in joining his path. Talk about a contradiction. Her feelings towards his offer floored his mind. Sure, there is no assurance of success in that path, but at least it's worth the shot. What he feels in that subway is amazing when she's with him. Without her, there's no purpose to it.

Yes, he did originally become a Street Musician to make money for college, but the reasons had changed ever since Kagome's voice entered the picture. 'Til she entered his heart. To him, with her understanding of his heart, they must have been soul mates. However, does he really know her?

"Maybe not." He said aloud as he closed the door to his room and turned to eye the bed before him. The bed that holds such memories of their souls touching. That bed holds such precious times to him. Though they had only joined a few times, it was more than just an average fling.

* * *

Sango had been studying that afternoon, thanking the Gods for some quiet time for studying and a few moments of reflection. Just as she had dropped her pen on the desk and leant back to crack her stiff back, a knock sounded at the door.

Sango got up, asking herself, "whose come knocking?" She made her way to the door and peeped through the tiny hole to see Miroku waiting with a sullen expression on his face. She opened the door to let him in. "What's wrong?" She asked him as he stepped in passed her.

"Inuyasha called, and it's not cute." Miroku said as he took a seat on her bed.

"Uh oh, what's happened?" Sango asked in concern as she sat beside him.

"Kagome rejected his request."

"What request?" Sango asked innocently.

"To perform with him as a duo." Miroku said as he looked across the room to Kagome's bed, wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh, my…That doesn't make sense." Sango replied, following his gaze as her eyes reflected sadness.

"No, it doesn't."

"So, how's he taking it?" Sango asked curiously.

"He's pretty broken up over it."

Sango's eyes wandered Kagome's bed, catching a notebook settled in the middle, the page on top riddled with black ink. She stepped away from her bed and lifted the notebook to read what Kagome wrote. Miroku became curious and stepped up behind to read over her shoulder a few moments later.

Once they both finished the page of emotions, they looked at each other in question as a key turned in the door, causing them to look in that direction. What they both saw shocked them both. Kagome stepped in with a sullen disposition. Sango and Miroku stepped back from Kagome's bed as the girl in question dragged her feet to come before them and then fell face forward onto her bed with a moan. Sango and Miroku looked at her sour form and their faces drooped to match her downtrodden disposition.

Sango couldn't think of anything more appropriate then sitting beside Kagome and rubbing her back softly. "What am I gonna do, Sango?" came from the saddened girl as Sango continued to rub her back.

"What happened?" Sango asked curiously.

"Inuyasha…He asked me to perform with him. We had an amazing response in the subway earlier, and he took me out for dinner afterwards. Then he asked me to perform with him." Kagome explained as she sat up, grabbing her pillow to cradle it to her chest.

"And what was your answer?" Sango asked.

"I told him I'm not interested." The girl answered simply.

"WHAT?!" Sango exclaimed as Miroku set his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I knew you wouldn't understand why I feel that way, and I'm sure you're not the only one who wants to wring my neck." Kagome replied as hurting eyes caught Sango's confusion.

"What do you mean we wouldn't understand?" Miroku asked kindly.

"I just…I know what Inuyasha and I can accomplish together, and how successful we could be. It's just that…" She trailed off, not knowing how to say her next thoughts.

"Just what?" Miroku asked.

"That's not what I'm going to school for. That's not the career I wanted. Plus, Inuyasha and I could end up famous, in demand and then we'd belong to the public."

"And what's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

"That's just not what I wanted for myself. Sure, I wanted people to love my writing and all, and become published. But to become known as a lyricist and vocalist?"

"Kagome, you are multitalented. You can offer so much, and you have so much more freedom for career choices than Inuyasha and even I have. Kagome, tell me. How special is Inuyasha's heart to you?" Miroku asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"More than anyone else's." She replied.

"Okay. Do you think his heart has touched yours?" Miroku continued.

"Very much so. His heart is so beautiful and free. So deep and sublime. Captivating."

"Okay then, wouldn't you love to bring his heart to light for everyone else interested in such a treasure?" Miroku suggested.

"Well, yes. But I worry about how he will handle what all comes with that responsibility. I mean, he's so free-spirited that he wears his heart when he plays like a loud T-shirt. He has no fear of the public eye, and he's so innocent. He may get slaughtered by piranhas in the media." Kagome shook her head as she continued, "He has no clue what happens to innocent hearts seeking fame."

"And you do? Ya know, you may be surprised at his strength. He's out there, almost everyday, playing because he loves it. I don't think he's looking for personal gain. I believe he's doing it because people love his heart and his soul. You think he just started doing this yesterday?" Miroku pointedly asked.

Kagome shook her head, but said nothing. "Kagome, this is what he wants. Not only that, but he'd be devastated if he couldn't share this with the one he's fallen deeply in love with. I know the kind of man he is. If he couldn't have you there by his side, up where he feels the most complete, he won't pursue that future." Miroku brought to light.

"Yeah, I know. All that keeps going through my head is that all I'm good for is a great fuck, some great lyrics and a wonderful voice to go along with it." Kagome spat as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kagome, don't you realize what you just explained?" Kagome raised her frustrated eyes to meet his. "Everything that symbolizes that you and Inuyasha are one. Kagome, none of those things you mentioned is just about you. They are about how you complete him. All those things sum up what he lacks!"

"I complete him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. That was Inuyasha's way of saying that to you. Kagome, Inuyasha isn't just coupling with you for a good time. It's much more than that. It's spiritual. His soul craves what only you can provide. One-ness. What's driving him is the fact that your soul can complete and compliment his on more than one level." Miroku explained.

Kagome sniffled, "So, you think I should humor him?"

"Not humor him, accept that your paths have been crossed for a reason. Before now, Inuyasha's aim was more to get into college. Now, it can't be just that little reason. It's much bigger now, and that thirst can't be satisfied without you, period. Without you, he will have no career in mind. He will more than likely end up a Street Musician for his living, gathering up change for his wages as he hopes something else would turn up." Miroku explained as he knelt before Inuyasha's lover.

"It was you he called after he left the restaurant, wasn't it?" Kagome asked, gaining a nod from Miroku.

"Wait, you saw him?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

"Then, you know that what I've said here is exactly how he feels about you and the future." Kagome nodded in response. "Then you must make a decision. Either walk beside Inuyasha, or take another path." Miroku suggested plain and simply.

"Miroku, don't get the wrong idea. I do love him. I just am a bit shocked over what he's asking me to do here. This path won't be easy for either of us."

"And he knows that. But it's much easier when he has someone right there with him. He needs someone supporting him and loving him all the way. Accept his destiny, and be there for him. Unless you feel there are others, out there in which you can provide the same for. Inuyasha has nowhere to go but up, Kagome. Think about it." Miroku stood and set her notebook upon her lap.

"Listen to your heart, Kagome. I believe it's trying to tell you something rather important." At those words, he grabbed Sango's hand and she rose to leave the room with him silently.

Once they left the dorm room, Miroku dialed Inuyasha's number and waited for him to answer.

_(Click)_ "Hello?"

"Hey, Inu, it's me. Yeah, I talked to her. She's confused. Yeah. Yeah she still loves you. Actually, it sounds like you two need to chat about this now. Yeah, it's cool. Yeah. No, we left her just now. Yeah, at the dorm. No, we won't be far. Yeah. Cool. Talk with ya later. Ja." Miroku snapped his phone shut as Sango caught his eyes and they entered the elevator to go up a floor to Miroku's dorm.

* * *

Kagome read her words over and over as the afternoon events passed through her mind. After it had all passed, she fell back into the bed. She was beginning to feel exhausted. Deep emotions can be harsh to get through. She began to wonder if Inuyasha was feeling as tired and down as she was at that moment.

Her eyes closed, as silence finally began to relax her. A little bit later, a knock sounded at the door as well as a soft familiar voice saying, "Kagome, it's me."

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up as she called out, "Inu?"

"Yeah." Came from outside the door.

"Coming." She called softly as she got up and walked to the door. She peeped through the little peep hole and saw him leaning up against the door frame, facing out towards the hall. She opened the door to reveal Inuyasha's pain filled eyes. Just as much pain as was festering in her soul. She stepped aside and said, "Come in, please."

Inuyasha stood from the wall and stepped in past her, his eyes looking elsewhere. The disposition he was exuding was painful to see, but she knew she deserved such a cold presence.

As she turned, he took a seat on Sango's bed, looking down at the floor before him. Kagome quietly walked to her bed and sat down across from him. Once her bed stopped bouncing, his hurt eyes met hers. Neither could speak. Their souls connected as tears fell from both sets of eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome's mouth opened to speak her apology when his eyes grew harsh and he stood tall before her as his breath quickened. The conflicting emotions swirling in his body caused him to gain a feeling of frustrating confusion. Kagome backed away a bit as Inuyasha stepped forward to get closer. Before they knew it, they found themselves on Kagome's bed. Kagome's back was against the wall as Inuyasha was on his knees with his hands rested on the wall, Kagome's head between them above the headboard.

Kagome held her breath as his frustration melted and his shoulders shook. _'What is going on with him?"_ Kagome asked herself as she reached out with her right hand and touched his left cheek. Her touch seemed to calm him as his eyes sought hers.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I understand now. What you're searching for." He couldn't say a word. His eyes reflected his conflicting emotions as he tried to suppress and make sense of them.

"You crave completeness. You want me by your side. One thing you need to realize, is that there's not only just one path we could take. All I'm asking is that you think about both of us, and all possibilities. I love you, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am a bit protective of you, actually."

"Protective?" He asked, confused as to why.

"Yes. I don't want a life full of such responsibilities to change you. I care for and love you so much just the way you are, that I fear what that path may do to the both of us." She explained.

"Kagome, I understand now. It's just, you never know what may occur in the future. I know what I want to do with my life. Only thing is, without you, I won't be able to accomplish that goal."

"I know, that's why this hurts so much." Kagome replied as her head lowered.

After a moment, he lifted her chin with his finger as he replied with, "Then let go of that head of yours, and follow your heart. Your heart is the deepest part of your soul, Kagome, and I know it knows more than your brain. Kagome, reality does suck, but a strong heart can help you get through anything. That's what I believe." Inuyasha then rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

After a few puffs from his nose caressed her face, Kagome's legs spread further apart and his knees settled between them as he sat back a bit while he lowered his hands to her shoulders.

"Kagome…Please. Follow me. I'm lost on who I am without you. If you don't want to sing, that's fine. At least write the lyrics and the melody. We can audition someone else to sing the melody if you feel you can't do it. You could stay with me and do what you love most." Inuyasha suggested as he brought his lips to her chastely.

"No singing? No performing on stage?" Kagome asked between kisses.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her as he replied with, "None. None after we leave the subway scene. After that, you can remain in the background as my lyricist/composer." Inuyasha then went back to administer his love to her jaw and then her neck.

Kagome began to pant as his kisses destroyed the depression within her. Thoughts ran through her mind such as, _'How could I say no?' _and, _'I can't leave him. I need him just as much.'_ She held his body close as he lifted her a bit to her knees, pulling her flush against him. Their kisses became needy as they panted heavily. All thoughts of the afternoon were forgotten as they let their bodies do the talking, bringing them into a passionate world only a physical mindset would understand as they made up entirely, both hoping to never fight or argue like that again.

* * *

Not long ago, Sango and Miroku arrived at his dorm room and they settled in to talk softly over the day's events. They sat together on his bed, leaning their backs against the wall as they both stared across the room. The emotional outbursts and complications their best friends had been having were beginning to exhaust them. All the two of them could hope for was that the couple would get their act together, literally.

Sango had never seen Kagome so bent out of shape over a guy before. Miroku had been just as shocked about Inuyasha's heart. Miroku and Sango expressed how perfect those two are for each other and that it was being their counselors that happened to exhaust them.

"Kagome is so lucky." Sango sighed as she fidgeted with her jean cuffs.

"Yeah. Inuyasha is lucky as well. I would give my left nut for what they have." Miroku mentioned, causing Sango to giggle. "What? I'm serious about that!"

"Oh, Miroku, it's just how you word things…" She then helplessly broke off into another fit of giggles.

"But then again, I may not have to." Miroku said suddenly in a soft tone.

Sango then stopped giggling at his words as she noticed the change in the atmosphere. She looked to see his eyes dreamily looking through her. She gulped as it hit her. He was addressing _their_ relationship. She looked away as he leaned over slowly and pressed his lips to her left cheek.

Sango's breath caught at the innocent act of affection. When he noticed her reaction, his lips met her skin again, kissing downward to her chin, then to her neck. Sango didn't know what to do. As she began to pant, his left hand caressed the other side of her neck, holding her still as his opened mouth kisses streamed back to her left earlobe.

Sango gasped at the tender suckling and the tingles that shot through her body. Miroku began to cheer inwardly over her reaction to his forwardness. She didn't hate him. Though, he still awaited her voice to ask him to stop. As he continued, Sango's mind flew a mile a minute. Her heart felt need and desire flare up from it's depths as her mind panicked. Adrenaline pumped as his hand slid down her sleeved arm, caressing it tenderly.

A moan escaped her lips, causing Miroku to blow gently into her ear. She shuddered and instinctively moved away, causing him to sit up and reveal to her his soft and loving gaze. She eyed him in shock as she panted, hoping her heart would calm down.

Oddly, she still felt the movements of his lips against her earlobe. She brought her left hand up to touch the tingling appendage. A smile graced his lips at the innocent action as he asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

Sango eyed Miroku for a few moments, not knowing how to describe how she felt. Sure, part of her wanted to continue. Make that a big part. Then there was her realistic mind whose voice tends to get in the way of her heart. Out of all the odd times they had had together, she never thought Miroku was a guy she would feel even the slightest interest in. Now, she is suddenly forced to weigh her heart's voice against her mind.

"Well? Shall I leave it there? Or should I continue?" Miroku asked kindly.

"I-I…"

"Was it that bad?" He asked as he backed up a bit and leaned fully back against the wall beside her.

"No, it was wonderful. In fact, I didn't want to stop." Sango explained with a blush.

"Oh. I just wanted to make sure it was okay before things got outta hand." Miroku explained as his eyes shifted to his hands innocently.

Sango looked to her own hands and saw them shaking slightly. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes." Miroku replied as he turned honest eyes on her. "How do you feel about me, Sango?"

"I'm actually trying to figure out what my mind is saying." Sango answered as her eyes met his.

"Your mind can never understand love. Sango, you are a very logical woman. Love is a mystery to the mind. Love is illogical. That is why lovers get into trouble often because the heart acts on impulse and need, not logically. Never ask your mind if a relationship is right. Well, unless you plan to love for selfish gain, of course." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"I never thought of it that way. You're right." Sango replied as she turned to face him fully, leaning her head against the wall, making full eye contact with him.

They eyed each other silently for a few moments, letting their eyes speak the truths their mouths couldn't. Before they knew it, they had kissed tenderly a couple more times, and then ended up holding each other close and enjoyed being in each other's arms.

* * *

After a while of cuddling with Miroku, Sango figured she had given the lovebirds enough time to sort things out. She then left Miroku's dorm and went back to her own. When she arrived at the door, she placed her ear to it to see if she could hear anything. She heard nothing. She then knocked a couple times to be sure, and still, no response. She then put her key in the lock, and entered into a dark room, filled with silence.

Sango, still feeling uneasy, quietly slipped out of her shoes. 'I'm tired. I think I'll go right straight to bed.' Sango thought as she entered the bathroom and shut the door, causing a pair of eyes to open.

After a few minutes, Sango left the bathroom and walked quietly to her dresser, flicking on the tiny lamp atop of it. Suddenly, she heard a moan sound behind her. 'Wait, that wasn't…' Sango's mind froze at the realization that she had entered the dorm while Inuyasha was still there.

She heard movement on the bed behind her, as she remained frozen with her back to the sounds. She realized she had woken up Inuyasha.

"Sango." Inuyasha yawned, causing her to look over her shoulder to see his head peaking over Kagome's side.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I promise I won't look if you don't." Sango mentioned as she searched her drawers for her nightclothes.

"Sounds fair. Where were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh, I was with Miroku." Her response caused his shifting to stop as she felt surprised eyes hit her from behind. After a few moments, Sango continued with, "Not in that way, Inu. We talked." Sango shrugged.

"Oh. Well, at least I know I won't have to pound him…yet." Inuyasha replied as he climbed out of the bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans.

Sango giggled at his comment as she shut the drawers, setting her nightclothes down on her bed and then turning to face her friend. She gasped inwardly at the sight of his taught muscular physique. Sango quickly looked away as dark rouge crept up on her cheeks again.

"Oh, and don't worry about Kagome and I. Everything's fine. We worked it all out." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I can see that." Sango replied shyly.

Inuyasha looked her way as he pulled his shirt down the rest of the way and sat on the foot of Kagome's bed. "Something wrong?"

Sango looked up, relieved to see him fully clothed. "No, it's just…" She looked off to the side again. _'You're body is too enticing, and you're not here for me.'_

"Just what?" He pried innocently.

"Giving you enough privacy is all." She replied shyly.

"Well, I don't need any now, I'm fully dressed. What's eating you?"

"Nothing. Just an embarrassing situation is all. But I am glad to come home to you two happy again." Sango covered it up well, and with a smile too.

"Oh, yeah. That was rather embarrassing. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. Well, I should get to bed. I'm pretty tired." She pointed out.

"Yeah, it's late." He agreed as he then lifted himself up on the bed, spooning Kagome. Sango grabbed her clothes and walked straight for the bathroom, hurriedly closing the door.

'_What is happening to me? He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen!'_ Sango thought to herself as she sat upon the toilet and placed her hands over her face, hoping to forget the perfection she had just seen. Sure, Miroku is handsome to her, but the reaction she had to Inuyasha's physique was down right sinful. Not only that, but she'd betray Kagome if she couldn't keep those feelings in check.

Inuyasha, unaware of Sango's emotions and actions, brushed the hair from Kagome's neck, and kissed her tenderly, causing her to awaken. "I'm heading out, Kagome. Plus, Sango's here." At those words, Kagome shifted her lazy eyes to the lamp on the dresser across the room.

"She didn't see anything, did she?" Kagome asked, hoping the answer was negative.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just my naked chest."

"Oh…" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at her lover. "I'm glad we're okay now."

"Me too." Inuyasha whispered as he leaned in for a soft and long goodnight kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." At Kagome's reply, he slipped from her bed and grabbed his things as he stepped into his shoes.

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob to leave the dorm, Sango opened the bathroom door. "Goodnight, Sango." Inuyasha said with a relaxed smile as he opened the door.

"Goodnight, Inu." Sango replied as he broke eye contact and stepped through the door, pulling it shut behind him.

Sango sighed inwardly as she crossed the room to get into bed, noticing a wrapper on Kagome's side table. _'Thank goodness.'_ She thought to herself as she flicked off her lamp and crawled into bed.

After a few moments, Kagome broke the thick silence. "Sorry about earlier."

"Why?"

"How childish I was. We worked things out, as you can see." Kagome replied as she held up the empty wrapper.

"All I can say, is I hold a lot of respect for Inuyasha. He takes great care of you."

"Yes, he does." Kagome agreed as she dropped the wrapper in the garbage can beside her bed.

"So, what did you both decide?" Sango asked.

"That we belong together. I will perform with him, when I can, in the subway. Then, when it goes further than that, I will be in the background while he performs with others. 'Least that's what we've decided for now." Kagome replied, as she lay on her side while holding her comforter to her bare chest.

"Oh. Sounds fair." Sango replied as she then rolled over and closed her eyes, biting her lip as images of him topless flashed through her head again. She groaned aloud as it started up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me on that."

"Is it about you and Miroku?"

"No…well…no." Sango replied in a confused tone.

"Then what is it?"

"Kagome, I did see something earlier before Inuyasha left…"

"Oh, his naked chest." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"…Yeah…"

"It's okay. He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"My Gods, Kagome…How do you keep your hands off that chest?" Sango asked.

"I can't!" Kagome exclaimed with a laugh, causing Sango to laugh as well. Sango then felt comfortable about the situation, knowing Kagome could only agree with her. After a few minutes of laughing, they both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 13. Nice and long one, eh? I know it's been a long while since I last updated this fic, but I certainly hope it was well worth the wait for you all. Thanks again for remaining patient, and I hope to devise some sort of system soon. Ya know, how to manage my life around my writing ;-P Well, 'til next time, ja ne! 


	14. The Lyricist and the Visions

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, hello again! I have to admit that I'm glad I'm updating in none too long a time from the last update. I have things under better control now than before. My new job is going great, and I have finally found my life to be stress free for the first time in a few years. Thanks again for your patience, and your encouragement. And I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**Chapter 14: The Lyricist and the Visions**

It had been a few weeks since their last makeup session, and things had been going much better now with the questions solved. Kagome and Inuyasha had been getting together daily after her scheduled classes in order to write music and lyrics. It seemed that ever since their problems ended, the lyrics and chords flowed much easier.

Not only that, the chords of Inuyasha's heart had taken a lighter and warmer tone since that day. His heart had fortunately healed fully since that night of true love's revealing. Kagome no longer cried tears of sadness or felt empathy for Inuyasha as he played. She now felt happiness flow from his strings, his hands flow much smoother, the reverberating softness of his newly used skills of classical guitar warmed her soul.

It seemed that even the audience in the subway noticed the change, and welcomed it gladly. They mentioned each time how glad they were to see a smile on his face, instead of an air of lethargic emotion. One woman had even commented on how much more handsome he was when his smile held meaning. It is true. Inuyasha had been reborn in a sense. It was evident that he was truly happy.

His mother had been requesting that Kagome come by often to sing for her, since her voice brought her much comfort in times of pain. Kagome enjoyed that part of their newfound happiness the most. Seeing his mother smile during rough times in her life was a blessing.

Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to take one day a week to perform in the subway, and three days a week to practice for about a couple hours each. The amount of creativity was amazing them both as lyrics continued to match the warm feelings in Inuyasha's heart.

Our bodies hum, two making one.

You complete and lift me

To see things I've never seen.

My heart wraps you in warmth,

As the fire licks the hearth.

Flames rise, as we comprise,

The love of a lifetime.

You love me as the night grows.

I embrace you as the water flows.

Taking your love inside me,

As you set yourself free.

Love is amazing!

Love is captivating,

I have this love with you,

And there's nothing more I want from you…

His eyes flickered to hers as his eyebrow tweaked acknowledgement. _'She got the message…Good,'_ he thought to himself as his music began to soar to erotic heights, mirroring his devious mind gone into the gutter.

And I wanna hold you; touch you…

Lose my way inside you.

I have nothing to lose,

Just the blues…

Kagome stuck out her tongue as she caught his message, but deviated and added something unexpected. He cracked a smirk and chuckled as he tried again, only failing as she fell backwards onto the bed, reaching her arms across it in a tall stretch. Inuyasha strummed a solo point and tried to force his mind back to the music.

As his strumming continued, Kagome went on singing strange lyrics, keeping him off guard, but enticing him as well. His riffs began to quicken, as he lost himself in his emotions a bit too far. Kagome noticed the change and propped herself on her elbows and watched him play. His eyes stared off at an unknown world, his breath quickened as the strumming went to a new direction.

'_Did I take this too far?'_ Kagome asked as he stopped suddenly, and set the guitar down and panted while staring down at the now silent instrument. "Inuyasha, are you okay? What just happened?" she asked as she sat up to lean in closer to him and look upon his face.

"I lost myself, completely there. I saw a scene before me, and began to play to it. It was a world too real to me. I had to step away, I just had to," he said as he shook his head.

"What did you see?" Kagome asked, reaching for his hand.

Inuyasha looked to her and said, "A world in the future, our future I believe. Of us together."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Nothing. I just got lost in it so much I would've…Never mind…" he said as he then walked to the other side of his room and looked out the window.

"Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong with having visions. I have them every time you play for me," Kagome said with a smile.

"You do? Is that how you come up with the lyrics?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Basically. I see visions. I see emotions. And most times, they are of us, and no one else. To get lost in those visions is easy. That is how I am able to sense your heart so well," Kagome explained as she set her hand on his right shoulder.

"I never knew what you saw. It's sorta scary," he replied shyly.

"It can be. The time when you were upset about things with the future being uncertain, I saw us having a fight," Kagome mentioned.

"A fight?" Inuyasha asked and gained a nod from his girl, "why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I don't talk about what I see with others. It's kinda personal," Kagome shyly relinquished.

"Ah. Trying not to share your secrets on what makes you unique," he pointed out as she nodded her confirmation. "I understand. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I think it's rather cool that you see what I just saw. I think you handle it better than I do though."

"Not really. I'm just used to it. It still gets scary and weird from time to time," she shrugged as they both turned to look out upon the busy street.

"You do have a gift, Kagome. I'm honored that you can share that gift with me," he said, as he turned and gathered her into his arms.

"You are a one of a kind, Inuyasha. I can only share this gift with your gift. Without it, mine doesn't make much sense. That's why; doing what I did that day was the hardest thing for me to do. My heart hurt so badly, I thought I was going to die," she explained as she nestled deeper into his arms and he held her closer still, laying his head atop hers in comfort.

"Kagome, I will never be able to let you go after this. Please never try to run from me. I'd die just the same as you would."

"I can't live through that again. I refuse to do that to you again." They both remained in the window, holding each other for a while longer in silence, listening to each other's original rhythm as the music to their souls.

* * *

"So, these are the newest songs you two wrote?" Sango asked as she read the lyrics while sitting next to Kagome at lunch the next day. 

"Yep. This one's a bit funky because he had to stop abruptly…"

"Why?"

"Well…nnnn…I can't really say…" Kagome refused to release their private conversation they shared the evening before.

"Tell, Kagome. I'm sure there's nothing to hide, with all the stuff we know about you and Inu. You guys are too proud to hide that you're lovers," Sango egged on as she smiled deviously.

"No, seriously…Something happened while Inuyasha played, that's all," Kagome tried to downplay the situation with a shrug.

"What? A hard on?" Sango threw out deviously as she wiggled her eyebrow.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed in shock, gaining a chuckle from her friend.

"I'm just kidding! You were getting too serious!" Sango defended as she then quieted down and went back to reading the rest of the lyrics, seeing where the song was going. She 'oh'd' and 'uh huh'd' as she continued to read, shooting sideways glances at the writer.

"Stop it!" Kagome spat as she nudged Sango, causing her to laugh and close the book.

"Very good lyrics. I can't wait to hear the music for them. You two should hold a concert, for his mom, Miroku, and me at his apartment," Sango suggested.

"You really think so? Makes sense since you miss our performances in the subway. I'll mention it to Inu and see what he says when he gets here."

"What about his mom? Would that be something she'd like?" Sango asked.

"Oh, she'd be all for it! She asks us to perform our new material for her often."

"Great! I hope he says 'yes'" Sango said excitedly as Miroku showed up across the table with his tray of food.

"Yes!" Miroku exclaimed as he set down his tray and took his seat.

The girls eyed him strangely for a moment, and then spit as they turned towards each other. "What'd I say? What's so funny?" Miroku asked curiously as Inuyasha appeared beside him, leaning over to say something in his ear.

"They both secretly adore you, but Kagome wants Sango to be happy with you instead." Miroku shot Inuyasha an odd look as he then joined the girls in snickering and laughing aloud while clapping. Miroku grabbed his sandwich and just started eating as he looked to the ceiling while the others continued to laugh over the situation for a minute or two.

"Sorry, Miro. Actually, Sango was talking about something else…She was hoping Inuyasha would allow something," Kagome shed light on his moment as she giggled.

"Oh, and what would she like to ask me?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his drink and then took a swig.

"I was wondering if you and Kagome could hold a private concert for Miroku, me, and your mom at the apartment one of these days."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to play for you two, actually. I have a whole new style now, and we're connecting much better now since we patched things up," Inuyasha replied as he took a bite out of his burger.

"All right!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed as Kagome laughed joyously, looking from face to face.

"So, when should we plan this for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Anytime you guys are able to be in the same room together, I guess," he replied as he chewed.

"Well, it can't be over the weekend because Sango goes home on the weekends. I have assignments generally on Tuesday's, Wednesdays and Fridays. How about you, Miroku? What does your schedule look like?" Kagome asked politely.

"Well, I have homework almost every night, being in the religion based program. But, I'm sure I can swing a late night without any problems since most of my classes are in the afternoons."

"Great. How about this coming Friday? It'll be the weekend coming up, and we can stay up as long as we like too," Inuyasha suggested as he looked from face to face for acceptance of the new plan.

"I'm game," Miroku said between swigs of his fizzy drink.

"Friday would be fine for me," Sango replied with a shrug.

"You know my answer on this one," Kagome replied with a wink and a smirk.

"Wonderful, Friday it is," Inuyasha exclaimed happily, as he clapped his hands and then grabbed the rest of his burger for another bite.

* * *

I know; it's a shorter chapter than usual. But, I will most certainly make it worth your while, since the next chapter will focus mainly on the private concert. I just feel this is a good place to end this chapter, so it doesn't lose focus. Also, I would love to write some lyrics if possible before I write the next chapter. So, get ready for more poetry as Street Musician continues to help me relive those times of writing lyrics while my friend played, which I miss so much. Well, 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	15. Concert of Love

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well, the last chapter went over pretty well, and as you have guessed, this one is the concert at Inuyasha's apartment. So, get ready for poetry galore, seeing as to how long it took to get this baby out :-D Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Concert of Love**

Friday came fast as the college students finished their homework as quickly as they could, and anticipated the hour when they'd get the chance to express themselves. Inuyasha worked extra hard on his guitar riffs and even worked on a surprise song for Kagome to create lyrics for in front of everyone. Yes, he was showing pride by doing that, but he felt it would be rather interesting for them to see her write lyrics to a new song.

Kagome made sure she had all her lyrics together so she could pull them out if need be. She had hoped to impress them with her voice, and her lyrical talent. Inuyasha and Kagome had performed their new music in the subway twice that week, and the response was great. Inuyasha's funds were growing steadily now, seeing as the audience had taken very well to the new style of music.

Thoughts had tugged at her heart the whole week though. She kept tossing up the thought of just letting go of what she wanted to do to follow him and be with him all the way. She couldn't deny the smiles that had spread across her lips, but selfishness was certainly hard to put out. It had always been her dream to provide her talent to others in forms of words and descriptions. However, in a lyrical sense? Sure, it didn't take much to get her inspired when it came to Inuyasha's music.

She had been distracted all that day during her classes. She couldn't stop thinking about their future. Mainly where they'd end up. As she walked back to the dorm after her last class, she seemed to be in another world. Her eyes were off somewhere unknown as her body carried her down the hall from the elevator. When she reached the door, she awoke briefly to insert her key into the lock and turn it to enter.

Once she stepped in, she set her books down and then turned towards the bed area to see Sango and Miroku sitting on Sango's bed, holding hands. "Hey, Kagome! Ready for tonight?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Well, basically. How about you guys? You two excited?" Kagome asked, finally coming out of that unknown land which had her mind held prisoner.

"Oh, we've been dreaming about this night all week, haven't we Sango?" Miroku chimed in as he eyed his girl.

"Yeah, we're excited to hear you two together, and how close you two have grown," Sango nodded with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Great! We've a lot for you two to hear," Kagome nodded in assurance as she grabbed her lyric book and went to her dresser to find a different shirt to wear.

"Awesome," Miroku exclaimed as he then leant forward to kiss Sango on the cheek, getting her attention.

"Miroku, not in front of Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she pushed him slightly, gaining a chuckle out of him.

"You know she doesn't care. She and Inu are much worse…" Miroku joked, gaining a glare from Kagome. "I was just kidding, Kagome," Miroku said suddenly as he held his hands up as if to protect him from a blow.

"You're such a nut, Miroku," Kagome stated as she took her clean wrap around shirt to the bathroom to change. As Kagome eyed herself in the mirror, she applied her makeup and made sure the colors were subtle and natural looking. Her hair was done half up, her bangs mostly pulled back, as two tendrils framed her face in subtle natural curls.

After her face gained an ethereal glow, she then brushed her teeth, and afterwards applied some lip-gloss. With her toned and taught little body, the wrap around shirt fit her well, flattering her figure as her blue jeans flowed from her shapely hips to her feet, half-hiding her shoes. She sprayed on her favorite perfume, and flipped her hair over her right shoulder, exposing her young neckline. _'Perfect,'_ she thought to herself as she flipped off the lights and exited the bathroom looking completely different from how she looked minutes ago.

"Whoa…Nice," Miroku nodded with a half-smile, gaining a slap from Sango.

Kagome giggled as she then reached for her lyrics and asked, "Ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Sango smiled widely as they followed Kagome through to the door.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped in the shower as soon as he felt confident in the song he was going to surprise Kagome with. He played it on his acoustic so his mother wouldn't be disturbed in her sleep. He smiled as he stepped under the stream of hot, steamy water. He spit as the water covered his face, washing away the sweat that had run from his pores since the minute he woke that morning. It had been a long time since nervousness had set in for a performance. He had to admit, it was one thing to play for total strangers who had no clue about him. However, to play for those close to him, he wanted every song to sound great.

And Kagome…He couldn't stop imagining her reaction to hearing a new song. A song he had kept secret from her all week. He placed his hands against the wall before him and bowed his head, watching the water stream down in three tendrils. It felt good to be distracted from the night's events. The hot water hitting the back of his neck soothed his nerves, causing his eyes to close as he concentrated on the water falling over his skin in the most sensitive spot on his neck, running down behind his ears, tickling him slightly.

He licked his lips over the nirvana the hot water was creating for him. Generally, his showers were quick, but tonight, he needed the relaxation. He needed to regain himself before they came by. Not only that, but the song he and Kagome had not finished earlier that week…They hadn't worked on it since. What was bad was he nearly got a hard-on thinking about the scene that flashed before him, so real it was. _'No, I must get cleaned up. I can't lose myself just yet…'_ he thought as he then picked up the bar of soap and began to lather it in his hands.

* * *

About a half hour later, the college trio arrived at Inuyasha's apartment building. They entered the elevator and butterflies began to take over Kagome's abdomen. She couldn't help but smile with her friends as they talked about the relationships and future double dating. A moment later, the doors slid apart and they stepped into the hallway, making their way to the apartment.

Inuyasha had just set his hair back into a low ponytail when he heard a few knocks on the door. He then rushed into the living room and opened it panting, showing a bit of nervousness as butterflies set in for him as well. Once his friends had made themselves at home, he stepped into his mother's bedroom to let her know they had arrived.

"Mom…wake up…" Inuyasha whispered softly, as he nudged her softly. Her eyes opened and a smile emerged from her lips.

"Is it time?" she whispered, gaining a nod from her son. She then nodded and he helped her out of her bed and into the wheelchair next to it. He covered her legs with her afghan, ran his fingers through her hair to relax it a bit and then slipped her headband over her crown to hold it back. "Thank you, my love. Okay, wheel me out."

"Okay, here we go," he replied with a smile as he brought his mother out into the living room for the first time in days to greet the group. They all hugged and greeted joyfully, the feel of the scene as if they were all a family. Inuyasha stood back and smiled as they all showed her love and compassion.

Once Kagome sat back, Inuyasha caught her attention and signaled her back to his bedroom to get everything ready. She stood from the couch and followed as the other three conversed unknowingly. Once she arrived in his bedroom, he shut his door. Kagome turned to him and he pinned her against the nearest wall, showering her with needy kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed her torso, loving every curve. His mouth kissed and licked the gloss right off as he moaned in satisfaction of the taste.

"I've been thinking about this all week, baby," he said between kisses feverishly.

"Me too," she replied muffled as his kisses continued to ravish her mouth, causing her to lose her breath.

"You look so beautiful," he moaned as he then stopped to rest his forehead against hers, licking his lips.

"You're gorgeous, as always," she stated as her eyes closed, the butterflies escaping with a sigh.

"I needed you close, so badly. I was nervous 'til now," Inuyasha said as he panted and closed his eyes.

"Same here. You took my butterflies away," she sighed happily, causing him to hold her tightly as he pressed her into the wall, while the proof of his emotions pressed against her stomach. She chuckled, "Inu, calm yourself, before they get the picture of why you called me to your bedroom."

"I don't want to. Let 'em see!" he grunted as he kissed and nibbled her neck, causing her to laugh and squiggle in his arms. She pressed her hands to his chest, hoping to unlatch his lips from her skin, only to have him hold her tighter, gaining better access. Once she felt a sucking sensation, she moved her neck away and snaked out from his arms, causing him to lose his balance as his hands braced him against the wall.

She panted and giggled as she wiped her neck dry with the towel from his bed. He turned and leaned against the wall, a wide smile on his face as he tried to regain his breath as well. She then looked to the mirror, sighing in relief to see she had acted quickly enough to avoid a hickey. "You ready?" he asked, causing her to nod and they collected his guitars and his amp.

When the musicians arrived in the living room, their arms filled with instruments, their audience clapped and cheered in anticipation. Kagome grabbed her lyrics and set them on the stand before her. Inuyasha grabbed a chair and set the acoustic guitar in his lap, strumming the strings to make sure they were tuned just right. A few short turns of the knobs and he was ready.

Inuyasha began strumming a soft tune, causing everyone to relax as Kagome began tapping her feet. Sango and Miroku nodded as his mother smiled widely, a tear falling at the tones emanating from his guitar, from her son's heart.

_We go through life, not knowing were we're going._

_We hope to set it right, who we ought to be._

_Many fish swimming in the darkness of the sea._

_What is the way we're going? _

_Who are we becoming?_

_What are we seeing?_

_Human beings, all of us…_

_Do we have a purpose?_

_What are we to life?_

_Do we see, as we should?_

_Do we love our lives?_

_If only I could…_

_I see despair, loneliness, and depression around us._

_I see anger, frustration, and jealousy among us._

_All these things, from these beings…_

_Means they are lost…No, they are human beings._

_Am I one of them? Will I join them?_

_Can I love them? Should I loathe them?_

_It's hard to say, who should stay._

_Jealousy, madness, depression, and frustration…_

_Just smile, through the miles of life._

_That is my philosophy._

_That is my creed…_

_I see despair, loneliness, and depression around us._

_I see anger, frustration, and jealousy among us._

_All these things, from these beings…_

_Means they are lost…No, they are human beings._

_I can love them or I can loathe them._

_But who am I to them?_

_What should I feel in life?_

_Am I lost too? _

_Lost in life?_

_Human beings…human beings…_

_Confusion streams from everything…_

Kagome's voice and the guitar faded, causing silence to fill the room for a moment. Then the musician's eyes opened to clapping and smiles through tears. After a few moments of complements, the two continued with an even somber song.

_Without you, I feel numb._

_I feel dead, like I'm nothing…_

_With you, I feel everything, from the breeze to the sea._

_I feel alive and I thrive by your side._

_Life is meaningless without your kiss…._

_How can life be like this, with you to miss?_

_Yes, my heart needs yours to hold,_

_Please, forgive if I am bold._

_To only you I can be sold._

_I love you…_

_I need you…_

_You complete me…_

_My needs…_

_Come, beneath the stars…_

_Tonight, we give it a start._

_We embrace with our hearts._

_As the sky fades to stars._

_The heat rises, bringing life to us._

_A life that will never end_

'_Cuz…_

_I love you…_

_I need you…_

_You complete me…_

_My needs…_

_The grass is soft,_

_The breeze carries our love_

_A comforting feeling,_

_Nothing in between us…_

_Oh how I love you…_

_Oh how you feel…_

_Oh how you touch me…_

_Oh, how you make me…_

_Make me feel…_

_My love for you…_

More tears fell from the three of them as they all held Kagome and Inuyasha in their eyes. To hear such wonderful music form two people they knew was wonderful to them. They clapped vigorously and cheered as Sango stood and gave Kagome a hug. "Is there more?" she asked excitedly with a sniffle.

Kagome nodded as she then winked at Inuyasha and he switched to his electric and set the chair aside. He strummed a strange chord and nodded a countdown as he then began strumming a rough rhythm. Kagome began to step from side to side as she sang the lyrics she created.

_Oh, to see you jammin'…_

_Oh, how you get us rammin'_

_Your music puts us in a trance,_

_It gets us dancin'!!!!_

_Rockin' and rollin' is how we share our cares!_

_It's how we express ourselves, who cares!_

_We know who we are, do you?_

_The guitar jams, the oldies scram._

_We jump in time, to this awesome rhyme!_

_Strummin' all night long,_

_The beat's goin' strong_

_C'mon, bang that gong!_

_Forever we go on_

_C'mon and sing the song_

_As we lift our lives to this song!_

_Life can be harsh, so we play harsh._

_What's better than letting it out._

_Oh, c'mon, don't pout._

_Just join in the fun, _

_C'mon everyone!_

_What have ya got to lose?_

_Forget your noose!_

_Get yourself in gear, _

_And shake your Fear!_

_Yeaaaah!_

_Jammin'_

_Rammin',_

_Crammin',_

_Strummin',_

_Dancin',_

_Livin'…_

That one received a clap as well, as Kagome came out and said, "I know, the lyrics could use some work on that one, but that was a funky bout of emotion he gave off…"

"It was rather interesting," Izayoi expressed, but smiled still.

"I love the beat, made me wanna jam!" Sango exclaimed, as Miroku agreed with a nod and a thumbs up.

Kagome and Inuyasha slapped each other five as they then continued with another song, gaining head sways from their audience. Kagome's lyrics flowed, and Inuyasha's strings filled the room with sound as he had switched back to the acoustic once again. Sango had definitely notice a change in their lineup of songs and welcomed the change. The emotion was stronger between them, and they made music well together. Neither of them could question the music they heard from the two before them.

Once the song ended, Kagome began to pack up, and Inuyasha began strumming something unfamiliar to her. She turned to see him watching her intently with a smile. Suddenly, a chord hit her and her eyes rolled shut as her mind left reality in a wealth of vision.

_You see me…_

_You perceive me…_

_You then think you know me…_

_Truth is; you never did…_

_Assumptions…_

_What gumption…_

_How wrong you were…_

_How wrong you are now…_

_Please, prove me wrong…_

_I know you're strong…somehow_

_I say I want that,_

_But you're not going to allow it…_

_I say I'm going there,_

_But you're holding me back…_

_I say I want another life,_

_But yours takes me away from that…_

_Life…My life…_

_You distract me from my path,_

_The one I had before your hand…_

_You have set goals for us,_

_They include much trust…_

_What is in store for us?_

_Assumptions…_

_What gumption…_

_How wrong you were…_

_How wrong you are now…_

_Please, prove me wrong…_

_I know you're strong…somehow_

_I say I want that,_

_But you're not going to allow it…_

_I say I'm going there,_

_But you're holding me back…_

_I say I want another life,_

_But yours takes away all that…_

_Life…My life…_

_Oh, your love is strong…_

_Leads me from my world._

_How can I be me, _

_When your life is free?_

_What shall become of me,_

_With you guiding my eyes?_

_I saw something different,_

_When you saw an impact to the masses_

_But, I will follow through the cast of hardships_

'_Cuz you've made an impact on me…_

Inuyasha smiled at those last words as the last chord faded away into silence. Everyone fell silent as the two made a connection. Kagome stepped closer and then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, as tears fell uncontrollably. She had said it. She had given him her answer. She would be beside him, singing, writing music with him, no matter how she wanted to write as a journalist. Apparently, he had seen so much more within her than she had seen in herself all this time. Her true calling was right under her nose, and she fought it all this time.

"No more, Inuyasha…I will fight no longer…" she whispered in his ear, causing him to kiss her cheek and hold her tightly. It was then official; they were in fact an item. Two musicians who'll perform for the masses who feel their emotion. Kagome let go a bit and looked him in the eye as she said, "I will help bring your heart to the masses." That statement gained cheers and clapping from the rest of them as the two hugged happily, reveling in the endless possibilities ahead of them.

* * *

The lyrics written for the music mentioned came to me while listening to my friend's instrumental music. Basically, Kagome is modeled after me when he plays his guitar. His music originally brought about this fic, and the idea to write about the two amazing talents we both have. We used to write music together back in college and he still plays for me today. If you wish to hear some of his music, feel free to pass by his page at:

http// www. myspace. com / thirteenpastmidnight. (Minus the spaces of course) Thank you very much for reading, and certainly hope you have enjoyed the poetry written for your entertainment.


	16. To New Heights

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Oi, minna! I'm back with another chapter of Street Musician! This chapter has taken a little bit longer to post, but here it is, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the poetry explosion of the last chapter :-D

**Chapter 16: To New Heights**

A distinguished man rocked in his leather chair as he listened to his associate read an article printed from a web site. He looked off in the distance as his associate read on about a profession not spoken about very often. He picked up the elegant pen that sat on his writing pad. He clicked every now and then as the cogs silently spun in his mind.

"…then the audience in the subway clapped in admiration as he bowed in thanks for praising remarkable talent," the assistant read and then set the page down on the desk between them. "Tell me sir, did you expect to read something like this about him?"

"No. Well, I have never met him, so he has no clue I exist."

"What are you planning to do then? Will you listen to his music?" the assistant asked as he stood from the chair.

"I shall. I will let you know as soon as possible what my decision will be. We have been looking for new blood for a long time. This very well may be what we've been looking for," the iconic man stated as he reached for the page across from him and eyed the picture of the talented young man the unusual article premiered. "You're dismissed. I will see you when I arrive back home."

"Yes, sir. Have a good flight," the assistant bowed and headed out the door of the executive office as he shut the door quietly.

"Inuyasha, huh. Let's see what ya got. I certainly hope this article is worth the trip."

* * *

The college students slept deeply, the music from that night calming their spirits. Inuyasha was on cloud nine. Not only had he and Kagome written great music together, but they had also held their first private concert with little effort. The smile he saw on Kagome's face, how into the performance she was. He couldn't help but think that she had been denying herself for a long time of something great. Her enthusiasm that night had caused his soul to soar higher than even the most intimate of embraces he'd experienced with her.

That bond had acted like a drug that night for him. He felt as if he was meant to do nothing more than what they had done. Entertained wonderful people. The only thing left now, was to continue to compose more, and to continue using the creative cogs running in their heads as they put them together.

As he thought over some new ideas for chords, he sighed with a relaxed smile. He had accomplished so much with her over the past few months. The tears that fell from his mother's eyes in happiness caused him to want nothing more than to see her happy and proud of his accomplishments. To know that he can make it on his own. "Thank you, Kagome. You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life."

Meanwhile, Kagome's article had already caught the eyes of many news venues on her unusual subject. What awaited them was sure to surprise them.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi called from her bedroom with as much volume as she could muster.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked as he stepped into her doorway, pulling a shirt over his muscular physique.

"Will you be out today?"

"Yes. I have an audience to entertain, friends to eat lunch with, and then more people to astonish. Why?" he asked as he settled the shirt over his shoulders.

"Well, I was just wondering. I wanted to let you know that we will be having a visitor later."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked as he then stepped down the hall to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

"No one you know, but he is a rather important financier. I certainly hope you'll like him," she stated as a smile crept unknowingly onto her face.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked before sticking the brush into his mouth.

"You'll see. Someone very important to both of us. Mainly you, actually."

"Mom, why won't you tell me flat out who's coming over?"

"It's a surprise, honey. Don't worry about it. Just go and have fun today, but I will need you back early, okay?"

"All right. I'll see you later," Inuyasha stated after spitting the lather into the sink and wiping his lips.

"Do well, my love! I'm so proud of you!" his mother exclaimed as he then slipped on his shoes and bent to lift his equipment, his guitar case resting against his back like a large weapon.

"Bye mom!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he then closed the door to the apartment. Izayoi sighed in excitement, hoping Inuyasha would accept the visitor later.

As Inuyasha walked down the street towards his entertainment corner of the city, he noticed more people eyeing him, making eye contact more than usual. He looked around, and paid more attention. The looks he received were not looks of oddity, but looks of acceptance and curiosity. It was as if they all somehow knew him or wanted to know him better. Once he reached the subway stairway, he stopped and turned around.

"Yo!" one guy said as he passed while flashing a 'peace sign'. Inuyasha stood there watching the guy as he walked passed with his friends, not acknowledging that someone was watching him. After a moment, he then turned and descended the stairs into the dark tunnel of the subway.

* * *

"Now, class, I have something I want to tell you all. The articles you all did for the internet project have all been looked over thoroughly, and we have chosen a select few to be sent to area publicists for the local newspapers. Now, theses choices are not made lightly. Only 5 out of the 25 articles handed in made it out there, and have been printed with a release of this morning." Kagome listened intently as the teacher explained the process of deciding which ones to choose.

"The writers premiered today are Shiro Takai, Kumi Yagasaki, Tomi Yamai, Tsuki Mamoto, and Kagome Higurashi." At the sound of the last name called out, the class clapped for each of them and Kagome's cheeks went red. Not only did the calling of her name wake her up, but it created a barrage of butterflies to awaken inside her as well. "Congratulations, my students. The publications your articles have been printed in are…"

The teacher's voice faded out as Kagome thought about the words she typed of Inuyasha. The picture she chose for the article, and the fact that the whole city now knows her love exists and what he does. That night, she is to perform with him in the subway. They both planned to perform the new songs they had just performed the night before for their small group. "Oh my. I wonder how many people will show up tonight," she said aloud as she stared off into space in shock.

* * *

Sango's class let out a bit early, due to a short test on a couple recent units in her Forensic class. She knew Kagome and Miroku were still in class, and Inuyasha wasn't due to arrive for lunch until almost an hour later. She decided to go to the bookstore, buy a newspaper and a snack, and then head down to the cafeteria to read something different from textbook material.

When she sat at the long table, she opened her bag of chips, her bottle of Ramune, opened the newspaper and thumbed through, looking for something interesting. After a few moments of perusing, she saw something that caught her attention. A picture of Inuyasha. His gorgeous face caught her breath astounding her that he was right there, in her hands. She read the title aloud and read the author's name, not believing her eyes.

"Kagome's article is in the newspaper," she whispered in shock and then read on as she tore through her bag of chips, lost in interest. She learned valuable things about how Kagome sees her friend, and what his personal goals are in life. She felt a smile slowly form as she read on. Once she reached the end of the article, she stuck her hand in the bag and touched nothing. That was the first distraction in 20 minutes. She shook her head as she pulled her hand from the empty bag. "I wonder if he knows that he's now known by everyone around him," Sango said aloud as she took a long swig of her bottled drink.

"Well now, this is a first," Sango heard a familiar voice say from her right.

"What is?" she asked as she made eye contact with Miroku as he set down his books and eyed her with a smile.

"You reading something other than your text books," he said nonchalantly as he pulled the paper to lie before him as he took his seat. "Wow. How did Inuyasha make it into the news?"

"Kagome is how. Somehow, someone printed her article today. I hope it was meant to be printed, it's a very personal article of Inuyasha, and it expresses what Kagome sees in him. Just by reading this, you can tell these two are a couple."

"Well, one thing I do know, you can't print something like this without authorization from the writer. I wonder how this happened," Miroku asked as he read the article.

"I wonder how involved this journalism class is. I mean, Kagome didn't say anything about her stuff being actually published for the public. Being posted on the internet on the college web site is one thing, but publishing it? That's big time!" Sango exclaimed as they both marveled the piece of work.

"Yes. It seems, with how great this article intrigues, that we have a couple of celebrities on our hands," Miroku commented as he relaxed a bit, aiming his back towards Sango so she could read over his shoulder as he narrated the first paragraph, marveling how descriptive her work was. Not only that, but the fact that something was done to bring their friends into the limelight, if even for a short moment.

* * *

Once Inuyasha descended the last step, he looked around at everyone who had arrived that morning. First, their backs greeted him, until a moment later, "There he is! He's here!" someone shouted from the crowd as they all turned and clapped. Inuyasha looked on in shock as they all shouted, asking him to set up and play. He looked on for a few moments until the situation sank in. He took a deep breath, and got into the mood with a wide smile.

"Thank you all for coming!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he then walked over to the wall where the outlets were and began setting up. The crowd patiently awaited the chords to vibrate their souls. Inuyasha felt as if he was living in a dream. The way people had been eyeing him, talking to him, acknowledging him…Something was definitely up.

A few minutes later, as a train made its way to stop at the platform, Inuyasha stood tall, his guitar strap draped over his shoulder and resting in his hands ready to lash out. After the train stopped, Inuyasha strummed his first chord, catching the attention of the passengers exiting the train. The crowd became silent as his guitar introduced him. He let the chord fade as the train sped away, taking none with it.

After the distraction of sound was gone, he broke out into one of his emotional instrumentals. The crowd leaned against one another to brace each other in awe of the sounds carrying through their souls. They all listened intently to his story, to his soul. He reached out in chords to the people around him, their hearts holding his close as he mesmerized them.

Inuyasha's face carried the story as well as his strumming became harsher by the round. The men looked on in awe as the women felt tears well up in their eyes. His emotion flowed through the crowd, causing their spirits to hold his, and see who he is. The song's deep emotion starting from the beginning of his endeavor, then softening while keeping the tone. The softening became excitement, pleasure, crazed love and finally to acceptance and strength. The song, "Journey" as he called it, telling of his life from beginning to present.

Once the song ended with one last stable chord, the crowd stood silent as he posed, his guitar held strong in his hands, as if it were a part of him. Suddenly, the clapping started from the back and just sailed on forward towards him. It felt as if a wave of love and acceptance had been unleashed towards him to drench him into a life he had hoped would find him. A life of serving others in a way they needed most; entertainment.

* * *

The iconic gentleman arrived in Tokyo on time impeccably. Once the private jet came to a complete stop near the terminal, he undid his seat belt and stood to collect his bags. As he stepped down the ladder and onto the tarmac, the limousine pulled up to deliver him to his destination. The driver climbed out from the front and rushed towards his passenger, bowing and apologizing for showing up late as he grabbed the bags from his important client.

The passenger tossed off any thoughts of the emotional driver and walked to the rear passenger door. The driver quickly set the luggage into the trunk, dropped the lid and ran to open the door for his client. Once the passenger was comfortable inside, the driver mumbled obscenities at himself as he then climbed into the driver's seat and prepared to drive his high paying client to his destination and get him there on schedule.

* * *

Once the time came for Inuyasha to leave in order to meet the group for lunch, he climbed up from the depths of the subway, squinting to protect his eyes from the bright light of mid-day. He couldn't help but smile at the strangeness of that morning's performance. That subway was almost filled to the hilt, and they all stayed to hear him play. He could never have imagined such a situation befalling him. The whole way so far to the apartment, he smiled, laughed happily, and felt lighter than air.

'_I wonder who this visitor is that is supposed to be important to me,' _Inuyasha thought suddenly, causing him to stop and set down his equipment. Something felt different about that day. Not only was that morning performance unusual by far, but his instincts seemed to be foreseeing something to happen that day. The only thing he could definitely hope was the visitor represented good reasons, and not sad reasons.

He finally grabbed his equipment and set off back home to drop off his equipment and then head out to the college. Not long after, he reached the apartment and let himself in. As he kicked the door shut, he called out, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh! Good, honey! Can you come here, please?" he heard his mother call from her bedroom.

"Sure, but I can't stay long I have to…" Inuyasha trailed off when he reached the bedroom door to see a man sitting beside his mother's bed. A man he had never seen before. He was tall, his hair was the same color as his, and his eyes were too familiar, as if looking in a mirror, save for a cool façade cloaking any emotion.

"Inuyasha, this is the visitor I was talking about earlier. His name is Sesshomaru." The man nodded as Inuyasha looked him over, something catching his attention, but not clearly. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is your older half brother."

"My what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

"We have the same father, Inuyasha. I am sorry I have not been in your life up until now, but there are good reasons why. Inuyasha, your mother sought me out to help support you and your mother. I am here for both of you, so that you can move on with your life, and she can get the care she needs." Sesshomaru stated as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Why didn't dad tell me?" Inuyasha asked aloud as it all hit him like a ton of bricks, his smile fading into confusion.

"He couldn't tell you. Inuyasha, I am your mother, but he fathered both of you. It is not an easy story to tell, I assure you. However, Sesshomaru is here now. He's here to stay and be what family we both have left," Izayoi explained softly, the oxygen machine drowning out her inhalations.

"I don't understand," Inuyasha said as he recoiled into the hallway.

"Inuyasha, brother, I am here to take care of your mother during her final days. Don't be naive to the fact that she is dying in this apartment. You've done all you could, brother. Now, let me care for her and make her last days comfortable," the elder man explained as Inuyasha's gaze dropped from the unknown sibling to his mother, showing her sadness and frustration.

"Why didn't you discuss what was planned with me? Were you afraid I couldn't handle the truth of your status?" Inuyasha asked; pain evident in his voice.

"No, honey. This was a split second decision I felt the need to make before it was too late. Inuyasha, when it gets rough for me, what would you do? We can't afford proper care right now, and I'm coming to the end of my rope soon. Please, don't be angry with me. Please understand why Sesshomaru's here. He's a good man, I promise you."

"Tell me, you knew him before I was born, didn't you?" Inuyasha threw out as Sesshomaru eyed him incredulously.

"Yes. At the time your father and I were engaged, Sesshomaru lived with him in his condo not too far from here. We didn't spend much quality time together, but I knew he would take good care of us, seeing as he was there when his father fell ill," Izayoi mentioned as Sesshomaru looked on at Inuyasha, his eyes challenging the youth as he glared at the man standing before him. The ghost who never existed, and yet had been there all that time.

"Well, thank you for coming to my mother's aid, but I don't need any help. I'm fine. I can get through on my own," Inuyasha spat as a challenge.

"Well, I have read that you do have a bit of a following. A young woman perhaps? Izayoi has told me all about your relationship, and frankly, I must meet that woman who has fallen for you, brother. She must be some woman to be able to read your soul," the tall light haired male mocked Inuyasha with words that made Inuyasha's disposition sour.

"We'll see about that. I gotta go. Take care, mom," Inuyasha said as he walked down the hall and through the door, leaving his belongings where he'd left them when he arrived.

"Sesshomaru, please forgive him. He's a little shocked and confused right now. Give him some time, and I'm sure he'll come around," Izayoi suggested as the man in question nodded in understanding and took his seat beside her once again to learn more about the life of the brother he had finally met.

* * *

Kagome had arrived at the table in the cafeteria in a daze. She felt as if she had been drugged to believe she was living in a fantasy. She held the article in her hands, as tangible as any other article she had ever held. She spoke with Miroku and Sango about how the article came to be published as they all waited for Inuyasha to arrive. When she finally read it all completely, she looked up, and saw how many peers sat at their tables, reading the article silently as they ate their meals.

As she stared on, her eyes sweeping every student's hands, she caught Inuyasha in her line of sight, doing the same as she. When he arrived at the table his first words were, "What's with everyone looking at me strangely all of a sudden?"

"You remember the article Kagome did about you and your profession?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked to his friend.

"Well, her article was chosen as one of five out of 25 sent out to be published in local newspapers," Miroku said between sips of his water.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed for the second time, only a bit more shocked.

"Yes, the teacher sent it out since it turned out to collect one of the highest page viewings among the class. Supposedly, it's looked upon as an honor to be had," Kagome explained gaining his full attention.

"Really? Wow…" Inuyasha expressed as it hit him fully. "That explains the crowd this morning…"

"Crowd? Where?" Kagome enquired.

"At the subway. I was met with a huge crowd of people wanting to hear me play. I was shocked that that many people would be interested in my music. I wish you coulda been there, it was amazing," Inuyasha replied as the smile began to come back.

"Well, welcome to the limelight you foresaw for us, my love," Kagome replied as they hugged while heads turned to notice that the interesting man in the article had been there among them every day previous.

* * *

Well, there it is, Sesshomaru has finally made his appearance. Nice touch to the story, ne? I've been waiting for his arrival for quite some time now, and I assure you that things will get much more interesting from this point on. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for another to come soon. Until then, ja ne! 


	17. Discovery

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Yes, it's been long enough I believe. So, here is the next chapter, and I am excited to see what happens after the few images I caught earlier :-D

**Chapter 17: Discovery**

The college students all chatted through lunch, and enjoyed each other's company. Starting out with the interesting article that had stirred the student body to compliment the musician, and the writer. A few students came by to ask for the times of the daily performances as well, while making promises to appear.

Inuyasha felt as if his head had surpassed the clouds, and as if it was all too good to be true. Sure, becoming a professional performer is part of his overall goal, but he figured he'd gain fame after he had gone through college, not as he was saving up for it. He had to admit that it seemed as if it all was happening too fast.

The whirlwind had started, and he had nowhere to go but full speed ahead from this point. And with Kagome by his side, supporting and loving him, Inuyasha felt as if he had already made it, and gained the riches he'd desired.

After lunch, Kagome didn't leave with Miroku and Sango to return to their class schedules. "Aren't you leaving for class?" Inuyasha asked as he got up and gathered their garbage. Kagome, having finally regained her wits after the article shock, gazed up at him flirtatiously. Inuyasha noticed the demeanor and stopped to ask, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Well, I decided that I don't need to go to my next class. All their doing is watching a movie to critique that I've already seen a million times."

"You playing hooky, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a playful tone.

"Something wrong with me skipping a movie?" Kagome asked as she finally stood, holding his gaze as she rose.

"Not unless you'll get in trouble for it," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he grabbed the tray of garbage.

"Nope, this class is actually optional, since we can even rent the movie if we choose to."

"Ah." Inuyasha turned and walked over to the garbage can about ten feet away. Kagome watched him quietly as he disposed of the garbage and set the tray on top. She smiled as he was stopped by a fellow student who had said something that caused Inuyasha to smile widely and reply enthusiastically. "Well, that was a great compliment he gave me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, bringing Kagome out of a daze.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" she asked, trying to compose herself from the naughty thoughts her mind had wandered to just moments ago.

"He said that my music inspired him to compose and start a band of his own. I had no clue a couple years ago that my music would inspire others. This has certainly all been a shock to me," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Well, you and I both have had an awesome day today. Whatta ya say to the two of us topping it off at the dorm before performing tonight. We've got a few hours," Kagome's eyebrows wiggled as she licked her lips seductively.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as a smile to match spread across his face. "Well, I couldn't turn that down in a million years."

"Great! Let's go then, we're burning day light," Kagome replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards the doors of the cafeteria.

Minutes later, Kagome unlocked the door and pulled her lover in with her, using his back to shove the door closed. He was surprised by her forwardness as she seduced him into the mood. Inuyasha gave in to her whiles as she kissed him deep and hard, her tongue exploring his cave of taste.

His heart raced as need filled his body and his arms tightened around her thin frame, squeezing her body into his. They panted through their noses, as his silver hair fell around them. They moaned loudly and hungrily in need for love and passion.

Inuyasha began to tire of the wood at his back, guided her further into the room towards the small table and they stopped when her back hit the wood. He leaned her back over the table, his left arm bracing her neck for a deeper kiss as his right hand felt her chest tenderly. She moaned as her hands became tangled in his hair, almost pulling gently. He moaned at the slight pain she was causing and laid her down upon the table.

Her hands then detangled from his hair, traveled down his firm chest and then to his pants to undue them. He then lifted her top to feel the soft skin that embraces her. Before he knew it, his pants and boxers had hit the floor and her naked legs were then wrapped around his hips as her skirt shifted up to her waist. He knelt forward and kissed her skin just below her collarbone, causing her to moan excitedly. At the sound of her moans, he maneuvered the cloth between them aside, and entered her with a thrust of excitement.

She screamed out as her hands traveled under his shirt to the soft skin below. As he thrusted into her repeatedly, she dug her nails into the skin on his back, causing him to groan in pain. The table creaked, while they rode it together, enjoying each other's embrace and love as the sun traveled the heavens through the early afternoon. _'Oh, Kagome…What you do to me…I could never repay…'_

* * *

Once they had their fill of the afternoon pleasures of celebration, the lovers set off to his apartment to pick up his equipment for the performance. They both felt so high, as if they could not touch the ground beneath their feet. They both could not get over how happy they have become, and what more there is ahead for them.

About a half hour later, rush hour time coming shortly, they arrived at the apartment, laughing and giggling excitedly. Inuyasha let her in and they both walked hand in hand down the hall to his mother's room to greet her. That was when it hit Inuyasha. He had forgotten to tell Kagome of the news concerning the visitor. When they reached the doorway, Kagome gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked her way, noticing her expression.

"Who is this? He looks a lot like you," Kagome observed as the man stood from the chair across from them.

"Oh, hi, Kagome. It's good to see you again," Izayoi greeted and then gestured to her right to introduce the man beside her. "This is my step-son and Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned to the man beside her to see the resemblance between them. "You didn't tell me you had a half brother."

"Oh, believe me, I just found out today myself. I was just so distracted from everything that happened earlier, that I forgot to mention him," Inuyasha replied as he held a firm gaze with the man across the room.

"Well, that's not surprising, little brother. I'm not expecting you to know me already. Kagome, it's nice to meet you. You're the writer/lyricist Izayoi spoke of, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And what do you do?" Kagome forwardly asked, sensing the tenseness from Inuyasha.

"Actually, I will explain that in the living room where we all can sit and chat. Inuyasha, I have something I need to discuss with you," the tall man suggested without emotion.

"Okay, C'mon Kagome," Inuyasha directed as he took her hand again and led her down the hallway.

Sesshomaru took a step from his chair when a hand lightly gripped his arm. "Sesshomaru, please be nice. Inuyasha's just upset because it took him so long to learn about you. He could've used an older brother to look up to. Now that you're here, please try to take his attitude with a grain of salt. He may be rough around the edges when he's nervous, but he is still growing up under hard circumstances. It's just been him and me since your father's death. Please cut him some slack and be supportive."

"I will, Izayoi," the tall man assured as he then made his way to the living room.

Once in the living room, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the couch, his arm resting around her shoulders for comfort as their eyes watched the entrance to the hallway intently waiting for the man to enter. A few moments later, Sesshomaru arrived at the entrance of the hall, and their eyes met as he stopped shortly.

The next moment, he eyed a comfortable chair off to the side and made his way towards it. The lovers watched quietly as the older sibling moved the chair to face the couch and then sit in it, crossing his legs comfortably.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence by asking, "So, what was it you wanted to explain to me?"

"Inuyasha, you are aware that your mother's condition is worsening, and that her time her has been shortened." Inuyasha nodded with a serious look on his face as his hand lightly gripped Kagome's shoulder for support. "I am here to discuss your future after your mother departs from us."

"Okay…What would you have to offer me?" Inuyasha asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It is written in your parent's wills that if anything happens to either of them, and you're not yet on your own, that I shall be the benefactor and watch over you financially until you are stable," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh. Okay…" Inuyasha realized he had nothing to say about the matter. Surely, it became apparent that there was to be no games between them with this discussion.

"Not only that, but I have heard of your exploits as far as your talent for music goes. It sounds like you have a bright future ahead of you, little brother," the older sibling stated with a smirk.

Inuyasha recoiled at the sight of the smirk. It was hard for him to tell if there was meaning behind the smirk, simply because the older man looked more normal with a poker face. "Yeah, and?"

"Not only do I offer to take care of and watch over you as stated in the will, but I can actually offer you much more than our parents can."

"And what might that be?" Inuyasha was beginning to become wary of what sounded like a sales pitch of some kind.

"Brother, have you heard anything about me at all? About what I do for a living?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"No. I honestly never knew you existed until I came home earlier today," Inuyasha replied as the expression, _'DUH!'_ sounded in his mind.

"What a shame. I could've been there for you when you first picked up a guitar," the older sibling said solemnly as his eyes closed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha was starting to get irritated.

"Brother, I am the owner of a record label business in Osaka."

Inuyasha gasped as Kagome sat up straighter in shock. "You see, little brother, I am a very important piece of the puzzle you have been missing. And judging by the article your counterpart wrote about you, I came just in time."

"Just in time for what? Ya know, I don't have to choose your record label simply because you're family," Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Kagome asked haughtily and then turned her gaze to the man offering them a chance. "Which label company do you own?"

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in annoyance.

"Shikon Records. Sound familiar?"

"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed as her hand rose to cover her mouth in shock.

"Shikon Records? You're shitting me, right?" Inuyasha asked blatantly.

"I would not kid about something like this, brother."

"Then, why have I never seen you in any of the press about your company?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Simply because I have people to represent me. I need not concern myself openly when it's not needed with the media."

"So, in other words, you hide in the shadows letting your grunts do all the dirty work while you sit back, pick your nails, and smoke cigars, right?" Inuyasha scrutinized the man with a nasty glare, willing him to say something he shouldn't.

"Why do you question my offer, Inuyasha? What do you have against me? We just met today, and it seems like you want to bite my head off," the older sibling asked aloud, beginning to gain a deeper and more stern tone.

"I just don't like how I feel when you're in the same room with me, is that reason enough?" Inuyasha spat, causing the two men to glare across the room at each other, warring with their wills and eyes.

"Stop it, you two. This doesn't make any sense. Inuyasha, he's your flesh and blood…"

"HALF flesh and blood. Not only that, but he comes in, treating me as if I'm some invalid who has no alternatives under my sleeve for how I'm gonna live! And all of a sudden, he has the offer of a lifetime, which I have been waiting for. Sounds too good to be true. There's gotta be some sickening scheme he's running here." Inuyasha explained as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking very much like a teenager in middle school.

"I scheme nothing, since I have no reason to scheme. And I am not hiding anything simply because I have nothing to hide. I may be your brother that you have no knowledge of until today, but that doesn't mean I have to have your trust right away. I make only an offer, which you have the choice to take. But remember this, I can provide you with an 'in' that no one else could. I am prepared to offer you much more than other labels will offer someone unknown like you. I will even pay you more, and provide you with the best gigs, service, and the best managers out there."

"Sure…Let me be the judge of that, buddy," Inuyasha replied with a sneer, surprising Kagome and his brother who's poker face somehow lost it's luster.

"Inuyasha, whether you choose to have my company as your starter or not, I can not go against our father's and your mother's wills. I am your brother, and soon to be guardian. You will show me respect and understand that what I do isn't just because I have been called to do, but because I have missed so much of your life, and I refuse to let that continue." Sesshomaru stated as he then stood from the chair, set it back in it's place and left the apartment on his own accord, closing the door with a stern thud.

The apartment fell silent as the young musician stared off into space with a sullen expression while Kagome eyed him worriedly. "Inuyasha, do you believe you said the right things back there?"

"How else am I supposed to react to him? He acts as if he's my Lordship, not my brother. Not only that, but he's so stuck up, how can I get along with someone who has a pole up his ass?"

"That's not very nice, Inu."

"You think I care? He comes into my life suddenly, offers me my dreams and expects me to accept everything he's trying to hand over on a silver platter. Kagome, what you need to understand about me, is I have always worked hard for everything. Struggled for my money, worked hard to take care of mom, and cried often for the loss of my father. Life isn't that simple, Kagome. Life doesn't work that way."

"Why not? Not everyone has an opportunity handed to them as you just had. You just threw back in his face! Do you realize how many artists would've loved to have received what he just offered?" Kagome exclaimed as she gestured toward the door.

"So, you think I can't make it on my own, Kagome? Do you not trust me to be able to provide for myself? For you?" Inuyasha asked, catching her off guard.

"Provide for me? What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a gasp.

"That's right, provide for you. Do you believe I can't make that happen on my own steam? Do you believe I have to have my brother hold my hand through the rest of my life?" Inuyasha was beginning to make sense now.

"No. I don't think he meant that kind of provision for you, Inu. He's the benefactor of the wills. At this point, that's all I believe he was trying to explain as far as taking care of you. I don't think he meant he was planning to play father when your mom dies."

"Humph…who knows with him. He gives me the creeps…" Inuyasha trailed off. Silence filled the room once again, and they heard soft gulps from his mother's room. Their eyes rose to the hallway to listen closely. That was when he heard silent sobs. "Mom!" he exclaimed as he stood from the couch and walked off quickly down the hall, leaving Kagome on the couch to cradle her head in her hands as she shook it.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he reached the bed.

"You treated him so rudely. Inuyasha, do you have any idea what you may have just done to your future in music?" his mother sighed shakily as she wiped her eyes dry with Kleenex.

"Mom, did you set this up for me?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as her hands fell onto the mattress in fists.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked in anger.

"Because, I care about your future! And I know Sesshomaru better than you do. He is a wonderful man, Inuyasha. You mean more to him than anything!"

"And why would that be? He barely even knows me!"

"Because you are the only connection to your father he has left!" Those words brought a hypothetical punch to his gut. It did not dawn on him that not only did he not know his older brother, but he had no idea that he reminded Sesshomaru of the father they both lost. "He loved your father just as much as you did, Inuyasha. Do not hurt him by pushing him away when he wants nothing more than to be the brother he wanted to be for you."

"Where was he when I was growing up?" Inuyasha asked as a tear began to fall slowly down his left cheek.

"He was away at college in the United States, and he then opened his record company in Osaka, which took up most of his time. Inuyasha, he spent 15 years in college and abroad. He left when you were just beginning grade school. He was there when you were very young, Inuyasha. Why else would he seek your attention now? When you are now an adult yourself?" Izayoi explained softly as her hand caressed his teary cheek.

"H-he w-was…there?" Inuyasha asked shakily, his mind trying desperately to remember.

"You were too young to remember him, Inuyasha, but he loved you very much back then. He held you and played with you often before he left for college. You were his joy for a long time until he left for the states."

"Why didn't you remind me sooner? If you had, I would've been much more adult to him, mom." Inuyasha hung his head in shame at the words he blurted out of indifference for the unknown man who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't know how to bring it up. You were the focus in my life, especially after your father died. You were all I had left. I guess I showed too much focus on your life, but I couldn't really ask him to just suddenly come by and scare you when you were much younger."

"Then what do you think you just did?!" Inuyasha asked in frustration.

"I brought you a chance to get to know the man who wished you were his age!" she exclaimed and then quickly leaned back, her head hitting the pillow roughly.

"Mom, don't raise your voice over me, there's no need…" Inuyasha said comfortingly as he then grabbed a tissue and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, my son. You are such a wonderful man. Please think this over. There's no need to fear or loathe Sesshomaru. He is just as good a man as you are…" she whispered, her lungs straining to allow oxygen in.

"I will think this over, mom, I promise. Get some rest now, okay? I love you." Inuyasha whispered softly and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. A moment later, he stood slowly from the bed and turned to look at the doorway to see Kagome standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed as he then walked to her and took her hand. He led her back to the living room where he took her in his arms tightly. Kagome returned the embrace as she felt the shoulder of her shirt cool from the tears he cried softly.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm sure he'll understand. Just let it go, okay? I'm here…" Kagome said softly as they rocked together to unheard music in their souls.

* * *

Wow, this chapter was great to write, and only a total of 4 hours it took! I get faster and faster at writing, I'm beginning to think I'll be too fast when the time comes to deal with deadlines for publishers (snorts). Okay, enough boasting. I am very proud of this chapter, and it's great to know the role Sesshomaru plans to play in this fic. Very interesting, don't ya think? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. 'Til next time, ja ne! 


	18. What Ya Got

**I do not I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Oi, minna! It has been a bit since I wrote a chapter for Street Musician, hasn't it? Well, I do apologize for the wait, surprising circumstances have caused me to wait to write this chapter, but now that I found the time, we're all golden!

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Street Musician!

**Chapter 18: What Ya Got**

About twenty minutes after Inuyasha and Kagome left, Sesshomaru chose to follow and see what the two of them have to offer his world of recording expertise. The way his younger brother reacted to his offer surprised and offended Sesshomaru, and the only thing, which drove him to follow, was his curiosity.

As the entrepreneur walked to the subway of choice, he watched the locals and their behaviors, scoping out the type of customers lurking in the direction of the subway. As he'd always said, the type of clientele can say a lot about an artist. What kind of crowd he/she can attract and what kind of music to expect from the artist. Seeing a wide variety of clientele had been leaving the subway, from suits to college flunkies, Sesshomaru began to gauge his younger half-brother from a distance.

Finally, he decided to descend the steps when he heard a roar of applause flow up from the stairwell. When he reached mid way down the flight of stairs, he looked down onto the platform below and saw a large group of patrons gathered around, looking towards the wall beneath him. He continued down and slinked behind the tallest men bringing up the rear of the audience.

Watching between the necks of two rather large men, Sesshomaru stood and watched as they smiled and cheered for more. All the two of them had, was Inuyasha's guitar, a rather small amp, and a mic connected to a karaoke player. Inuyasha played his guitar, and Kagome sang the lyrics.

What seemed strange was the glow about them; something was rather unusual about their pairing, as if the air around them seemed electrified. As far as the music, it was rather mediocre in his opinion compared to the clients he generally handled. When the song ended, cheering deafened Sesshomaru, which caused him to flinch shortly and then decide to make his way towards the couple.

Suddenly, the song Inuyasha had just begun strumming stopped as his eyes focused on the man making his way to the front, causing a hush to fall over them. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha voiced as his guitar fell to his hip.

"Inuyasha, I have listened to your music, and have heard enough to see what you have here."

"And?" Inuyasha asked with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"I need to speak to you in private," the tall entrepreneur requested, causing Inuyasha to lift the guitar from his shoulder and set it upon the stand beside him.

"Inuyasha…"

"Just wait here, okay? I won't be long," Inuyasha interrupted as he then turned and made his way through the crowd of patrons as they parted ways and patted his back while he passed.

Once the two men made it to the far end of the platform, Sesshomaru turned around and began with, "This is as good a place as any."

"What's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms lazily.

"I'm not going to hold back from my criticism just because I am related to you. You have something with that woman. Something more than just making music, don't you?"

"Why would that be any of your business?" Inuyasha spat as he began to get leery of the information.

"It's everyone's business when your auras can electrify an entire subway platform."

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha knew something was fucked up at that point.

"The point is, you could hire the most god-awful drummer, keyboardist, and bassist and still have charisma drawn towards your band."

"Oh, really…How do you suppose this could be?"

"Simply because it's the connection between you two the audience is attracted to, Inuyasha."

"You mean they don't give a shit about the music?"

"No, you're missing the point. Let me clarify deeper. Your heart is poured out through that guitar. Your soul lies in your instrument. That, Inuyasha, is true talent. You could take any piece of junk and project yourself through it to the ears who can hear it," the entrepreneur explained as he looked towards Kagome, causing Inuyasha's gaze to follow.

"So, you're saying, it's not how, or what I play, it's that I'm playing at all?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Inuyasha, I want to warn you of something here and now, while you're still fresh and untainted."

"Untainted, what do you mean by that?"

"Untainted in the ways of belonging to the public. Turn around," Inuyasha turned towards the begging and curious eyes watching them as they spoke. "Those eyes are addicted to your presence right now. Crowds are not only wonderful to please, but also demanding, and you will have difficulty in the future continuing that pleasure for them. Is that something you are willing to take on in the music business?"

Inuyasha turned to the man once again as he began with, "Let me make one thing clear, Sesshomaru. I aim to play and entertain. I know no other way of life. If it's fleeting, so be it, but I know I will succeed. The question is, do I want to take the hard route, and just let you walk outta here unfulfilled, or do I take you up on your offer and give trusting you a try and see where you can lead me? That is the question, not whether or not I am prepared for such responsibility."

"You don't fully understand what this will take. Are you sure you're prepared for the psychological burdens you may face with this?" the older man asked as he gestured towards the audience.

Inuyasha turned to look over his shoulder at the flood of people behind him, and then his eyes focused on Kagome as a smile formed on her lips with the capture of his gaze. His gaze held firm for a moment, but once she nodded, he smiled back and then turned his head to give his answer. "Yes, fully prepared, as long as Kagome is with me, I can do anything."

"All right, excuse me." Sesshomaru then made his way past Inuyasha and through the crowd to reach Kagome. "I need to speak with you both for a moment. Come with me, please." Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she nodded and butterflies came alive within her stomach.

Once the man and Kagome arrived, Inuyasha began to wonder what Sesshomaru had planned. "What's going on here?"

"Kagome, I have spoken to Inuyasha about his career choice, and his future desires. Now, I will tell you something similar to what I explained him. I sense something unusual about your pairing. Now, according to Inuyasha, you two are an item, are you not?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she looked to her counterpart, as he seethed, "I said no such thing!"

"That's beside the point. Kagome, I sense something electrifying from you two. So strong, it affects those around you. Very unusual for any couple, no matter what they do together. What I am explaining here, is if he takes the plunge, he will flounder without you. Your paths came together by fate, and you have no desire to leave his side, is that correct?"

"How do you know so much about us?" Kagome asked.

"You both have already given testimony. You with your article printed for the world to see, and Inuyasha having you by his side, spilling his heart to the people willingly. You both hide nothing of yourselves, or your hearts. You bear all to everyone. Your lives will be much more difficult in that sense because you both are open to all people." The two in question eyed him seriously and silently. "You both will be famous for that, I assure you."

"How so?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity.

"You will become victim to slaughter of your very well being, Inuyasha."

"You lie," he spat.

"I assure you, I know of what I speak. Inuyasha, think about it. What all do you hear when it comes to entertainment news?" Inuyasha's gaze did not falter from Sesshomaru's eyes. "Gossip, betrayal, trust issues, anger, break ups, dirt, disappointment, not just praise. Are you mentally stable enough to handle all of this limelight in a professional and healthy manner?"

"How would you know? You just met me for the first time today."

"You have a point, but it is obviously clear how sensitive you are. Even the flow of your music expresses that. I see sensitivity, which means you can't go it alone. Also, the hardest thing about being everyone's idol is remaining clean, but not too clean."

"Ya know, how about this, you just go home, and let me make it happen without your 'instructional advice', sounds good enough to me. C'mon, Kagome," Inuyasha commanded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you are making a mistake by walking away from me," the entrepreneur mumbled as he then left he subway empty handed.

"Inuyasha, what was that all about?" Kagome asked as he led her through the sea of people.

"He was making me an offer, and insulting me at the same time," her lover stated.

"Insulting you? What did he say?" she asked as they stopped and he began to gather his equipment.

"I'll tell you when we're back at the apartment. No, wait...can we go somewhere else?" he asked as he zipped up his guitar case.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Kagome asked as she flicked off the mic.

"Anywhere he isn't. And private if possible," he suggested as he unplugged his amp.

"Okay," Kagome replied as she shut off the karaoke machine and the long awaited train rolled in for the passengers.

Inuyasha gathered the change dropped during the performance, headed out to take the equipment back to his apartment and then head out to chat somewhere private. When they arrived back at his apartment, they saw Sesshomaru sitting in Izayoi's room, talking. So, as Inuyasha asked, the two lovers headed out for the evening.

* * *

They walked a short distance, the air thickened between them quickly, which caused them to enter a nearest café for some food. Once they had sat down and ordered drinks, Kagome then began what they started. "So, what was that all about earlier? I mean, that was rather strange what he was saying to me."

"Well, believe me; he freaked me out as well. It seemed as if that guy had spies monitoring me, or something. Listen, I'm sorry if it seemed as if he knew too much, but I have a feeling mom told him more than she should have."

"How so?"

"He was talking about how close we are, and how we can electrify a room, or something along those lines," Inuyasha took a sip of his drink as it was set before him. "He also told me that I could play any piece of junk instrument, and splurge my heart out of it. Basically stating that I have a natural ability not everyone has. He said I couldn't do it alone though. But where he insulted me, was that my music itself is mediocre and that we could hire any old musicians and our 'electrifying presence' would hold the audience's interest, not the music per say."

Kagome looked away for a moment and thought about what Inuyasha had just said. "So, it's not our voices or our music that people are attracted to then?"

"Exactly, and he saw that as a compliment, the jerk," Inuyasha spat as he chuckled and then took a sip of his drink.

Kagome gained a bit of a far off look for a moment, catching Inuyasha's attention. "Something wrong?"

"No. It's just…Is he really that bad a man? I mean, he has a lot to offer us, and I'm thinking that he may be an 'in' for direction or advice. What would be so wrong with having someone who knows the market direct us down the right path?" Kagome asked.

"Simply because it's as if he dropped from the sky! I mean, does shit like that really happen for people like us? C'mon…It's too good to be true. Plus, I don't want to feel as if I need someone to hold my hand through everything."

"Then what am I to you?" Kagome chimed in, causing him to stop his tirade and eye her.

"You?" Kagome nodded. "You're different. You're not holding my hand; you're just as immersed in this reality as I am. You're more than that, much more."

"In what way?"

"You hold my heart within you. You make sure I have a reason to continue, which is much more important than how he saw you. He saw you as the main half of the 'act', and nothing more. The 'electrifying act' we have here is only a temporary 'thing' for him. He said he felt I didn't have the heart or the psychological strength to put up with bullshit."

"Well, he's looking out for you. I doubt you'd hear a warning like that from just any manager out there. I think we should trust him, seriously. He has ties to you, and he's willing to look out for you. I don't think it would be a bad idea to have his help in the beginning. He knows people in the music industry. He can direct you away from the phony people who are jerks and what not," Kagome shrugged, hoping she could get through to him on a different level.

"Well, maybe. I just don't know if I can trust him. He makes my skin crawl. It's the way he looks at me, as if I'm nothing worth his time. Like a pile of shit or something."

"Well, maybe at this point, you are to him because he doesn't know you, or what you're capable of. But he may see you differently if you give him a shot, and a chance to get to know what you're about."

"Maybe. Hey, Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my music is good? I mean, the way he talked about the music, he acted as if I could do better."

"I love your music. It awakens the creative side of my mind. And on top of that, it makes me smile, no matter what. It's like some sort of drug; it keeps me going and happy. I could listen to your music for the rest of my life, and still enjoy just as I did the first time I heard it."

"I see. A drug, huh."

"Inu, I'm glad I met you. You're very interesting, and you're a good man. I think Sesshomaru sees that, and wishes to help so that you won't lose too much of your innocence. The last thing any of us who know you well want is for you to change and become someone else, which is common for people who make it in the limelight. Demand can be a nasty pest, causing you to breakdown mentally if you can't handle it. I've done articles for assignments about celebrities and their behaviors. It's really scary," Kagome stated as the waiter came back to get their order.

After giving his meal request, Inuyasha answered with, "So that's why you've been focusing on that subject lately. I was wondering where all that was coming from."

"After learning about what your future plans were, I decided to use my questions to come up with a very important subject to research. I learned a lot about the symptoms, and it's rather scary. I would never wish their situations or struggles on anyone," Kagome replied with a shake of her head.

"I see. I apologize for getting upset and acting like a child over that," Inuyasha apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't really give you much information over why I feel the way I do about this. I just think being careful is a good idea. Trouncing blindly through that type of career can be costly in more ways than one."

"Oh all right. I'll stick with your instincts and give Sesshomaru a try. I just hope he's not out to rear-end us, if ya know what I mean," he replied just as their food made it to their table.

"I know. It's a fear of someone you're unsure of. That's why we're doing this together, not separate. Neither of us knows what it takes, and curiosity has been known to kill the cat," Kagome replied, gaining a chuckle from the man across the table from her. The two of them felt better about the situation as they ate their meal, and decided upon their next move.

* * *

A couple hours later, after a nice long walk, they arrived back at Inuyasha's apartment and saw that Sesshomaru had left. Inuyasha sighed a breath of relief as he shut the door to his room for privacy and Kagome plopped onto his bed sighing just as loudly. A lot of weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and they were satiated well enough to last them for hours.

"I'm glad that's taken care of. Kagome," Inuyasha called softly.

"Yeah, Inu?" Kagome asked as her eyes remained trained on the ceiling as the bed shook from him crawling in beside her.

"I am so relieved to know you will be by my side through all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said softly as the back of his hand touched her cheek tenderly, feeling the softness of her skin. "You are so good to me. I would be lost without your guidance, your support…and your love."

She continued to eye the ceiling as his hand flipped over, and his touch slid down her neck to her collarbone, caressing her luscious and firm curves. His touch began to cause her breath to quicken as her skin tingled at the caress. Her eyes closed as his hand went deeper, to her chest, then to her stomach. His breathing quickened as well as he lifted her shirt to lay tender kisses on her firm stomach while his left hand reached to caress her thigh.

His body tensed with sexual desire, as she moaned under his caress. As he continued to enjoy her body, their moans were stifled by the wooden door separating them from the slumbering woman across the hall.

* * *

The next morning found the young lover's bare bodies entangled under the covers on Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha involuntarily shifted his weight slightly; waking Kagome just enough to open her eyes and gasp as she saw the clock across the bed. She shifted to try and disengage her body from his grip, causing Inuyasha to awaken with a loud moan.

"Inuyasha, I have to go. I'm gonna be late for my first class!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha mumbled a complaint as he then rolled over and fell back asleep. "Typical…" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she pulled on her clothing, and gathered her hair into a ponytail holder.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha lifted his head and eyed the clock just as Kagome sat upon the bed to tie her shoes. "Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"I have class in about a half hour. I'm going to have to buy some gum, otherwise my breath will kill everyone around me," Kagome enlightened him as she stood from his bed and gathered her belongings from his night table.

"Oh, that's right. Well, see you at lunch, right?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Love you," she replied as she leaned over the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you too," Inuyasha replied as she snuck from his room and closed the door softly.

"Kagome?" A feminine voice called as she passed by.

Kagome stopped short and froze. She wasn't aware his mother was awake, which caused her whole body to tense up in fear. "Come here, please," Kagome heard from the bedroom behind her. She gulped and turned to enter the doorway.

"You spent the night, I noticed."

"I do apologize, Mrs. Tai. It's just, Inuyasha and I had a lot to discuss last night, and we both ended up falling asleep before we knew it." Kagome explained, while trying to make the lie seem convincing.

"It's all right. Could you wake him and have him see me before you go?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Sure," Kagome replied as she then entered his room once again and shut the door. "Inuyasha, get up. Your mom saw me!" she whispered, causing him to sit up in shock. "She asked me to wake you and tell you to see her right away. I think we're in trouble…"

"Wait, don't get scared, okay? If she asks, it'll be my fault, all right? I'm not going to let anything happen to us. Just go ahead and leave, since you have class soon. I'll see you later, my love." He replied, as he stood from the bed, naked as he was the night before and held her to him as he kissed her deeply.

Once she left, he then threw on his boxers, and a T-shirt while running his fingers through his hair. When Kagome quietly left the apartment, Inuyasha then walked into his mother's room, and greeted her with a kiss. "You needed to talk with me?" he asked as he took the seat beside her bed.

"Yes. I noticed Kagome leaving from your room. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

'_Man, mom never misses a beat…How do I explain we're together?'_ "Yes, she did. Is there anything wrong?" he decided to approach it nonchalantly in hopes she wouldn't' digress further.

"You two are protecting yourselves, right?" she went right for the throat.

"Mom, do I look like I have no brains?"_ 'Shit'._

"No, just wanted to make sure is all, dear. I want to know that my wonderful son is taking great care of his girl, you know what I mean," she replied as she patted and stroked his arm in a motherly way.

'_Phew'_ "Yeah, everything's fine. She just had classes to get to is all. Was there anything else? How're ya feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine. Makes me glad to see you happy, son."

"What are you getting at?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, to see Kagome leaving your room in the morning makes me happy to know you've become a man, and that you're handling the responsibility well. Also, there have been mornings as of recent when there happens to be a nice twinkle in your eyes."

"Well…" he didn't know how to answer that one, so he shrugged and smiled.

"So, you spoke with Sesshomaru yesterday. He had a few things to say about your conversations yesterday."

"I know. Things didn't go well."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" his mother asked kindly.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I mean, he may have been there when I very young, and he may feel obligated to take care of me once both parents are gone, but I just…He gives me the willies…He has the coldest eyes I've ever encountered."

"Sesshomaru looks more like your father than you do, but he happens to have his mother's demeanor and eyes. Although his eyes are gold like your father's, they hold the same cold stare hers did. It was very unnerving how she'd smile, but her eyes remained cold. You must look past those cold eyes to his soul beneath. It's not easy, but once you do, you will see a different man beneath that cold facade."

Inuyasha nodded and began to see what she was getting at. "I wondered why it seemed as if my dead father was sitting beside you that day, but yet not…"

"I was wondering why you took such offense to his presence. I wish you would've told me, son. I'm sorry I was a bit rough on you."

"It's okay. Kagome and I talked about everything last night, and she feels the need to trust him if we are to go along with the path we've chosen. Everything seems to be happening so fast, I'm worried about missing something…" Inuyasha turned his eyes to his hands in his lap.

"I know, son. I'm just taking extra measures to make sure you're taken care of after I'm gone, is all. I want the best for you, my son. I never meant anything mean by calling upon Sesshomaru."

"No, mom, everything's all right. I was just shocked by him. Growing up this entire time, not knowing I had a brother, and all of a sudden it seemed as if I missed something very important is all. Took me by surprise," he said with a smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, Sesshomaru had hoped to talk with us again, to see what he can do today. Will you be around today?" she asked in hope.

"Well, you know my routine. If you want, I can forego the morning performance, but I promised I'd meet my friends for lunch."

"Could you? Sesshomaru was rather upset about last night, and worried about your choices."

"Sure, I'll be home. Are you hungry? I can make breakfast for us if you want me to," he offered as he stood from the chair.

"That would be nice, thanks son," she replied with a smile. He then left her room and entered the kitchen to make them eggs and toast with coffee.

Once they had both finished eating in her bedroom about half hour later, Inuyasha jumped into the shower to clean up for the day. So much had happened in 24 hours, which he felt as if he never had a chance to breathe, least 'til he and Kagome retreated to his room for the night.

Just thinking about the night before caused him to take a deep breath and close his eye as he remembered the motions, the touching, and everything they did. Before he knew it, he was leaning his back against the wall, soaked from head to toe, and the water was began to cool off somewhat. Just the feel of the luke warm water hitting his skin woke him from his fantasy and he lathered his bar of soap with a smile.

* * *

About a half hour later, Inuyasha was out of the shower, dressed and ready to meet with Sesshomaru about his decisions, and what options he has to offer. What scared him most was the fact that he barely knew his brother, and is now forced to trust him in order to make things work. Not only that, but he couldn't bring himself to disobey his mother or father.

Soon, Sesshomaru arrived, and Inuyasha let him in politely. The two men sat in the living room to talk things over about Inuyasha's future, and about how he planned to guide him. Since the talk with his mother, Inuyasha felt much more at ease since he knew the reasoning behind the cold stares. Inuyasha counted himself lucky, knowing his eyes to be warm and inviting, rather than invoke fear like his brother's eyes. They spoke politely, and Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha up front advice, as well as his credentials in the field, showing that he had in fact made the right choice after all.

* * *

Well now, this was an interesting chapter, ne? I'm not sure what the next chapter holds, nor do I know what kind of advice will be given. I guess we'll all just have to see what Sesshomaru has to offer Inuyasha and Kagome, eh? Well, 'til next time, ja ne! 


	19. Getting Started

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Well now, I'm sure you all are excited to see what is in store for Inuyasha and Kagome and I'm glad to have more for you all to enjoy. Therefore, without further ado, here's the next chapter

**Chapter 19: Getting Started**

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to take Sesshomaru up on the offer, and then brought the musicians into the studio to audition with the producers. While the producers and planners listened to the talent before them, none held smiles as the music sailed into their ears and to their hearts. A small crowd of tough cookies, Kagome and Inuyasha began to worry about the decision when clapping started after their last chord faded.

The comments from the listeners all came do to, "Lot's of electricity between them, but mediocre music at best." Both musicians hung their heads at the comments as Inuyasha then set his guitar on the stand and turned off the amp. Then the sound of sliding paper upon the conference table caught his attention. There, before him, sat a smiling producer whose fingers lay upon a stack of papers called a contract. The two musicians eyed each other for a moment, sat down and then proceeded to sign the papers.

Six weeks had past, and Sesshomaru's record company had a chance to work with Inuyasha on his talent, form and his goals. During a later meeting between the two half brothers and one of the producers, the company's plans overshadowed Inuyasha's goals. The mogul gave the producers permission to help the young guitarist with any help to bring about the success deserved while everything they discussed flew over the young artist's head far enough that he did not fully understand the path devised or where the band was headed.

Ever since that meeting, Inuyasha had begun to question everything in his future, whether or not it was possible for him to achieve success. What scared him about the 'help' these masters of the industry offered him, was that they seemed to misdirect him from his true desired image.

The first thing to change was the addition of band members. They added a drummer, another guitarist for the solo parts, which were non-existent at that point, a bass guitarist, and another vocalist. After a month of meetings that took place without his knowledge, hounding and extensive practice, the music composed by another composer from one of the first meetings was unlike anything he had originally composed. Inuyasha felt as if his music he composed was not good enough.

Uniformity became the key to the music, vocals for two were written in, and everything sounded as if everyone had heard it before. However, Inuyasha was not the only one who felt lost. Kagome could not write lyrics to the music the band was playing. She concluded it had lost the heart, which inspired her in the beginning, infuriating Inuyasha. Through it all, the two held on to each other's feelings, and decided to approach Sesshomaru about it all.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the elder brother's office, and stopped before his secretary as she spoke politely to a customer on the phone.

A minute later the phone call ended and she looked to the two before her and asked, "May I help you?"

Inuyasha spoke politely, "Yes, we'd like to see Sesshomaru, please."

"Let me see if he's available to meet with you." The secretary replied as she dialed his extension on the phone. "Mr. Tai, Inuyasha and Kagome are here to see you. Okay, thank you." She hung up the receiver and said, "He will see you now."

The two thanked her as they passed her desk and through the door. His office was the same as the day they first began the contract. Large mahogany desk at the opposite end of the large room, a couch across from it next to the door and two chairs opposite him for his guests. His desk was filled with papers and filing risers with a name plaque between them.

"Ah, Inuyasha and Kagome, how is everything going for you two?" Sesshomaru asked as they crossed the room, hand in hand.

"Actually, not as great as we'd hoped, brother." Inuyasha began as they both took their seats.

"What is the problem you're having?" the eldest answered, giving them his full attention.

"This is not working out. Since you're up here in your office, and not down in the studio listening to the music, you haven't noticed the changes and how different everything sounds compared to how we did when it was just us." Inuyasha spoke in a serious tone.

"What specific changes are you speaking of?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well, the music writer, for instance, does not write with the amount of emotion or energy as I do with just Kagome. The music sounds…How should I say it…Borrowed."

"Borrowed?" the man asked in confusion. "What are you talking about? The composer is working off your original composition."

"No, it's not my music, that's the thing! What we're mad about is that it's someone else's music we're performing, and it lacks the heart that inspired us to continue!" Inuyasha blurted out in frustration.

"And when did I specify that the music to be written and performed was what I heard in the subway?" the elder of the three asked as he eyed them, his expression unchanged.

"So, in other words, you wanted to form a band, not sell a band?" Kagome asked.

"Precisely. Listen, it's not easy for a couple artists to just get there on their own. You must start out in a band in order to be noticed, and then you may go off on your own once the contract for this project is over." Sesshomaru replied as he went back to singing some paperwork.

"I don't like this." Inuyasha clearly stated as his tone hardened.

"It's not your decision now is it? You're talent belongs to my company at this point. Either you learn the tricks of the trade, or you walk, it's up to you. However, should you choose the latter; you more than likely will not have the knowledge to make it out there on your own. Everyone starts off at the bottom. Look at the greats, Gackt for instance, started out in a band before going off on his own, and he's done well for himself, and gained fandom. Hyde, started out in a band as well, and as far as I know, he has done projects of his own, as well as continue to work in the band. Most musical artists start off in a band of sorts, gain their fame, and then become more than just another member in a band. What makes you two so different?" the man finished as he leaned back comfortably in his leather chair.

"This was not what we discussed, and you know it." Inuyasha spat.

"Neither of you wrote the contract, and you're the ones who need guidance here. Now will you two lend your minds to learning the business? Or will you stoop to remain a Street Musician and nothing more, and you, Kagome, nothing more than just any reporter/writer out there; making only pennies and chump change when you both could have and be so much more." The eldest brother threw on the table.

Kagome began to worry about where they were headed. Inuyasha wanted selfishly, and was not thinking about the situation clearly. "Wait…Are you thinking that us going through this period of awkwardness and learning the tricks of the trade, we're not the only ones growing, but the other people involved can have a chance at later opportunity as well?" Inuyasha looked at her as if an alien had just spoken.

"Precisely, Kagome, you never miss a beat. That is exactly the case. There are many out there who would love a chance to break out into the music industry, but have no chance of that on their own, you two included. To survive out there, you must tame the beast before you. You must brave the unknown to find your path."

"Well, that's fine, but I still don't agree with the music we're doing. Why can't we write our own music? Make the music our own?" Inuyasha asked in frustration.

"Not 'til you perform well, both in composition and in performance. Only as a team can you truly write a masterpiece."

"Are you hearing this? Do you agree with it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome sarcastically.

"Honestly, this is the helping hand your brother…"

"HALF!" Inuyasha cut in rudely.

"Okay, Half-brother offered to us to help us along. I think it is wise since we'll get the chance to grow and see what it's like in the limelight for a few nobodies. Inuyasha, I think you're thinking a bit too selfishly about all this." Kagome explained as Inuyasha's face fell from frustration to anger.

"So, I'm on my own then? No one agrees with me?" He asked as his arms accentuated his frustration.

Kagome looked at him long and hard as she responded with, "You're being a child, Inu. You have to see the point here. Change is inevitable, and to be honest, I want to do this the right way. This company is willing to help us, provide so much more for us, as well as other hopefuls. I can't believe you refuse to see it."

"I'm a child? Is that what you called me?" Kagome nodded. "Well then, maybe you should stop bedding this child!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted in shock.

"Kids, take this outside, our meeting is over. Think about this, Inuyasha, and don't come into my presence until you've cooled off, you understand me?" Sesshomaru warned giving the youth a piercing gaze that brought shivers to shoot down Inuyasha's spine.

"Fine, I'm outta here. And you, don't call me for a while, I need to be alone." With that comment, leaving a tear to fall from Kagome's right eye, he bailed from the room, the door slamming against the wall before closing again.

"I apologize for his rude behavior, Kagome. I try so hard, but it seems not to get through." The executive relinquished to her as his gaze grew melancholy.

"Sesshomaru, you're doing what you can. He's just head strung, and he's been in charge of himself for so long, it's not easy for him to accept someone else's authority. He'll be all right once I talk to him later. I'll let you know what happens." Kagome replied as she shook his hand, thanked him and left politely.

"Inuyasha, what am I to do with you?" the man asked the silence as he gazed at the seat where his younger half brother sat only moments ago. "Tomorrow, I will listen in on what he is talking about, and see if there really is a problem."

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the studio reserved for his band and wrenched the door open, startling the musicians awaiting him and Kagome to start practice. Inuyasha stopped and eyed each of them.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Koga the bass player asked.

"Yeah, it's the music we're playing, it's all wrong." Inuyasha replied as he gathered his equipment and began to pack it all up.

"Where are you going?" the drummer named Kita asked.

"I'm outta here. I need some time to think, and to do that, I need my stuff." Inuyasha said as he continued to pack.

"Oh. But, you're coming back, right?" The lead guitarist asked.

"I'll think about it." Inuyasha replied sullenly.

"You have to! You and Kagome are the ones who brought us opportunity!" Koga exclaimed.

"Like I said, now that I know how you all feel, I'll think about it." The he stopped suddenly and turned to look to the side. "And just so you know, Kagome seems to know how to talk me into things, so you might not have to worry."

"You think she'll stop by here?" Koga asked.

"I'm sure she will. She's that type of girl." Inuyasha replied.

"And you're one lucky man to have a girl like that, seriously dude." The bassist replied.

"Thanks, she is isn't she?" Inuyasha agreed as he zipped up the case around his guitar and slapped it onto his shoulder.

"Dude, just tell us if it's anything we've done." Koga said as he stepped up directly behind Inuyasha.

"No. You all have great talent, and I understand what is going on here. My brother is using Kagome and me to give you all opportunity, which you all deserve. It's just taking some thought, and a lot of adjusting to get used to the idea." Inuyasha turned and faced them as he picked up his amp. "It's an honor to play with all of you. We just need to figure out what's lacking in the composition and why Kagome can't find the inspiration to write. We may have to devise the lyrics without you, and then present them later. I don't know for certain."

"So, you will keep in touch then?" Kita asked.

"You have my word. I'm not upset at any of you, since you're all victims here as well." Inuyasha replied with assurance as he then left the studio, closing the door quietly.

"Well, that was interesting. I wonder what's going on there." Koga asked.

"Oh, I know. Inuyasha isn't a bad guy, Kagome has a great voice, and I can tell there's something wrong. Especially since they're out of their element from the subway." Kita mentioned.

"So, you mean you've heard them play in the subway?" Shun, the lead guitarist, asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I enjoyed every note, and they are great together. Now, it's totally lacking something, I can sense it. I'd be bewildered if I were one of them." Kita explained.

"Wow." The others said aloud as silence filled the studio room they occupied.

A few moments later, the door opened once again to reveal Kagome. "Hey, guys." She said as she closed the door, clearly in a better disposition than her counterpart had been.

"Hey, Kagome." They all greeted as she looked around and noticed someone and his equipment was missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked looking for his instruments.

"He was just here. He packed it all up and left. Said he needed to clear his head, and that he needed his instruments to think." Koga replied.

"Oh. Yeah, he wasn't in a good mood upstairs in the meeting with Sesshomaru. How was he with all of you?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, he was okay, just annoyed. Don't worry he wasn't being an ass or anything." The lead replied with a shrug.

"Good. Well, I guess if you want, you can practice your riffs for now, and we'll meet up with you all later." Kagome suggested, and they nodded their acceptance as she gathered up her things and headed out herself.

* * *

On the way home from the studio, Inuyasha thought long and hard about what was said by his older half brother. It occurred to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had a good point, and that it is indeed true that he had no knowledge of how the music business works, and what they expect from each band.

All he could not get out of his head, more than anything else, was how badly the music felt to him. After tossing it up from measure to measure in his head, he came up with a solution that may help save the music, and Kagome's writing. All he needed to know was how well he could make the idea work.

About a couple hours later, Inuyasha stood in his room as he strummed his guitar and jotted notes down on the music paper provided by the company. He wasn't used to writing the notes on paper, but obviously, the composer was not getting the feeling from just hearing his riffs alone. He concentrated hard, and added all marks for time, sound adjustment, and variation in the chords.

Once he was finished writing the composition, he gathered all the papers Kagome had left behind and clapped out the timing of the lyrics to see how they'd fit. It was hard work, and he applied himself thoroughly until a knock on the front door startled him from his work.

He set his pencil down and left his room to answer the knocking. Kagome's face met his eyes as the door cleared the way. Her curious eyes brought a smile to his face as he let her in and greeted her excitedly. "Wow, Inu. What have you been doing to cause that smile on your face? I thought you were upset earlier."

"I was, until I talked to the other musicians as I packed up. What Sesshomaru said sank in a bit, and I decided to take some of what I've caught onto these past few weeks and see how well I can apply them myself. I think I'm making a bit of progress." He explained enthusiastically as they entered his room.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what you've got." Kagome replied as he lined up the pages on his bed and explained where he felt the flaws were in the music.

"I think I know what's wrong. You see, I've never written my riffs out, so I alone can see the chords, feel the time of the piece and know where the accentuation should fall. The composer Sesshomaru hired knows nothing of my music, and obviously does not care since he's never approached me on the composition of it all. I think I can help him, and I want to see if he's willing to work with me to compose the riffs."

"I see…Instead of fighting with Sesshomaru, you want to take matters into your own hands, and see if you can still make a difference, only in a different way." Kagome thought aloud.

"Exactly. Oh, and here, I pulled out your lyrics and was clapped the timing on them. The lyrics fit, but do you think you could condense them? I want to see if they could be shortened and if more could be added since they like the form to be a bit longer." He suggested.

"Sure, I think I can do that. Can you play while I work? That always helps inspire me to work harder." Kagome asked with a smile.

"Anything for you, baby. And Kagome," he began as he put his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry for the argument and what I said earlier. I was feeling violated, and I took it out on you. I am glad you're here and I hope I never say things like that to you again. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Oh, Inu. I know you, and I know you didn't mean any of that. I'm glad you cooled off, and that you're thinking much clearer than earlier. We'll get through this, but we need to do what we can together to make it easier. I'm beginning to wonder if I should continue my classes this next semester. I may have to cut down and take a couple here and there instead after the semester break ends." Kagome thought aloud.

"Maybe. Your classes would take up a lot of practice and working time, but they are important nonetheless. I leave that up to you, since they can help you out in the end. Through all this, most of all, I'm just glad you're here with me, supporting me, and accepting this path." Inuyasha said to her as he leaned in for a deep kiss, pulling her tightly against his hard frame.

Bliss filled the bedroom for a few minutes as the couple embraced the love music lovers will experience in the future. That night, they worked hard to make it much easier for the composer to grasp their emotions through the music of their hearts and worked through the plans on how to present their ideas to him the next day. Once they knew their next steps to take, they crawled into bed, and embraced in the comforts of accomplishment as sleep took them 'til dawn would greet them again.

* * *

This chapter was a hard one to see for quite a while, and I'm happy with how it turned out. When my mind finally began to see the visions of where these two we love so much are headed, I was excited, and shocked at the same time. As you all know, I'm unsure of what situations lie ahead, but all I can hope is that it won't take as long to get the next dosage out as it did this time. Thank you all for your patience once again, and I'll see you all soon! Ja ne! 


	20. Further Instruction

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co.**

Hello, everyone! Well, I have come across some scenes, which have inspired me to continue finally. So, just sit back and enjoy the next installment of Street Musician, and feel free to leave comments if ya like. And, once again, thank you very much for your patience in waiting for this update.

**Chapter 20: Further Instruction**

The next morning found the musicians in the studio bright and early to meet with the vocal coaches, as well as the composer assigned by the company. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile mischievously at the man in question as he set his briefcase on the table in the booth.

Kagome saw the look, and nudged his shoulder, gaining a 'Shhh' from him and a wink. She giggled for a moment, and then paid attention as the composer began to speak of new developments in the music.

"Actually, can I add to your compositions?" Inuyasha spoke sarcastically as he raised his hand.

"Add? You have something to add to my work?" the man asked as he eyed the youth with a look of annoyance.

"Yes, something that could help you do a better job at composing the music from my creations," Inuyasha replied curtly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered beside him in concern.

"No, its okay, Kagome. Well, wanna see what I have?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I'll take a look at it," the man reluctantly held out his hand, nerves setting in as he tried to hide it.

Inuyasha proudly handed the papers over with a chuckle under his breath, hoping deep down to give him a clue of what HE expects of HIS music.

As the band waited quietly, the composer sat down and thumbed through the pockmarked paper, and eyed it all carefully more than once through. A few minutes and a couple confident elbow nudges to Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes were the first to catch the attention of the composer once he was finished.

"This is interesting. This is the first time I've had a musician hand me his work, and try to help me; a veteran composer write music. Let me tell you something, boy. I have worked in this line of music for over a decade, and I assure you, you have potential, but this is not what the general populace is looking to buy at this time," the man stated simply as he slid the papers across the table.

Kagome looked to the man beside her and saw his cheek muscles tighten and his eyes harden at the comment. '_Uh oh…And after all that work he and I did last night…All for nothing?'_

"You've got to be kidding. You mean, you don't want pointers for MY work? Let's get one thing straight here, jerk, I have been playing THAT music for years in the frickin subway, and those fans are the reason I am here right now! And you have the gall to tell me I have nothing but POTENTIAL?" Inuyasha exclaimed fiercely.

"That is exactly what I am telling you, boy. You may have a few bumpkins back home that would support you no matter what sounds you make. However, here in the real world of the music industry, if you don't know what you're doing, or how strenuous this industry can be, then you have no place here, and you'd might as well go back to where you're _music_ is enjoyed. Critics in the business can make or break you. It's up to you if you wanna get yourself noticed, or if you choose to drown at the beginning of it all," the composer explained with indifference.

Inuyasha seemed to lunge forward as his fists clenched tightly. Kagome held him back as he replied with, "You prick. You have talent? Why the fuck does the music you're turning mine into sounds like everyone else's? Huh? You want us to sound as if we're copying everyone and have no originality?"

"Originality at the start can bring you down if it's not liked by the general populace, boy. That is a gamble we are not willing to afford when it comes to wetbacks such as all of you." He shot Inuyasha and the rest of the members a harsh look as he continued with, "None of you have what it takes just yet. That is why this is called a 'project'. To see if you're able to follow instruction, no matter what the circumstance. If you can't accept that, then go home."

Silence filled the room, save for the grinding of Inuyasha's teeth. Kagome's eyes grew cold at the composer's arrogance, and how he famed his skills as the best chance they had. In her opinion, the man lacked tact, and obviously meant to goad Inuyasha rather than help him understand reason.

Inuyasha's eyes closed as his anger began to consume him, and he wanted to plant his fist in the man's head to make him understand what 'pissed off' meant, but he decided to shrug Kagome from his arm and turned to walk out. Kagome gasped at the action and watched as he slammed the door against the wall on his way into the studio.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she followed him from the booth to try to console him.

"You are a real jerk, you know that?" Koga spat at the composer, and the other band members agreed and followed Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Damn…" the producer said aloud as he turned in his chair to face the man at the table, who was not happy in the least.

"What? I know what I'm talking about. Take a look at this!" the composer handed the sheets of music Inuyasha handed him.

The producer looked the music over and replied with, "I think it sounds good. Even the lyrics are inspiring. What's wrong with it?" the producer asked as he handed the paperwork back.

"His arrogance is what's wrong with it. He obviously does not know what he signed in that office. Now, I didn't say that I wouldn't give his work a chance, but he needs to learn who is boss here, and that he need not interfere since he knows nothing of what he's talking about, or doing. He's moving too fast, and thinks he knows everything. I can not let him continue this way, otherwise no one in authority would be able to get through to him," the composer explained.

"Okay…I see your point, but you didn't have to be such an asshole about it. I mean, you may be his composer, but you're not in any more authority over him than I am. And I think you lack tact, dude…" the producer stated as he turned his back on the man.

"Fine…I guess we'll postpone the practice until we've all calmed down," the composer suggested as he gathered the notes from Inuyasha and slipped them into his briefcase for later viewing and contemplation.

* * *

"Sir! You're not allowed to go in there! Sesshomaru's in a meeting!" the secretary exclaimed as she tried to hold Inuyasha back. 

"You think I care?" Inuyasha spat at the woman as Kagome reached for his hand stopping him.

"Inuyasha, please…So the guy's a jerk, so what! Honestly, don't ruin your chances with your brother. Think this over with me, okay?" Kagome tried as hard as she could to regain his sanity through pleading eye contact.

"Kagome…I am aware he is scum. However, I don't need scum ruining our chances of success," Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm not taking his side here, Inu. I'm just worried your bursting into that office could ruin everything," Kagome replied in concern, causing his resolve to finally taper. "Please, let's go grab a bite to eat or something…I'm sure Sesshomaru will call your cell if anything happens."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed as he turned to look upon her. "All right, we'll go. Being here is making me sick…"

As Inuyasha walked past her, Kagome thanked the Gods that her pleading worked to calm that fire. She apologized for his actions to the secretary and then raced after him.

* * *

"All right, next on the agenda, are new recruits and policies. Now, I think we should be able to give full account to their needs and what's happening behind the scenes," Sesshomaru suggested. 

"As in what needs, sir?" the vice president asked.

"As in rights to their growth in the industry. I think, for instance, if music is not working out in a project, to allow the musicians to add some of their own flare into the project. You know, the let them be themselves, however, continue to guide them and give them tips along the way," Sesshomaru explained.

"I don't like it," the public relations advisor stated.

"And why not?" The owner inquired.

"Simply this: that would cause us to have to be more diligent in our seeking of talent. Isn't our role in the industry not only to help give talented youth the chance and guide them, but to train them to accept the hardships of life in the industry? Giving the wetbacks too many rights at the start would cause us to become passive in our jobs and cause our company to falter because once word gets out how soft we've become, the losses would be great for the company," the advisor explained.

"A worthy answer. Anyone else have an opinion?" Sesshomaru asked the lot of them.

"What brought up this question?" another advisor asked.

"Simply this, I have received complaints in regards to music being composed without acknowledgement of the talent we've hired, and I want to see if there is a way we could settle this in such a way where everyone comes out on top," the owner mentioned to a table surrounded by silent figures.

"I just see our current methods as hindering, not encouraging to the youth we hire nowadays. Sure, some may prove to be hooligans, however, that leads us to be tougher on our search and judge of character, don't you agree? If the musicians we give our time to do not truly have talent we are looking for, then we'll continue looking."

"Arrogance is what we're trying to snuff, sir. Without proper training, we may never gain the upper hand with our choices in musicians," the Vice President offered.

"I fully understand that. But remember, my men, these are just thoughts to see how you'd all take changes in our midst. Need I remind you that even if you object, I can still decide for you at this point?" Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Yes, sir," the men before him bowed their heads.

"Good. For now, we will work with what policies we have. However, if anything should go wrong, change is inevitable. You're dismissed," Sesshomaru commanded and the men all filed out of his office.

Just as the crowd of men filed through the door, the secretary stepped in quietly. "Sir, I wanted to make you aware of a disturbance earlier."

"Yes, what is it?" the man asked as he took his seat behind the giant mahogany desk.

"It was Inuyasha, sir. He was very upset and almost barged into your meeting until Kagome held him back. However, he turned away and walked out into the hall, and more than likely out of the building," the secretary recounted.

"So, he was upset yet again…" the owner said aloud as he began to shuffle through the papers on his desk.

"Yes. He was very distraught and angry over the composer again. What would you like to do?" the woman asked politely.

"You did well by holding him back. Now, is he still here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think so. Kagome did mention taking him out for some fresh air," she recalled.

"Good, he needs a bit of rest. Thank you, you may go," Sesshomaru stated, and the secretary closed the door, leaving him to his own devices in his silent office.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome hollered after her love as he slammed the door open to the front courtyard of the building. 

"Sorry, I just…" Inuyasha stuttered as he found a bench and sat down, as Kagome sat down beside him.

"It's okay…I just was afraid you'd keep going and not stop, leaving me behind," Kagome expressed as she laid her hand on his left thigh.

"I just…feel as if I have no voice, and that we can't do anything to stop this insanity…the music just plain sucks, and I can't stand the arrogance of that composer. His music is so standard and way behind the times. Its shit that would make us sound lame, and uninteresting. I mean, how the hell are we supposed to gain fame if our music is so familiar?" Inuyasha griped.

"I feel the same way. Inuyasha, how he treated you was very unfairly. However, I have something to say. Please don't take this the wrong way, but wasn't how you approached it kinda like you smacked him over the head?" Kagome mentioned.

"How so?" the young man asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Well, you do have a point, and I agree with you 100 on the taste of music he has, but with how the situation turned out, maybe we should have approached Sesshomaru about it first…" Kagome thought aloud.

"Tsch…We already did, and he gave me the same arrogance. Let's just face it…It's come down to either we become toadies, or we take a stand and take matters into our own hands," Inuyasha suggested.

"But, what about the help you may receive if you just try and see where their skills will lead us?" Kagome wondered.

"With shit like that? Hell no! That guy has no style! People are sick of the same old things. They need something new! And when I try to hand these people that new spark, they douse it…" Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome sighed in frustration, and stared ahead at the ground as the breeze blew freshly cut grass clippings along the pavement. There was no moving Inuyasha from his determination. His conviction seemed to cause his ego to grow each minute. Obviously untrained in respect, Inuyasha was insufferable. What worried Kagome the most was whether his ego would cost him his dreams, and what he would do if that happened. _'Oh, Inuyasha…I know why you fight…But is this the right course of action?'_

"Kagome, answer something for me, please." Kagome looked to him. "You are on my side on this, aren't you? You feel the same way, don't you?"

"Inuyasha, I do support you, of course. It's just, I don't know much about the music business, save for what has happened to the souls devoured by the pressures that come with the territory. I'm just worried about taking things too literal, or too lightly. I know nothing about where we're headed, and these people have been in this business for years. Maybe, if you were civil in your case, they might be more adjusting to your kind of style.

"You see, when you spoke to both of them, they gave the same speech, 'You must learn your place in the business and work your way to the top.' There must be a way that we can work this out, but be cautious about our choices. I'm afraid they might reject us, and ruin our chances altogether," Kagome explained plainly.

Inuyasha did not speak after those words. _'She has a point…But how do I calm myself? Do I accept the position they want me in?'_

_Rrrringggg_ "Who's that?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha reached into his pocket to answer his cell phone.

"Miroku," Inuyasha replied as he opened the phone and set it to his ear. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Hey, Inu! Been a while since you've called. So, how's 'work' going?" the voice asked loudly enough for Kagome to overhear.

"Could be better, actually. We've run into a major snag…," the musician said with a sigh.

"What snag? What's wrong?" the voice asked.

"Well, the composer they hired to help get the music going for our band is a complete jerk with no talent or tact…" Inuyasha explained.

"Dang…What are you gonna do?"

"Well, we're figuring that out as we speak. I'm just out getting some fresh air with Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he looked at his nails.

"Oh, Kagome's there? Tell her Sango misses her something terrible!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome and said, "Sango misses you."

Kagome gave her acknowledgement with a smile as she said, "I miss Sangy too!"

Inuyasha chuckled and continued with the conversation for a bit, then hung up when the conversation ended. "Man, it's been a while since we've had lunch with those two. It's been almost a month. I wonder how they're doing now that they're by themselves…"

"I know. I feel as if I have already graduated from college, rather than just put it all on hold. I'm glad I did though," Kagome mentioned.

"You mean you don't miss your classes?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I get to be with you. That's much more important to me now that we're actually getting this going," Kagome replied as she gazed out into the garden.

"I see. So then you…really have given it all up for me…haven't you," Inuyasha stated sullenly. "And I keep screwing this up."

"No, it's not you, Inu. You're a passionate artist, and I feel that you have a right to complain…I just…"

"It's okay. I know this isn't just for me, and I'm sorry I caused you fear over all this. I just…I have to be true to what I do, ya know? Is it wrong to take what I do seriously?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. There's nothing wrong with how you feel. You just need to learn to control your emotions, Inuyasha," Kagome consoled.

Inuyasha nodded at her answer and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and exhaled for a long moment. "Do you think we should go back in there?"

"Are you ready to?" Kagome asked as she gently squeezed his thigh.

"I think so. Thank you, Kagome. You always know how to calm my anger," he voiced as he leaned over and touched his forehead to hers with a smile.

"You're welcome, my love," Kagome replied, doing the same. The two of them remained for a few moments, kissed a few times, stood and then walked hand in hand back into the building to give it another go.

* * *

Looking at the terminals at her desk, Sesshomaru's secretary followed the path of the artists, and upon seeing them enter the studio, she buzzed her boss to tell him about the new development. Sesshomaru thanked her and headed down to the studio to assess the situation first hand. 

With the arrival of Kagome and Inuyasha into the studio, the rest of the band decided to practice the music they'd been given and try to make the best of the situation. As they began playing the music composed for them, the owner took his place up in the booth to listen in without them knowing.

The musicians played the music to their abilities, as the poker-faced businessman watched on in silence, while the producer recorded the sounds and mixed the vocals.

'_The vocals are lacking. The sound is dead, and there is no emotion in the music. It seems rushed somehow, as if they're just trying to get through it. No effort is being put into this practice. This will not do during times of actual performances. I believe I shall have a word with this composer assigned to my brother's band…'_

* * *

The composer slapped his briefcase onto his desk in his office and planted himself into his chair, while letting air out of the proverbial bubble of frustration building in his belly. "That kid has no respect for his elders, or those with wisdom to help guide him. He'll fail if he refuses my help." 

Suddenly he felt eyes on him, and his gaze shot to the door to his side to see the owner of the company standing casually in the doorway. "Kimata…" the mogul addressed the man as his gaze ground through the composer's very being.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is there something you need of me?" the composer asked respectfully.

"Indeed, there is. I have received word that there have been difficulties with a certain artist and his group. Care to explain just what has gone on there?" the elder of the two men inquired as he stepped forward and took the nearest chair before the composer.

"Oh, you mean with Inuyasha Tai, sir?" A nod of acknowledgement was the answer. "Well, he has been most difficult to work with sir."

"How so?" the owner asked.

"His music, sir…lacks so much, there is no way he knows how to compose music for a group. The fact of the matter is, you assigned that the music for that project to be performed by a group, not by a duo, sir. I am doing as you asked, and the kid just is not cooperating," the composer explained.

"What all has happened? Have you worked one on one with him on the music?" The owner scrutinized the composer as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs.

"No, sir," the composer stated simply, then tried to swallow a lump in his throat.

"I see. And how long have you worked for this company?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Twelve years, sir."

"I see," the owner replied as he sat up, grabbed a pen, and jotted some words down silently. "How did you get into this line of business?"

"I majored in music at a music university in England, and I worked as a composer for many play writes, as well as composing jingles for the local radio station commercials. It took me fifteen years to get to this point, and I believe I know what I'm doing, and what sells," the composer relayed proudly.

"Commercials, play writes, radio sales…nothing with music on a genre level?" Sesshomaru asked as he settled back comfortably in his chair.

"Well, I dabbled in music of my own, thought it never really appealed to anyone on the level of what we're working on right now. Sir, if all do respect, you may think me incompetent, but I assure you, I do know what I'm doing," Kimata stated as he leaned forward, clasping his hands in a subtle manner of pleading.

"Never appealed to anyone, eh? Who was it that hired you in the position to take genre artists such as Inuyasha Tai under your wing?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"Keta, sir."

"Keta, eh? Well, last time I checked, he was fired for hiring people involved in some shady business. Do you know of what kind of business?" Kimata shook his head and raised his shoulders. "His associates sold drugs to the minors who would become hopefuls, saying they'd go far with creativity if they used drugs."

Kimata's eyes widened at the news. "So, since he hired you a while back, and being clean cut and anal retentive, we let you slide by without being punished along with his other cronies. However, this time, I believe I understand why he hired you."

"Why?" Kimata asked.

"Because you were his cover. As long as he had someone who had a slight idea of what they were doing under his list of hires in this department, he would not be questioned for his motives and beliefs. You see, you were his hundred thousand Yen piece, Kimata. He hired you to save face, nothing more. Not only that, but knowing you from back when you started, recording your own compositions of a genre nature, he figured you were sucker if you felt your music was worth something," Sesshomaru explained plainly.

"What?!" Kimata asked in shock.

"You heard me. I don't feel that you have what it takes to be in this position," Sesshomaru clearly stated.

"Then, if not in this position, where do you feel I belong?" Kimata asked.

"In theater, conducting and composing as you had before. From what I've been told, your musical interests do not match what we want from our talented musicians. I just came from listening in on the practice going on right now with Inuyasha Tai. Now the conclusion I have come to, since this company mainly deals with raising musicians interested in rock, and the like, I feel you don't belong here. I will give you the rest of the afternoon to get your affairs in order, clean out your desk, and end your day with us," the owner stated as he stood, and left the office as he'd entered, cool as rain.

* * *

Wow…Well, I feel this chapter wraps up one hurdle so far, and I hope the length makes up for the long wait... 

Now, for anyone who is interested, there have been some new developments in regards to this story, and if you would like to get a glimpse of who the true Inuyasha and Kagome are, feel free to visit our web site dedicated to our duo band called, you guessed it, Street Musician at:

http// profile. myspace. com/ index. cfm? fuseaction user. Viewprofile &friendid 267046890& MyToken 29378fcd- daec- 4d68- 8ad0- a68fe5b086b2

And, of course, paste this into your browser without the spaces, and you're golden!


	21. A New Start

**I do not own Inuyasha & Co. However, I am the actual singer in the band The Street Musician, so I can claim that.**

I have most certainly been bad lately…With lyric writing for the band and everything else going on throughout the holidays, as well as being very ill for a week or so, I have been on a bit of a writer's hiatus. Well, rest assured, that hiatus is over with, and I believe I can continue writing as I used to. I certainly hope everyone's holidays were merry, and that everyone held on well while waiting for this chapter, but here you are. If ya like, you can look at it as a belated holiday gift. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 21: A New Start**

"Okay, let's try it again, from the top!" Inuyasha shouted as the drums began the tempo, leading the rest to join in time.

Sesshomaru stood back in the booth as he listened to the music, which had grown in sound with the addition of the band members. He watched as Kagome sang into the mic, and noticed the change in confidence. Ever since he released them from the wrong composer, the musicians let loose and finally enjoyed the recording sessions in the studio. Bopping his head slightly to the sound nearing perfection, the executive smiled slightly, a glint of accomplishment in his decisions.

Suddenly, over the phone in the booth, a page sounded requesting Sesshomaru to return to his office. The voice over the intercom shook him back to reality as he stayed to hear the ending of the song, and then left quickly.

Once he returned to the secretary, she introduced him to a man waiting for him. "Mr. Tai, this is Mr. Tana, he's here for his interview."

"Good to meet you," Mr. Tana said as he rose from his seat to shake the hands with the owner.

"Thank you for coming," Sesshomaru said as he shook the man's hand and then politely lead the man into his office.

Once inside, Sesshomaru gestured to the nearest chair by his desk and walked around to sit in his own leather chair across the desk from the man. "So, what kind of experience do you have in the music business, Mr. Tana?"

"Well, I have a music degree in composition and theory from an American music college; I have studied abroad; mostly contemporary as well as classical music. I have also had experience in vocal coaching throughout my travels abroad," Mr. Tana expressed.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes showing no emotion as he continued, "I am well versed in all forms of music, as well as what it takes to market new talent. I majored in music and minored in business at the music college, so the business classes were focused mainly on sales and events. I also have gained management skills through my travels abroad over these past few years," the applicant explained as he crossed his right leg over his left.

"So, you have experience in all aspects of what it takes to get new talent noticed, which is what we're looking for. Now, are you well versed in what sells among the rock industry as well?" the business owner asked.

"Yes, I have a keen ear and a good eye in regards to form. I have a resume here," the young applicant replied as he passed his papers to Sesshomaru.

The business owner looked the resume over carefully and quietly, seeing all he'd needed from the headline formed advertisement. "Mr. Tana, take a walk with me, please."

The applicant stood with the executive and followed him from the office. "What we do here, is we bring opportunity to hopefuls, and we mold them into the business of music. Now, the position you will be filling has a special group already working through this process," Sesshomaru explained as he lead the applicant down to the recording studio.

When the two men walked in to the booth, a view of the band lit the room as music tantalized their ears. Taking a seat behind the soundman, the new applicant listened intently to the music, picking it apart note for note, and word for word.

"What do you think? Is this a band you can compose for, lead, mold, and sell?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I believe so. I'll tell you what I think. The music is fresh, hot, and untamed. It holds a certain feel about it that I've never come across before. The girl has a full-bodied voice, sounds like she's been trained. The guitarist there, with the silver hair, his form is simplistic, but affective. It also seems that he found an effective way to make the chord transitions easier, which is interesting," he stopped for a moment as he looked them over and listened to the rest of the band.

"Your drummer needs more confidence. The bassist has great form and has obviously played for quite some time. Who writes their music?" the applicant asked.

"The young guitarist is the creator of the riffs, and the singer writes the lyrics and melody," the soundman replied simply as he pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I see. And where would you like me to start? How far along are they?" the applicant asked.

"They've been signed on for several months now. They are still fresh and still have a lot to learn," Sesshomaru stated.

"I see. What other talents do they have?"

"Well, we haven't explored anything other than what you see right here so far, but we will in time, if you're interested in the job enough to work hands on with them," Sesshomaru offered.

Mr. Tana smiled and replied with, "I would love to work with these kids. When do I start?"

"As soon as you're available," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sounds great, I'm available now, or as soon as you'd like me to start."

"Great, follow me, and we'll get you on board," Sesshomaru said as he shook the new composer's hand and directed him from the booth to fill out paperwork.

Two hours later, once their last song ended, Sesshomaru and Mr. Tana arrived back at the booth and asked the band to join them. Once everyone all filed in, Sesshomaru introduced the band to the new composer/manager.

"The Street Musician, this is Hiro Tana, your new composer/manager." The band members said hello and shook his hand with enthusiasm as Sesshomaru continued, "He comes from a background with years of experience abroad in your genre of music and has opted to help you sell your work and get you where you want to be. If you have any questions, fire away."

Sesshomaru then sat down and watched the exchange take place between the composer and the band. "What kind of music have you worked with before?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have composed mainly rock, hi hop, some metal, and electronica. I have worked with music in almost every genre, but I have to say that rock is my strong point in composition."

"Do you work with vocals?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have taught choir, voice lessons, as well as a bit of voice acting."

'_Wow…'_ Kagome mouthed in awe of such an opportunity.

"What instruments do you play?" Koga asked.

"I play a variety of instruments, but drums, guitar and piano are the ones I stuck with most because of the genre I enjoy composing most."

"What about lyrics? Are you good as a poet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Depends on the music. You see, music is more than just sounds melding together. Music is life, and when a musical piece truly holds heart and soul within, it's the easiest music to write lyrics to. Window to expression of your soul."

"That's how we feel!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed in unison. "We accept you, you're hired!" Inuyasha commented as he shook the composer's hand with a smile.

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you all. We'll start tomorrow then?" Hiro Tana looked to Sesshomaru who nodded in approval. "Tomorrow then. See you all later," the composer greeted as he and his new boss filed out, closing the door behind them.

Inuyasha smiled widely and said, "Hey, let's all go out for a bite to eat and talk about some ideas."

"Sure, how about you Koga?" Kita asked.

"I'm in, you Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Sure, I'm definitely there," she said as she wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's and they all left together.

* * *

The next day, the band members arrived at 1:00 pm for their practice/recording session and they all pull out their gear to warm up. As they, all went about their motions and tweaked their instruments; Hiro showed up and sat in the booth with the soundman to watch them interact.

"They certainly work well together. How many weeks have they been working together as a whole?" Hiro asked the soundman.

"Oh, I'd say it's been about 6 weeks now, and they are getting closer and gaining their bearings with the new sounds. Inuyasha's been quite the leader so far, and they all don't seem to mind that he's leading," the soundman recalled.

"I see. He does evoke a sense of authority, but more of guidance to a vision, which is good. So, what's their story?" Hiro asked as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome interact over lyrics.

"Well, what I know is that Inuyasha and Kagome were the first band members, and the others were hired on later once they signed the contract to make CD's with our label. The rest of them were individual hopefuls recruited individually. We looked at the credentials, and styles, and chose them to sit well with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Where did the name come from? Is there a story behind it?"

"Yes, Inuyasha there is actually a street musician, working on the street to pay for his future education on his own. Kagome met him in a subway station while waiting for a friend and they've been writing music together ever since."

"I see; a very interesting story there. Thanks for the talk!" Hiro tapped his shoulder, got up and left to step into the studio. "Hey, afternoon guys, lady."

"Hey, Hiro!" Inuyasha right away shook his hand and Kagome bowed politely as the rest of the band shook his hand as well.

"So, I figure today we can relax and just play to our heart's content. Since I'm just in the 'get to know you' stage, I'm just going to sit back and listen to you practice and record today, and if I have any advice, I'll come down and let ya know, k?" Hiro suggested nonchalantly with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Sure, sounds fine with us," Inuyasha replied with a nod.

"All righty. Now, show me what you're all made of; give me all ya got!" Hiro cheered them on as he shut the door and stepped back into the booth.

For the next few hours, Hiro watched intently, giving pointers here and there if needed throughout the session. Showing enthusiasm, Hiro bopped his head, clapped, tapped his feet and felt the music as he reached for his composition book to write the notes down as they were played.

As far as the musically gifted, he was similar to Kagome in the sense that since he not only felt the music, but he could also see the notes in his head as they flowed into his ears. By the time the session was over, he had roughly copied down at least the verses and choruses for each song they'd played, feeling very impressed with the level of talent and leadership.

Once the band was finished playing, he called Inuyasha into the booth. When he set his guitar down he suddenly heard, "Bring your heart with you." He then grabbed his guitar and headed into the booth.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sat down before Hiro as they interacted. She stopped packing as Hiro showed Inuyasha his rough draft and asked him to see if Hiro wrote the chorus correctly. To her relief, he played it fluently, and a smile appeared on Inuyasha's face afterwards. She let out the breath she'd held and began packing once again.

"So, are you self taught, or did you take lessons in guitar?" Hiro asked Inuyasha as he set his notebook in his lap.

"I did take instruction, and then once I learned enough, I just decided to just play, and I ended up creating some really good songs that I decided I couldn't just play for my mother, even though she enjoys it a lot," Inuyasha explained.

"Ah. And where did your knowledge on how to form the chords that way come from?" Hiro asked as he signaled for Inuyasha to play a few chords for him.

"I see its one standard chord. You somehow figured out how to gain the same chords through other positions. One thing I will need to tell you is I will not be writing the chord in that fashion, otherwise no other guitar player will be able to play your riffs. I'm not going to ask you to refrain from how you play; you do whatever works for you. I'm just letting you know that I only know the standard chords. Is that all right?" Hiro asked civilly.

"Sure, I don't mind how you do up the chords on the sheet music. It's all up in my head and I don't follow sheet music. For both Kagome and I, it's all by ear as you can tell. I just play, she has her lyrics, and that's all."

"What about the other players? Are they working the same way?" Hiro asked.

"Basically, Sesshomaru's people found other musicians who play by ear as well. So, I guess we lucked out with natural talent, but if you can get it all down to make it easier for us, that would be fine," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"Okay, great. Just making sure, we're on the same page here. Now, I'm going to work a bit with Kagome on vocals, so you can chill, wait with the guys, or whatever you'd like to do while we're working. However, tell the rest of them that I have advice for each individual here. So, don't wander off too far, all right?"

"Sure, I'll tell them," Inuyasha replied as he left the booth while Hiro followed.

Once they walked into the studio, Hiro approached Kagome to follow him into the adjacent room with the piano, and shut the glass door. "So, Kagome, I heard your voice yesterday and today, and I can tell you have trained your voice haven't you?"

"Yes, I took vocal lessons back in high school and junior high, sang in the school choirs, and I've been performing with Inuyasha in the subway almost daily."

"I see. That's a great history. Now, tell me, how well do you think you're supporting?" Hiro asked politely.

"Well, I know I need some work, since I'm used to singing a different type of genre. Are there techniques I could learn to use my voice effectively?" Kagome asked intelligently.

"There are actually. With your background, singing mostly classical I gather, you need to learn how to support differently, a bit more relaxed. I mean, heck, you don't need to support as tightly as you would for an opera, but you will need to continue to listen closely and support well to make it sound true to the music.

"In music of this genre, confidence is key. Expression is important as well, but confidence is more important than any thing. For example, you have some great music to work with and you have some awesome musicians supporting you. If you don't sound confident, then you will automatically douse their confidence not only in you, but also in whether or not it will fly. You see what I'm getting at?" he asked.

"Yes, I hear ya," Kagome replied with a nod.

"So, how about I play some chords, and you sing your lyrics for me, k? And we'll work on sounding confident and your support," he directed as he turned on the bench and set his rough music on the holder.

As he began to play, Kagome readied her stance and inhaled slowly and deeply, drawing the air deep to the depths of her lungs. When the verse came up, she let her voice ring out, as she closed her eyes and became one with the music.

"That's it, feel the music, be the music. Become that character, Kagome," Hiro said aloud as he played.

Inuyasha watched them interact from the studio as she sang out behind the door, wishing he could hear her voice at that moment. He continued to watch throughout the entire session and saw the connection they made musically, noticing something strangely familiar happen; they both collaborated well as he and Kagome do.

After the short session apparently ended between them, Inuyasha averted his eyes and began packing once again. When the door opened, he heard positive words exchanged, and then Hiro stepped over to the drummer next as Kagome made her way to sit beside Inuyasha with a confident sigh.

"Went well, eh?" Inuyasha commented with a smile over his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's amazing! I'm so glad your brother hired him. I think he's the key, Inu, I feel it in my gut!" Kagome expressed enthusiastically.

"He is an amazing musician, and he knows a lot more than one would figure. I have to admit though, I may have to make a trip by Sesshomaru's office again," Inuyasha mentioned while sounding deep in thought.

"You're not being sarcastic are you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No, not in that way. I like this guy," Inuyasha explained as he turned her way.

"Oh, geeze…you scared me for a minute there," Kagome let go of the breath she'd been holding.

"Naw, I wanna thank him. Want to come with me?" he asked as he snapped the locks on his guitar case.

"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah, why not. We're through for the day, so I'm sure it won't be a problem," Inuyasha replied as he stood before her, holding out his hand for her.

She took his hand and they walked from the studio. Once they made it to the secretary, she gave them a look of surprise, which Inuyasha caught right away and held up his hand and said, "No, no…It's okay, we'd just like to speak with him briefly about the session today," Inuyasha assured her with a smile.

"Oh, all right, hold on while I let him know you're here," the secretary replied as she hit the button on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are out here to see you."

"Show them in."

"Yes, sir. You may go right in," the secretary assured.

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied and the two headed through the door and closed it behind them. "Sesshomaru…"

"Yes, brother?" he replied while turning around in his leather chair.

"We just have something we'd like to tell you."

"And what is that?" the mogul dwarfed by the mahogany desk asked.

"Well, first of all, let me start by saying that I owe you an apology," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh?" he simply let out.

"Yeah. I didn't trust you at first, and now, I have to say that I'm glad that Kagome convinced me to take you up on the offer, and to stick with it. This man you hired, Hiro, he's amazing. The level of talent is on par with our own, and he's really proved to us that he's the perfect man for the job. Thank you, brother for your help," Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"Good to hear such enthusiasm from you, brother. And you're right; you did make a very wise decision by taking this offer. And the changes made recently will no doubt lead your group to release instant hits on the charts. Congratulations, Inuyasha, you are on your way to growing as a musician."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a bow.

"You're welcome Kagome and thank you for your patience. It's ultimately due to your good sense that you both will gain success. Now, if I understand, your recording session for the day is over. So, you may do as you wish," Sesshomaru suggested as the two bowed and then left his office hand in hand.

* * *

Yes! Finally a light shines at the end of the tunnel! Well, this chapter has been a long time in the making, and I certainly hope it was good after the long wait. Thanks again for your patience, and hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter since this story is starting to pick up finally. Also, with the music I am working on in the true duet band, I assure you, there will be more lyrics posted soon  So, 'til next time, Ja ne! 


End file.
